IS IT Narutochan!
by Yue.Lawliet
Summary: Sasuke telah resmi melamar Naruto dan melewati malam hangat berdua namun tiba-tiba mendadak sesosok misterius menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah bermesraan di ruang tengah rumah besar Uchiha... siapa sosok hitam tersebut?/"ck... sainganku bertambah lagi..." umpat Sasuke/"ka...kau Siapa ya..? /"ck.. kau lupa padaku Naru-chan?
1. Chapter 1

Is Naruto_chan?

"Naruto anakku di tubuhmu itu ada 2 buah segel yang terpasang"/"aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yg tiba-tiba begini"/hehehe….. aku kira diriku ini tidak normal, ternyata kita memang jodoh dobe…/

Disclaimer © sampe kiamat juga Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto_sensei…

Rated: bisa T bisa M tergantung permintaan pemain (?) – Indonesia

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

Warning : Gaje, semua actor jadi OOC,

Author : Yue Lawliet

#Naruto POV

Yah… ini saatnya… sudah tiba saatnya peperangan ini harus segera disudahi..

"Naruto…" suara baritone teman sejawatku ketika di Konoha dulu 5 th yang lalu

"jangan bengong dobe…" dia berdiri di belakangku dan melindungiku dari serangan Juubi yang sangat brutal

"aku tidak bengong teme…" aku memasang kuda-kuda dan mematikan Kyuubi Mode on dan tubuhku pun kembali normal karena cakraku yang mulai habis

Kusaksikan telah banyak teman kami yang jatuh berguguran termasuk juga Neji kawanku. Para 5 Kage dan 4 Hokage konoha yang tengah bertarung mati-matian terlihat kewalahan karena Madara dan Obito dari klan Uchiha. Sedangkan kawanku yang satu ini Uchiha Sasuke yang telah kembali pada kami, melindungiku dari serangan Juubi. Hingga kulihat tangan kanannya gemetar mengeluarkan banyak darah,

"Teme.. tanganmu.." aku meraih tangan kanannya yang terluka, entah kenapa hatiku terasa tersayat pisau melihat pria ini terluka.

"tak apa dobe… tetap berdiri dibelakangku Magekyou Sharingannya sangat kuat bisa-bisa Kyuubi ditubuhmu terambil"

Tidak bisa.. aku tidak mau teman-temanku mati dihadapanku… oh iya hanya itu saja satu-satunya jalan.

"TOU_CHAN…" aku meneriaki ayahku, sampai-sampai Sasuke kaget mendengar suara cemprengku yang terniang ditelinga sensitifnya.

"Baka.. Dobe.. jangan teriak-teriak ditelingaku"

"ada apa Naru.." Tou_chanku menghampiriku

"aku mau ayah melepaskan segel kedua itu"

"ka..kau serius Naru?"

"iya ayah… aku tidak mau teman-temanku terluka bahkan gugur lagi"

"baiklah kalau itu kemauanmu anakku"

#Flash Back…

# satu minggu sebelum perperangan antara Aliansi Shinobi dan Madara cs dimulai

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan Surai pirang, berkulit tan dan bertubuh agak kecil dibandingkan dengan pemuda seusianya, kini mata birunya tengah tertutup tanda dia sedang berkonsentrasi memasuki bagian lain dari tubuhnya. Ya…. Bagian dari tubuhnya yaitu segel gaib tempat Kyuubi no Kitsune terkurung.

Terlihat sebuah penjara dengan teralis yang amat besar dan tinggi

"khukhukhu…" suara seringai dari sang Rubah legendaris terdengar dengan sangat jelas.

"hai..." pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu mendekat pada teralis yang memisahkan makhluk itu dengan rohnya.

"hei anak muda.. kau kesini juga akhirnya ya.."

WUSSHH….. kepulan asap merah mengelilingi tubuh sang Rubah hingga membuatnya berubah menjadi seorang pemuda bersurai jingga bermata Ruby, mengenakan kimono panjang perwarna jingga dengan motif bara api merah dipinggirannya dan hampir berwajah mirip dengan Tou_san'a.

"hei… Aniki.." sapa Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya yang menawan

"ckk… jangan panggil aku Aniki.. dasar Baka.." sang Rubah bernama Kurama itu mengacak surai pirang Naruto dengan senyuman ramah.

Ya… senyuman ramah, karena sang Rubah telah berubah 180 drajat karena pemuda Blondo itu.

"hah… ayah dan ibumu ingin bicara padamu Otouto_ku…"

"hehehe…"

Dengan jentikan jari Kurama yang lentik dan berkuku panjang mereka berpindah ke ruangan putih dan sangat bercahaya. Terlihat dua sosok yang begitu sangat disayangi oleh Naruto.

"Kaa_chan.. Tou_chan…" Naruto memeluk kedua orang yang sangat di rindukan itu.

"Naruto.." Uzumaki Kushina sang ibu dan Namikaze Minato a.k.a Yondaime Hokage sang ayah memeluknya dengan erat. Dan tak lama mereka pun duduk persila dilantai yang serba putih itu

" Ada apa Kaa_chan, Tou_chan dan Ku_nii memanggilku?"

Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan dan sebuah anggukan kecil dari Kurama mengisyaratkan untuk mereka berdua berbicara

"Naruto sebenarnya, aku dan Kaa_chan mu ingin mengatakan sebuah kejujuran padamu"

Naruto diam dan fokus memperhatikan ketiga orang yang ada dihadapannya

"Naruto, sebenarnya ketika kau lahir ayah dan ibumu telah memasang 2 segel padamu"

'dua segel?' naruto membatin

"yah… satu segel pada pintu yang mengurung Kurama" sambung Kushina

"dan satu segel…. Ada pada…" Minato sempat berhenti dan memandang mata shapire anaknya yang kebingungan

"satunya ada pada ku dan terhubung pada Tubuhmu" sambung Kurama

"segel apa itu Ku_nii?"

"itu adalah segel pengunci kekuatan roh sebenarnya pada Kurama dan sengaja segel itu aku kunci persamaan dengan masuknya Kyuubi pada tubuhmu"

"Tu..Tubuhku?"

"setiap Bijuu itu memiliki roh masing-masing seperti yang kau lihat ini, aku adalah roh dari Kyuubi yang burupa selayaknya manusia, tetapi…. Ada sebuah segel turun temurun yang telah terpasang oleh Rikudo_Sennin ketika dia menaklukan Juubi, segel yang satu-satunya mengunci kekuatanku yang sebenarnya, kekuatan Seorang Dewi yang dapat menundukan semua Bijuu termasuk juga Juubi, kekuatan Kikyo_Hime, yang merupakan wujud asli rohku sebenarnya"

"Kik…Kikyo_Hime? Ta..tapi kan Ku_nii itu laki-laki kan ?"

"tidak Naru_chan, sebelum Rikudo_Sennin memenjarakanku pada sosok Bijuu berwujud Kyubii aku adalah seorang Dewi yang lahir karena intisari dari langit dan bumi, nama asliku adalah Kikyo_Hime, karena sebelumnya dia sudah meramalkan peperangan ini akan terjadi maka dia takut bila jiwaku termakan oleh Shinobi berkekuatan tinggi seperti Madara Uchiha, dan akhirnya dia mengurung kekuatannku sebagai Dewi dan memberikan wujud baru yang bernama Kurama dalam tubuh Kyuubi, padahal apa bila segel ini hilang maka semua kekuatannya akan tersalurkan pada dirimu Naruto, dan kau tak perlu takut lagi dengan ancama Juubi."

"jadi? Hubungan segel itu denganku apa Kaa_chan, Tou_chan?"

"karena aq menyegel wujudmu yang sebenarnya melalui segel itu Naru_chan"

"Naru_chan.." Kushina memeluk lembut Naruto hingga meneteskan air mata, "kau itu adalah seorang **Perempuan..**"

#Sasuke POV

Entah apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang yang memiliki rupa yang hampir sama itu didepanku ini. Segel apa maksudnya?

Tak lama Yondaime Hokage membuka baju dobe, Anaknya sendiri aku sedikit menelan ludah karenanya dan mengarahkan 5 jarinya yang membara seperti api tapi berwarna biru. Tampak Naruto kesakitan

"AAAANNGGGGHHHHHH….." dan segel lingkaran pada perutnya perputar dan tampak sebuah lambing bulan sabit di tengah segel tersebut.

"Na..Naruto..?" aku cemas melihat keadaan pemuda yang diam-diam aku cintai ini. Tiba-tiba terlihat cahaya merah menyala dan bara api di tubuhnya tapi tidak membakarnya. Dan tiba-tiba…

#Sasuke POV end

Semua Shinobi bahkan para Kage, 3 Hokage dan juga Madara cs terpanah melihat sosok baru sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi di hadapannya. Rambutnya memanjang sepinggang, tubuhnya mungil indah bagai biola, matanya membulat dengan iris merah semerah rubi serta dadanya yang seksi.. hah? Dada?

"Na..Naruto?" Sakura melotot

"Do..Dobe.."? Sasuke melotot dan tak lama ada darah yang mengalir di hidungnya. (mimisan nie..)

"Na.. Naruto_kun.." Hinata hampir pingsan melihat perubahan sang pemuda menjadi seorang gadis yang bertubuh molek hingga para Shinobi

CRROOOOTTTTTT…..

Mimisan dengan suksesnya tak terkecuali para Hokage terdahulu…

"A… apa ini? Sexy No Jutsu yang legendaries itu…" Madara agak sweetdrop sambil menyeka hidungnya.

Tidak tebakan Madara yang jenius itu salah… segel Kikyo_Hime, Uzumaki Naruto telah kembali pada takdir yang seharusnya, seorang **Perempuan**

"KHUKHUKHU….. akhirnya kau lepaskan juga segel menyebalkan ini Minato.." tubuhnya sejenak diambil alih oleh Kurama sang Kyuubi.

"kuserahkan padamu Kikyo_hime….. tolong jaga putriku dengan baik.."

"serahkan padaku Minato… dan Pastinya kemenangan ini adalah milik kita.."

TO BE COUNTIUE…


	2. she is my

Is Naruto_chan?

"Naruto anakku di tubuhmu itu ada 2 buah segel yang terpasang"/"aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yg tiba-tiba begini"/hehehe….. aku kira diriku ini tidak normal, ternyata kita memang jodoh dobe…/

Disclaimer © sampe kiamat juga Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto_sensei…

Rated: bisa T bisa M tergantung permintaan pemain (?) – Indonesia

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

Warning : Gaje, semua actor jadi OOC,

Author : Yue Lawliet

**# SALAM AUTHOR..**

**Thanks ya kawan-kawan yang sudah baca Fanfic ku yang abal-abal ini. Kuakui fanfic ku masih jauh dari kata sempurna maka dari itu daku mohon dengan sangattt… kritik dan sarannya ya kawan…**

**Hehehe…. Banyak juga loh surat pembaca (review) yang masuk…. ('yah… lumayan-lumayan#all crew). Karena ada beberapa pertanyaan yang d'tujukan khusus actor-aktornya maka dari itu… jeng.. jeng….jeng…. akan dibantu jawab oleh para pemain-pemain kite yang kece-kece ini yuhhuuuu…..(pose gaya masing-masing#all actor)**

**Oke…. Pertanyaan pertama dari ****Uzumaki Scout_san**

"**kok Kyuubi bisa ngambil alih tbuh Naruto sih? Dan apakah rambutnya merah atau pirang? O.o lalu Yue Lawliet penggemar Death Note ya?"**

**Langsung di jawab oleh Naru_chan kita yang manis ini (suitt.. suitt….) ayo… manis.. sini…**

**Naruto: ungh… author rese…. ehehe… makasih pertanyaanya ****Scout_san****. ****yah.. karena pada saat segelnya Kikyo_hime terbuka aku sempat kehilangan kesadaran, jadi Ku_nii a.k.a Kikyo_Hime yang ambil alih hehehe….(senyum lima jari) Trus untuk warna rambutq, pada saat itu tubuhq bercahaya merah dan dkelilingi api maka warna'a rambutq jadi merah deh… tapi asli masih pirangg…. Hehehe. Oh iya… Yue_chan itu penggemar tokoh dan anime death note loh… apa lagi L " **

**(owww….#all crew + all actor – Si pantat ayam – Madara)**

**Sasuke_Teme: hah… manisnya…. Kapan ya aku dan Dobe…em.. khukhukhu (senyum-senyum mesum)**

**Minato: EHEEMMMM…(deathglear Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: GLEEKK…. (sweetdrop + gemeteran)**

**Yayaya….. pertanyaan selanjutnya (buruann…..#all crew) dari Ness Kurama_san "****Hªhª:D)) oo )):Dhªhªoo ntuh si mbah madara mesum juga... Emang naru muncul.x ngak pake' baju apa?"**

**Sape yang mau jawab hayooo…**

**Madara: AKU… AKU… AKU…. (angkat tangan ala anak SD dengan tisu yang masih nempel di hidung) oh… MAKASIH YA ATAS PUJIANNYA.. (penuh penekanan) aku itu ngak mesum tau Cuma N-O-R-M-A-L, gmna ngk mimisan coba orang nie Blonde super seksi banget.. dah itu sebagian bajunya tadi terbuka karena tekanan cakranya gtu…. Hah… rasanya jadi gmna gtu….. SEPAKAT KAN BROOO….. (sambil nengok ke Sasuke cs + All Shinobi cowok) **

**Sasuke cs + All Shinobi cowok: SEPOKAAATTTTT…. (dengan tisu di hidung masing-masing# Naru_chan Sweetdrop berlindung dibelakang Tou_san'a)**

**NYAHAHAHA….. dasar mbah2 MESUM…. (dilemparin sepatu ama Madara# eiiittt… ngk kena) jadi intinya Naru_chan masih pake baju walau agak kebuka karena tekanan chakra dan badannya jadi imut makanya bajunya kebesaran, lanjut ye….. pertanyaan dari ****Earl Louisia vi Duivel****_San, **

"**Emang di jaman nya Madara dulu udah ada sexi no jutsi?o.O" ade nyang mau jawab gak….. **

**Harashima_Senju: Aku… donk…. Yang jawab. **

**Boleh..boleh…. silahkeun…. Mbah Harashima…**

**Harashima_Senju: sebelumnya aq sedih nie… secara di adegan chapter 1 aku ngak ada dialog tau.. hikksss… (agak pundung) jadi gini loh… sebenarnya itu jurus aku yang ciptain…**

**HAAAHHHHH…. (semua kaget, author ikutan kaget (?))**

**Harashima_Senju: itu jurus, jurus iseng tau… karena mau ngerjain Madara_chan hehehe…. (sambil ngelirik nista k'Madara) Aq tulis di gulungan yang di curi Naruto waktu masih di akademi…. Dulu Daku pernah mau praktekin ke Mada_chan tapi ngk sempet doi keburu kabur tuh…. Padahal ama yang laen berhasil loh…(betul…betul….. #Tobirama dan Sarutobi mangut-mangut) noh salah satu korbannya yg lagi mangut-mangut karena jurus terlarang dan agak gmana gitu…..makanya ngk ada lagi yg nerusin dan akhirnya Naru_chan yg nerusin deh…" **

**Naruto: hehehe…. Habis jurusnya asik sih….**

**HAHH… ngak nyangka loh ternyata jurus sexy no jutsu yg legendaries itu ciptaan ****Dewa Shinobi…. Wuiii…. Pantesan ampuh ye…. Yap pertanyaan berikutnya….. dari Ocean Fox_san **

******"Oh ya, d situ ada Gaara jga g? Lw ada Gaara ikutan mimisan pa g?"**

**Waw… pertanyaan yang bagus itu….. ngomong-ngomong Gaara mane ye…? (All Shinobi nyari2 Garra )**

**Kiba: "HIIIAAAA….." (mukanya Horror ngeliat sesuatu dibalik batu)**

**Kenape2 (semua orang tertuju pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak bersimbah darah dibelakang batu besar dan ternyata yang tergeletak bukanlah benda atau makhluk tapi…..)**

**ALL: KYYYAAAA…GAARRAAA…..!?**

**TIM… MEDISSS…..**

**Yah… ini dia… ternyata Gaara pingsan karena mimisan… ahahahaha…. Oke….. menuju ****pertanyaan terakhir… dari****Akatsuki Noah****_San,**

"**jadi naru asalnya tuh perempuan? terus si kyuubi juga perempuan?"**

**Untuk pertanyaan ini yang jawab mending yang nyetak aje ye…. MINATOO_SAANN…. SILAHKANNN….**

**Minato: hehehehe… terima kasih… terima kasih…. Jadi anakku yang manis ini sebenarnya terlahir perempuan, dan Kurama a.k.a Kikyo_Hime juga perempuan. JADI… AKU INGATKAN PADA KALIAN PARA LAKI-LAKI BEJAT KHUSUSNYA KAMU (nunjuk si Ayam yang lagi meluk2 Naruto) KAMU..(nunjuk Madara yg bertampang mesum) DAN KALIAN SEMUANYA YA…. JANGAN MACEM-MACEM AMA ANAK KESAYANGAN GW… GW RASENGAN LUU SEMUA…. (Minato ngamuk kesetanan sambil ngejer2 mau ngerasengan Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: HHYYYAAAA….. ampun… ayah mertua… (Ngacir no Jutsu sambil nangis2 nista)**

**Minato: SIAPA YANG MAU JADI MERTUA MU….. **

**Minato marah-marah. Mendadak semua laki-laki pucet di tempat. 3 Hokage + para Kage geleng-geleng, All Kunoichi mengabadikan mereka dengan foto. All Crew ngusap2 dadanya sambil bilang "sabar… sabar…."**

**Naruto: TOU_SAN….. JANGAN APA2 IN SASU….. (ngejer2 Minato)**

**Ahahaha…. Sabar ya Naruto_chan, Tou_sanmu kena daughter_compleks.. hahaha…**

**Dan untuk semua kawan-kawan yang dah baca daku ucapkan terima kasih ya…. Dan untuk beberapa permintaan yang mau Minato_san hidup lagi, yang mau Kurama jadi manusia… sepertinya akan kupikirkan hehehehe…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#Medan Perang Aliansi Shinobi vs Madara cs

Peperangan yang tak berujung yah kita sebut itu. Tak ada lagi kucauan burung hanyalah sebuaha Suara jeritan, berbalut dengan suara sentuhan besi dan auman sesosok Bijuu dengan ekor berjumlah 10 yang tengah mengamuk, para Shinobi berjuang demi kedamaian yang hanpir hanya tinggal impian bahkan oase yang tak nyata.

Hingga.. seorang pemuda tidak…. Dia bukanlah seorang pemuda lagi sekarang melainkan seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang dan bermata biru yang kini tengah

Sebuah segel yang telah membelenggu kekuatan seorang dewi, Kikyo_Hime, Uzumaki Naruto telah kembali pada takdir yang seharusnya, seorang Perempuan

"KHUKHUKHU….. akhirnya kau lepaskan juga segel menyebalkan ini Minato.." tubuhnya sejenak diambil alih oleh Kurama sang Kyuubi.

"kuserahkan padamu Kikyo_hime….. tolong jaga putriku dengan baik.."

"serahkan padaku Minato… dan Pastinya kemenangan ini adalah milik kita.. tapi sebelumnya…."

Gadis bersurai pirang panjang, atau yang kita kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto putri dari Namikaze Minato a.k.a Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina yang saat ini beriris Ruby karena tubunya masih diambil alih oleh Kyuubi atau Kikyo_Hime, mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan berisi sebuah segel dan membuka segel dengan sedikit darahnya yang diambil dari ibu jarinya yang telah dia gigit

POOPPP….. sebuah asap merah mengelilingi sang gadis dan ketika kabut itu menipis terlihat sosok barunya itu telah terbalut kembali dengan yukata loli mini berwarna jingga dengan lengan agak besar dan belahan leher yang memperlihatkan kamisol hitam berenda kakinya yang indah terbalut dengan celana hitam selutut ketat kualitas terbaik d'sertai dengan sepatu boot hitam jounin dengan tumit setinggi 3 cm. Rambut'a yang berkibar lembut dibiarkan tergerai indah. Penampilan yang menampilkan kecantikan dan kekuatan sang gadis karena dilengkapi sebilah pedang ninja barwarna merah.

'ca..cantiknya…' semua Shinobi berpikiran yang sama tak kecuali pemuda raven yang setengah tidak percaya melihat penampilannya. Sesekali dia melancarkan deathglare pada pemuda2 yang menatap kagum pada rival kesayangan'a itu.

"_**Ku_nii, biarkan aku yang melakukannya…." **_ Suara Naruto asli yang terniang di telinga batin sang Kitsune.

"khukhukhu….. baiklah imoutoq…" sang Kitsune memejamkan mata dan ketika mata itu terbuka tampaklah mata biru seluas langit dan sedalam samudra yang tampak, Shapire yang cantik, pemikat hati Pemuda Raven selama 5 tahun belakangan ini.

"Tou_san…" Naruto memandang Shapire milik ayahnya dengan tegar dan tenang. Seakan-akan mengatakan 'aku menerima takdirku ini'

"berjuanglah putriku…" sang ayah membalas tatapan dengan pelukan hangat walau sesaat. Lalu kembali Naruto berjalan menuju tengah pertempuran dengan tenang dan tegar. Sang musuh tampak gentar melihat sosok manis namun memiliki Cakra yang luar biasa dalam tubuhnya.

'ini.. tidak mungkin…. Kikyo..Hime…' Uchiha Madara berbicara ragu pada hatinya.

Sang gadis berjalan menuju seekor monster, yang merupakan wadah bagi musuh untuk melawan. Terdengar suara-suara menyeramkan yang keluar dari makhluk tersebut.

"JUUBIIII…." Naruto berteriak pada Monster tersebut. Semua orang tampak kaget bahkan bingung dan kagum akan penampilah dan CAKRA luar biasa yang keluar dari badannya.

Sang Putri Uzumaki itu mendekat pada Monster tersebut dan dengan tenang mengarahkan kedua tangannya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya membentuk segitiga dan yang lain terbentang menujukan jarinya yang lentik dan indah. Mata sang gadis menutup dan kembali terbuka, dan dirasakan oleh semua orang yang terhenti menyaksikannya sebuah aliran Cakra merah yang terlihat oleh mata keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan hangat Cakra yang dapat dirasakan oleh kulit mereka, sungguh Cakra yang sangat luar biasa. Bola mata sang monster terpaku pada sosok yang meneriakinya itu.

"JUUBII…. TENANGLAH….." suara yang lembut dan agak sayup-sayup keluar pada bibir pink Naruto. Dan membuat Monster itu terdiam layaknya patung dan menghentikan asik dari 10 ekornya yang bergerak kesana kemari. Bola mata sang Monster berubah menjadi biru dan agak menghitam, hingga membuat sang pengendali kebingungan.

"kenapa..? kenapa ini?" Uchiha Obito panic melihat reaksi dari Monster yang dia tunggangi sedangkan orang yang ada disebelahnya, Uchiha Madara nanmpak kebinggungan dengan mata yang penuh amarah memandang Naruto.

"apa yang dia lakukan..?

"HEI… MADARA.. MENYERAHLAH…. Sekarang kau tak akan bisa mengendalikan Juubi lagi… karena aku…. Telah _**menyegelnya**_.."

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

# 2 minggu setelah peperangan antara Aliansi Shinobi dan Madara cs.

#Rumah sakit Konoha

Terlihat disebuah kamar serba putih dengan bau obat yang khas, seorang pemuda berambut raven melawan gravitasi alias pantat ayam yang duduk di ranjangnya, dengan tangan yang masih terbalut gips dan balutan dikepala akibat perperangan antara Aliansi Shinobi dan Uchina Madara cs. Mata onixnya memandang keluar jendela yang bertepatan dengan ranjang yang dia duduki. Beruntung 2 hari yang lalu infusnya telah dilepas karena sang pemuda tampan bermata Onix ini sempat pingsan selama seminggu lebih, Pandangan matanya tertuju pada pemandangan luar jendela yang begitu damai disertai kicauan burung pertanda pagi hari, namun pikiran sang pemuda ini, ehem… Uchiha Sasuke melayang pada pertempuran seminggu yang lalu.

#Sasuke POV

Hah…. Hah…. Beginilah nasib jadi bujangan…. (OOC deh si sasuke bin pantat ayam)

'Apa sih Author stres ya… diskripsinya kepanjangan tuh…. Pake ngatain lagi….' (buruan deh..)

'Iya..iya…'

**#kembali kebenang merah (T_T)**

Pagi yang selalu aku rindukan dalam hidupku. Kedamaian, ya kedamaian. Walau terkadang masih terniang peperangan di telah berlalu dan akhirnya Aliansi Shinobi lah yang memenangkannya.

_#FlashBack _

"_HORE…HOREE…."_

_Sorak sorai dari semua aliansi shinobi, yah semuanya telah berakhir dengan, terlihat para shinobi yang terluka akibat peperangan yang hampir tak berujung ini. Sorak sorai, tangisan bahkan pelukan hangat terlihat disetiap Shinobi antar Desa yang dulu pernah bermusuhan Terlihat sesosok mayat yang tak bernyawa yang kini telah di kelilingi oleh para Kage dan 4 Hokage Konoha_

"_hah…hah…hah….akhirnya.. semua telah berakhir" sang pemuda bersurai Raven, bermata onix yang terlihat kelelahan dengan luka sana-sini akibat perlawanannya dengan Uchiha Obito atau Tobi yang sekarang telah tidak bernyawa lagi. Tak mempedulikan lukanya dia mendekati seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata Shapire tak jauh darinya. Tubuh mungil sang gadis yang dikenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto hampir terjatuh dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Pemuda Raven atau yang kita kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke berlutut dan menempatkan Naruto pada pelukannya. Nafasnya terputus-putus dengan mata yang sayu kelelahan, karena pertarungannya dengan Uchiha Madara. _

"_Dobe.. kau tidak apa?" Sasuke sang pangeran stoic kini harus melepaskan julukan itu saat ini. Dengan raut wajah sangat khawatir dia menyingkirkan surai pirang yang menutupi wajah Naruto. Tergambarkan senyum bahagia pada wajah tan milik Naruto memandang sang sahabatnya yang menompang tubuhnya itu. Tangan kiri Naruto menyentuh wajah Sasuke, seakan-akan tidak ingin yang dia lihat itu hanya fatamorgana ditengah padang pasir, mata onix Sasuke menyalang tak percaya._

"_hehehe… hah…hah…kita menang teme… kita menang…."senyuman indah terpancar dari wajah cantiknya. _

_DEEGGG…._

_Seakan-akan ada anak-anak chupit menembakkan panahnya tepat kejantung pangeran stoic itu. Rona merah sekilas tampak pada wajahnya porselennya._

"_iya.. kita menang dobe.. kau hebat.."_

"_hehehe… tapi se-suatu hah..hah.. yang membuatku se-senang… ka-kau telah kembali Sasuke…" rasanya kembali jantung itu ingn keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Senang.. ternyata Dobe kesayangannya sangat bahagia akan kehadirannya._

"_iya dobe.. aku kembali… aku kembali padamu…" Sasuke memeluk lembut tubuh Naruto yang kini matanya tengah tertutup karena kelelahan. _

"_hehe… baka dobe.." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan menecup lembut pada bibir pink manis Naruto sesekali dia melumatkan lembut pada bibirnya. Tak lama dia mengecup pipi dan dahi Naruto yang kini pingsan karena kelelahan._

_Namun kegiatan tersebut segera berakhir karena Tiba-tiba tubuh sang gadis di rebut cepat oleh seorang pria bersurai coklat dengan luka melintang di hidungnya, matanya memandang tajam Sasuke. _

'_ckk… Iruka_sensei' Sasuke membatin tidak suka Naruto direbut tiba-tiba bahkan oleh Sensei yang bagaikan ayah angkat Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba muncul lah pria bersurai pirang dengan deathglear mematikan, hingga membekukan darah pemuda raven pantat ayam ini._

"_Yo-Yodaime_sama!?" Sasuke Sweetdrop ditambah pucat dan gemetar karena ayah dari gadis yang dia cium tengah berdiri dihadapanya.. aura dingin keluar pada tubuh Namikaze Minato a.k.a Yondaime Hokage._

"_**APA.. YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRI KESAYANGANKU… PEMUDA MESUMM…!?" **_

"_ak..aku bisa jelaskan.." Sasuke gemetaran (baru kali ini loh Uchiha Sasuke yang hebat ini gemetaran hebat) dan tanpa aba-aba lagi…._

_**BUUAAAKKKK…..**_

_Salam kenal dari Ayah sang gadis berupa bogem mentah melayang kepipi kirinya. Dan membuat Sasuke pingsan ditempat._

_#Flash back off.._

Hah….. pipi kiriku masih sakit rasanya… (siapa suruh nyium anak orang#author geleng-geleng). Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Dobe si super berisik itu adalah perempuan. Hah… dulu aku sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan aku itu kelainan seksual, menyukai laki-laki pirang seperti Naruto. Bahkan aku sempat menyerah karena tidak mungkin aku membangun kembali klanku bila aku bersanding dengan seorang laki-laki, apa lagi aku sudah berjanji pada Anikiku sesaat sebelum dia lemyap karena Edo tensei untuk memulihkan kembali klan kami. Bahkan dulu ketika pertemuan kami yang terakhir sebagai musuh ingin rasanya aku membunuhnya agar Dobeku tidak bersanding dengan yang lain. Dan ternyata takdir berkata lain, Naruto orang yang aku cintai hingga membuatku OOC adalah perempuan…. (perempuan….perempuan…perempuan….#pake efek gema. Hehehe). Itu artinya aku tidak perlu cari wanita yang ngak jelas lagi.. khukhukhukhu…(hiii…. Dasar Pantat ayam psyco#author sweetdrop)

#Sasuke POV end

TOK..TOK..TOK… (suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan khayalan-khayalan mesum nya# kena deathglear Sasuke..#hiiiiiiii…..)

Dan terlihat seorang gadis pink yang masuk keruangan serba putih no 203 milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke_kun.." Sasuke tidak membalas sapaan Sakura, matanya masih memandang hijaunya pohon diluar jendela kamar rawatnya.

"ne.. Sasuke_kun, gips tangan kananmu akan dibuka 2 minggu lagi"

"hn" jawab singkat, padat dan ngak jelas

"Sasuke_kun.. kau perlu sesuatu.?" Sakura memandang khawatir pada pemuda yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya itu.

"….."

Sakura menunduk dan menyerah pada kelakuan Sasuke yang dari tadi tidak mau memandangnya

"Sasuke.. apa.. kau akan tetap tinggal di Konoha kan"

"…." Sasuke tidak menjawab dan tetap pada posisi matanya yang melihat keluar jendela.

"aku tau Sasuke_kun, kau pasti khawatir akan gelar missing nin dan hukuman yang akan kau terima kan.. tapi tenang saja, Hokage_sama telah memberikan pernyataan bahwa kau dan Itachi anikimu masuk ke Akatsuki sebagai mata-mata Madara. Dan…. Sekarang kau dan kakakmu telah diakui sebagai pahlawan dari Konoha…" Sakura menjelaskan dengan penuh kekhawatiran akan pemuda di depannya itu

#Sasuke POV

Ungh….. nie perempuan berisik banget sih…. Siapa juga yang mikirin itu dasar sok tau. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah Dobeku. Apa dia sudah sadar ya.. yang aku tau para Hokage yang bangkit itu telah kembali kea lam mereka masing-masing. Maka dari itu aku bisa bebas mendekati Naruto sayangku tanpa harus kena bogem dari Tou_sannya seperti 2 minggu yang lalu. Khukhukhukhu…. Aku bisa malamarnya, lalu menikahinya dan punya anak ya.. paling ngak 10 orang agar klanku cepat bangkit lagi. Khukhukhu… sempurna sudah…

#Sasuke POV end..

#Sakura POV..

Akhirnya Sasuke_kun cinta pertamaku telah kembali ke Konoha. Di makin tampan. Namun sayang, aku makin ill feel ngeliatnya, rasanya ada seringai-seringai iblis dan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya jangan-jangan kepalanya terbentur karena bogem dari Yondaime_Hokage.

#Sakura POV end

Lalu tak lama

Tok.. Tok.. Tok…

Shikamaru datang dengan kekasihnya Temari serta Sai teman kelompok 7 Sakura dan Naruto.

"yo.." sapa Shikamaru

Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara

"hn"

"hah… masih singkat seperti biasanya ya Sasuke_kun" keluh Temari

"yah begitulah dia.. merepotkan, ungh Sakura_chan.. Naru_chan sudah sadar belum ya..?"

"entahlah sudah 2 minggu dia belum sadar"

Percakapan ringan itu akhirnya terpotong oleh…..

KYYAAAAA…..TIDAAAKKKKK….

Suara cempreng yang menggelegar rumah sakit Konoha hingga semua pasien yang tadinya koma jadi bangun semua. (?)

"itu..?"

"itu suara naruto" Sasuke langsung bangkit dan berlari keruangan 2 kamar dari ruangannya.

'ada apa… ada apa dengan dobeku…'


	3. BANGKITNYA MY BAKA ANIKI ?

Is It Naruto_chan?

"Naruto anakku di tubuhmu itu ada 2 buah segel yang terpasang"/"aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yg tiba-tiba begini"/hehehe….. aku kira diriku ini tidak normal, ternyata kita memang jodoh dobe…/

Disclaimer © sampe kiamat juga Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto_sensei…

Rated: bisa T bisa M tergantung permintaan pemain (?) – Indonesia

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

Warning : Gaje, semua actor jadi OOC,

Author : Yue Lawliet

**#Behind the scenes Is It Naruto_chan?**

**Haloowww…. Minna.. ketemu lagi dengan daku yang OOC ini (oh ye…?!) thanks ya review kalian yang keren abis… uhuhuhu… aq jadi terharu…. Maaf ya kalau masih banyak typo nya (ngomong2 typo apaan ya?!#BAKKAAA…..!#all crew…) Hehehe bercanda… aq juga sempat mengubah genres-q, jadi humor romantic… gomen.. gomen… ternyata emang aq ngk bisa lepas dari genres humor… ahahahaha….**

**Banyak request dari kawan2 buat jadiin ini lemon… hehehe… sssttt… jangan bilang2 ama Naru_chan ya.. pasti ada kok lemonnya…(HOREEE…#all crew..) pokoknya siap2 tissu aja khukhukhu… yap.. hari ini aq ada pemain baru tapi tokoh lama (?) yang akan meramaikan Fanficq yang super OOC ini hehehe… karena ini salah satu permintaan dari readers.. pokoknya selamat menikmati (ala kantin SD) readers yang kece-kece… (woyy… kpan mau mulai nie…#all crew+all actor) hehehe…. Okeeyyy… sebelum dimulai kta membaca doa menurut agama dan kepercayaan masing2….**

**Berdoa mulai…..**

…**.(semoga banyak yang suka dengan fanfic yang nista ini)**

**AMIN…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#**Chapter 3: my BAKA ANIKI ?**

**#**RS Konoha

KYYAAAAA…..TIDAAAKKKKK….

Suara cempreng yang menggelegar rumah sakit Konoha hingga semua pasien yang tadinya koma jadi bangun semua. (?)

"itu..?"

"itu suara naruto" Sasuke langsung bangkit dan berlari keruangan 2 kamar dari ruangannya.

'ada apa… ada apa dengan dobeku…'sasuke membatin..

#Normal POV

Dengan cepat 4 Orang Konoha + 1 Orang Shinobi dari Sunagakure melesat kesumber teriakan yang baru saja mengusik ketenangan mereka.

BRAKKK…

Dengan kasar pintu kamar 205 di buka oleh pemuda tampan berambut raven bak pantat ayam menerobos masuk dengan kasar keruangan yang hampir bernuansa putih namun berbeda dengan kamar sang bungsu Uchiha, kamar tersebut bak kapal pecah karena banyak barang yang berterbangan seperti kunai, kursi, meja, tas, baju, sepatu, underwear (hah..?singkirin underware"a..#author panik) sampai piring dan gelas yang hampir saja mengenai wajah tampan stoic'a dan berhasil dihindari dengan sukses hingga mengenai dahi Sai yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Sasuke..

"ouch…aduhh… apa-apaan ini…."sambil ngusap-ngusap dahinya yang merah (poor Sai..)

Dan betapa kagetnya para pemuda-pemudi Shinobi itu melihat pemandangan didepan matanya. Hingga membuat wajah stoic sang pemuda raven runtuh saat itu juga..

"DO…DOBE….?!"

#Flash Back… 45 menit yang lalu…

#kamar 205

Suasana yang tenang menyelimuti kamar yang serba putih tersebut, terlihat seorang gadis manis yang tengah tertidur diatas ranjang berselimutkan kain berwarna orange warna kesukaannya, perlahan gorden jendela yang tepat berada pada samping kanan ranjang sang gadis berambut blonde, berkulit tan dan berwajah manis itu dibuka oleh pemuda tampan berkulit putih dan berambut jingga agak kemerahan, sehingga menyinari rambut keemasan miliknya.

Pemuda tampan bermata tajam dengan aksen eyeliner yang mempertegas mata rubynya tersenyum tipis melihat gadis yang tertidur dengan damai itu, dengan lembut dia mendekatkan tangannya dan membelai surai pirang keemasan sang gadis. Perlahan mata indah bagai batu safir itu terbuka walau agak meredup karena lamanya sang gadis yang tertidur itu.

"unghh…" gadis itu menggeliat dari posisinya dan terduduk diranjangnya dengan kesadaran yang masih 10 %.

"heii… kau baru bangun" suara merdu agak serak-serak menggoda setiap pendengarnya menyapa pagi hari sang gadis.

"iya… Tou_san.." entah siapa yang ada dihadapan sang gadis tapi hanya sosok Tousannya yang saat itu terbayang olehnya.

TWITCCHH… sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi si pemuda bermata Ruby itu.

"Naru.. mau ketoilet dulu ya…." Dengan gontai sang gadis berjalan ketoilet dan menutup pintunya. Sepertinya kesadarannya masih 15%.. haduh…haduh…

"HAH…?! Kenapa dia panggil aku Tousan?" sang pemuda itu kebingungan plus kesal mendengar pernyataan sang gadis yang saat ini kita kenal dengan Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto yang sekarang telah berubah fisik menjadi wanita itu.

#Toilet 205

#Naruto POV

Ungh… kok masih ngantuk ya..? entah berapa lama aku tertidur hingga membuat tubuhku terasa pegal dan agak sulit digerakan. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatanku didalam toilet, aku mendekatkan diriku di depan wastafell yang masih berada dalam kamar kecil itu. Ku garuk-garuk punggungku yang masih terbalut piyama serta rambut panjangku yang agak gatal ini, entah sudah berapa hari aku tidak mandi ya… eh.. sebentar? Rambut panjang? Loh… kok rambutku jadi panjang?. Aku mencuci wajahku agar penglihatan mataku menjadi jelas. Kupandangi bayangan tubuhku yang tidak familiar ini.

"eh..?"

Aku menggosok mataku agar memperjelas pandangan mataku di depan cermin. Terlihat sangat jelas, sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang, memiliki mata safir, berkulit tan dengan tubuh langsing nan molek serta dada yang montok,

"waw… (suit…suit…#para crew menahan mimisan dengan tissue dihidung) eh..? tunggu sebentar?" aku menelusuri tubuhku ini dari atas hingga bawah.

Ternyata benar kata Tousan, ternyata segelnyaku sudah hilang.

Kembali ingatanku ketika berada didalam salah satu dimensi tempat Ku_nii berada. Dan saat dimana segel Kikyo_Hime terbuka. Hah… benar-benar sakit rasanya waktu itu, tapi.. tak apa lah.. yang penting dunia Shinobi sudah kembali damai… hehehe… tapi… unghh… uhuhuhu… 16 th,,, 16 th…. (sambil nangis-nangis nista) Waktuq yang berharga sebagai Uzumaki Naruto Shinobi Tampan dari Konoha (narsis…?!) tersia-siakan…

"hah… ternyata aq sudah jadi perempuan ya…" lirihku memandang bayangan tubuhku sendiri. Rasanya masih berat aku menerima kenyataan kalau aq itu perempuan, yahhh… gimana tidak selama 16 tahun aku hidup sebagai laki-laki, melakukan hal yang berbau laki-laki, bahkan kadang aku suka mengintip wanita yang sedang mandi.. hehehe… (dasar murid Sennin ero#author sweetdrop). Kok rasanya aku seperti kena karma ya?

"wah.. ternyata aku cantik dan seksi juga ya, bahkan lebih cantik dari Sakura_chan dan lebih seksi dari Hinata_chan… hehehe" aku mengedipkan mataku didepan kaca lalu terbesit ide iseng plus narsis aq berpose bak foto model didapan cermin….(CROOTTTT…..unghh… ngk kuat….#semua di tempat mendadak mimisan masal)

"hehhehe… oh iya.. kira-kira kalau aq pakai jurus andalanku itu dan mengagetkan Tousanku yang ada diluar bagaimana jadinya ya..? khukhukhu sekalian balas dendam sama Tousan… khekhekhe…." aku bersiap mengunakan jurus andalanku tak lain dan tak bukan adalah…

"HENGE….."

(HAH..? tissue… tissue….#semua crew +jawsdrop nyari2 tissu

POOFFF… (mendadak asap pink mengelilingi kamar mandi)

#Naruto POV end

#Normal POV

Disisi lain tepatnya sesaat Naruto meninggalkan pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan itu ke kamar kecil. Pemuda yang di panggil Tousan nya itu tampak kesal dengan kedua tangan terlipat didadanya, sambil mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kekesalan karena di sangka Tousannya

"Hah… dasar… kenapa kitsune itu memanggilku Tousan sih…. Dasar tidak sopan, dia tidak tau apa sudah 2 minggu lebih aq menjaganya, dasar tidak tau terima kasih…. Kalau tidak karena di minta MinaKushi aku ogah menjaganya… hah… kalau bukan karena kau yang sudah kuanggap Otoutoq eh… maksudku Imoutoku tidak mau aku ada disini.." umpatan-umpatan kekesalan sang Kitsune bermata Ruby terus keluar hingga terdengarlah suara dari dalam kamar kecil.

"HENGE…."

POOFFF….

'HHAH?!'

Tiba-tiba asap pink keluar dari kamar kecil yang pintunya telah terbuka lebar itu.

TADDDAAA…..

"uhuk…uhuk…uhuk… huachiii... srooottt….." mendadak pemuda itu kena alergi asap.. (ow… tetangga kita batuk…#all crew)

"otousan… onegai…." Dengan gaya super seksi dan tanpa dibalut sehelai benang pun. Sang gadis pirang bernama Naruto itu mendekati pemuda di depannya.

"eh..?" dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika yang dia dapati ternyata bukanlah Tousan yg ingin dia jahili.

"a..a..a…"si pemuda itu membatu dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka lalu tak lama.

CRRROOOTTTT…. Diakhiri dengan mimisan (lebih tepatnya mimisan massal#author ikutan mimisan)

"EHHH… SI..SIAPA KAU…" sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda di depannya yang masih sibuk menyeka darah mimisa.

"Naru… ini..ak.."

"KYYYAAAAAA…..…TIDAKKK…."

PRANG…

GOMPYANG…..

JEGERRR….

DUARRR…..

Dan maka diiringi dengan suara-suara barang yang dilempar, maka berakhirlah ketenangan dirumah sakit tersebut… (ngumpet..ngumpet..#author ngumpet dibawah ranjang)

#kembali pada 45 menit kedepan..

BRAKKK…

Para pemuda-pemudi Shinobi itu melihat pemandangan didepan matanya. Hingga membuat wajah stoic sang pemuda raven runtuh saat itu juga..

"DO…DOBE….?!"

Yap… tepat disana terlihat seorang gadis pirang tak berpakaian dengan kursi yang hendak dia lemparkan kepada pemuda berambut Orange didepannya. Dengan cepat kilat Sakura dan Temari menutupi mata Said an Shikamaru sementara Sasuke…..

SREETTT…

Dengan cepat sambil menahan aliran dari hidungnya tentu saja tetap dengan tampang stoicnya, menutupi tubuh sang gadis idamannya dengan selimut yang ada didepannya.

'unghh…. Dobe….' Sasuke membatin sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena malu (malu apa napsu Sas…#Urusaaiii…..#ngehehehe….)

Sementara pemuda orange itu tengah pingsan karena berhasil terkena lemparan bom di pojok kamar (hadehh… hadehhh…).

"Teme… ada pria mesum dikamarku…..!" sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pemuda pingsan didepannya.

"AH… KURAMA_SAN…" Sakura teriak kaget ketika melihat pemuda tersebut.

"Ku..Kurama..?!" Naruto binggung

DRAP…DRAP…DRAP…

Dan keributan tersebut berhasil membawa seorang wanita pirang bertubuh seksi yang tak termakan usia itu datang bersama dengan seorang pria berambut raven agak panjang serta memiliki keriput dikedua sisinya datang menuju sumber keributan tersebut.

"APA-APAAN INI… "

"HUAA…. KU_chan…" pria keriput itu kaget dan menghampiri pria Orange yang disebut Kurama yang ada disudut kamarnya.

"Baa_san…" perlahan Naruto meloading semua manusia yang singgah dikamarnya

"eh… sakura, sai, Shika, Temari… " lalu betapa kagetnya Naruto ternyata pria berwajah tampan tapi keriput itu adalah…

"HAH…. ITACHI_NI?!"

Bruk.. dan dengan pandangan mata yang masih berputar Naruto pingsan karena menyaksikan orang-orang yang tak mungkin ada didepannya…

.

.

.

Skip time…

Setelah keributan yang sangat sukses membuat setengah dari tembok kamar 205 hancur hingga membuat seorang wanita cantik berbadan seksi a.k.a Godaime Hokage tengah berwajah masam melihat cucu kesayangannya yang sekarang tengah menundukkan kepala karena rasa bersalah. Dan tak jauh dari mereka berkumpul pula Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Temari. Dan tak lupa dua orang yang membuat Naruto pingsan Kurama pemuda tampan berambut orange kemerahan yang amat mirip Tousannya tapi versi liar serta Itachi pemuda tampan keriput berambut raven yang amat mirip dengan Sasuke karena memang dia adalah Aniki Sasuke. Sesekali Naruto melirik kedua pemuda yang ada didepannya dengan takut-takut

'i..itu… bukannya Anikinya Teme ya? Kok ada disini.. jangan-jangan sebenarnya aku sudah mati ya…. Uhuhuhu…. La..lalu… itu bukannya Ku_nii kok ada disini..? kayanya bener deh aku itu sudah mati…."

Tsunade yang dapat mengira apa yang ada dipikiran gadis polos didepannya hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang sambil ngusap-ngusap dadanya.

"hah…. Angkat wajahmu Naruto.." perintah Tsunade a.k.a Godaime Hokage. Sang gadis dengan wajah seribu ekspresi, antara takut, ngeri, panic yah campur aduk, tapi tidak menghilangkan keimutan wajahnya.

'Ka..kawai…' semua orang berpikiran sama

"Naru….aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku dan si keriput ini ada disini.."

_#Flash Back 1 hari setelah peperangan_

_Setelah peperangan berakhir akhirnya para Shinobi beristirahat di sebuah basecamp yang ada di hutan Konoha. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang terluka parah dan tak luput pula ada yang gugur dalam peperangan tersebut._

_Lalu tak jauh dari basecamp besar terbuat dari kayu itu ada Sebuah rumah bak istana kaisar yang terbuat dari kayu pula hasil karya dari Harashima sang Dewa Shinobi Hokage. Dan didalam ruangan besar seperti tempat pertemuan, tetrlihat 4 zombie Hokage dan 5 Kage yang tengah melakukan rapat mendadak diruangan tersebut. Tapi bila dilihat secara detail ternyata bukanlah rapat tapi lebih tepatnya pertemuan kangen antara Harashima dan Tsunade cucu kesayangannya._

"_OH… cucuku sayang…" Harashima merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk sang cucu namun dibalas dengan_

_PLAAKKKK…. Tamparan manis dari sang cucu (?)_

"_uhuhu… kok aku ditampar…"maka runtuhlah sudah gelar Dewa Shinobi Harashima._

"_dasar… ngapain pake bangun istana di hutan segala sih…. JII_CHAN.."_

'_jii_chan' semua yang diruangan mendadak sweetdrop_

"_hehe.. kan untuk kenyamanan…"_

"_sudah..sudah.. bisa dijelaskan kenapa para 4 Hokage mengumpulkan kami disini" Gaara menengahi._

"_sebenarnya dengan lepasnya segel Kikyo_Hime akan membawa bencana yang dapat mengancam keselamatan Jinchuriki Kyuubi bahkan dunia Shinobi" Tobirama menjelaskan_

"_Rikudo Sennin sengaja menyegel miko itu didalam tubuh kyuubi dan menciptakan jiwa baru dari Kyuubi yang bernama Kurama yang bergender laki-laki agar Kikyo Hime tidak mengacaukan keseimbangan alam" sambung Minato dengan ekspresi agak sedih._

"_sebentar maksud mu apa?" Tsunade mulai penasaran dengan penjelasan yang agak berbelit-belit dari para Hokage pendahulunya._

"_itu semua karena aku memiliki kekuatan yang dapat mengacaukan jiwa makhluk di alam ini"_

_Serentak para Hokage dan Kage menuju sumber suara, tepat didepan pintu seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang dengan mata merah bersandar didepan pintu sambil melipat tangannya didada._

"_Na..Naruto.." Gaara kaget melihat sosok gadis cantik didepannya_

"_bukan dia adalah Kurama" sanggah Minato_

"_ckckck… jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikan itu Minato_kun, panggil saja aku dengan nama yang diberikan Rikudo, panggil aku Kikyo saja, kau tau kan wujudku sekarang adalah wanita"_

"_bisa kau jelaskan Kurama_Hime" Mei Terumi, sang Godaime dari Mizukage penasaran._

_TWITCHH... (sudut siku2 Kikyo)_

_TAP..TAP..TAP..._

_si gadis manis itu mendekati sang Godaime dari Mizukage dan melingkarkan tangannya dengan mata tajam Rubynya menatap mata zambrud di depannya, bagaikan membius sang Godaime perempuan tersebut_

_"aku bilang.. panggil aku KIKYO.."dengan pelan dan dingin suaranya memikat telinga orang didepannya, hingga_

_BRUUKKK..._

_Godaime Mei Terumi terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk._

_'ke...ke...kekuatan PHEROMONT yang luar biasa' semua orang disana membatin serempak_

"_aku yang terlahir dari pohon sakura yang telah menghisap energy langit dan bumi selama 5000 th lamanya. Dan pada saat kelahiranku orang pertama yang aku lihat adalah Rikudo" sang gadis itu berjalan hingga menemukan kursi ditengah para pendengarnya._

"_seiringnya waktu kami selalu bersama hingga akhirnya Rikudo menyadari bahwa kekuatanku sangat berbahaya bagi keseimbangan alam, aku memiliki kekuatan….hah…."sejenak gadis itu menarik nafas panjang dan terpapar jelas kesedihan dimatanya._

"_bisa anda jelaskan… apa itu… Kikyo_san" dengan nada bicara lembut sang Yondaime Raikage_

"_yaitu kekuatan mengendalikan jiwa semua makhluk serta elemen alam yang ada, kau tau…"sang gadis mendekatkan dirinya pada Tobirama yang berada tapat didepannya, dengan wajah stoic Tobirama tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sang gadis yang kita kenal saat ini bernama Kikyo_Hime a.k.a Kurama yang masih tengah berada dalam tubuh Jinchurikinya dikarenakan kesadaran Jinchuriki yang tak pulih karena kelelahan hingga dia terambil alih oleh bijuunya sendiri, mendekatkan dirinya dan duduk dipangkuan Tobirama yang hampir setengah sweetdrop. Sambil mengelus-ngelus surai peraknya dengan mata tajam berwarna ruby itu menatap mata merah sang Nindaime Hokage. Ruby bertemu Ruby.. para Kage dan Hokage menelan ludah sambil melihat aksi sang gadis yang terbilang err… erotis.._

"_hanya dengan memandang lawanku maka dia akan terpikat padaku, ya akan…. To-bi-ra-ma-kun.." dengan nada suara seksi maka…_

_SERRR…_

_Cairan merah kental keluar dari hidung sang Nindaime hingga dengan resmi runtuhlah wajah stoicnya (ngahahaha…..#author ketawa-ketawa nista)_

"_ii..iya… yang mulia…."_

_Lalu dengan kasar sang gadis menjauhkan tangan Tobirama yang ingin mencium punggung tangannya._

"_yah… makanya menurut Rikudo aku itu sangat berbahaya bila dalam bentuk wanita, makanya jiwaku disegel dan digantikan dengan wujud laki-laki berupa Kurama, memang sih menyenangkan mempermainkan orang… yah…makanya aku dendam dengan Rikudo berengsek itu yang membuat tubuhku menjadi laki-laki"_

'_tapi memang seharusnya disegel saja' para Kage dan Hokage sependapat dalam hati._

"_baiklah.. baiklah.. jadi kau mau tetap dalam bentuk itu Kikyo_Hime" sambil memijit-mijit dahinya Sarutobi mulai frustasi menghadapi gadis manis didepannya, disisi lain Tobirama dengan matanya yang berbentuk hati memandangi sang gadis..(kayanya Tobirama jadi OOC deh#author jawsdrop)_

"_tentu saja tidak Sarutobi_san, aku memang tidak seharusnya menjadi perempuan, bila aq masih dalam bentuk perempuan bisa-bisa terjadi perang ke 5 sampai ke 10 di dunia Shinobi hanya karena memperebutkan aku, tapi aku tidak mau kalau disegel lagi… enak saja…. Tapi bila aq tidak disegel itu juga akan membahayakan jiwa Naru_chan, karena ditubuhnya yang ringkih ini harus menyimpan 2 kekuatan sekaligus. Jiwa Kurama masih tetap hidup sebagai Kyuubi bergender pria dan aku yang baru bangkit ini juga memiliki kekuatan sendiri, kalian tau Bijuu ke 10 yang kalian sebut Juubi itu bukan seperti itu bentuknya" sang gadis menunjuk monster yang beku di luar jendela istana buatan Harashima Senju._

"_tapi berbentuk Rubah yang mirip dengan Kyuubi namun berekor 10 berwarna putih, yang merupakan kembaran dari Kyuubi"_

"_ja…jadi…" sejenak Gaara mengerti kesimpulan pembicaraan ini._

"_ya… tubuh ringkih anak ini menampung 2 Bijuu sekaligus"_

"_AUPPAAA….." semua orang kaget_

"_ja..jadi bagaimana dengan nasib anakku Kikyo…" Minato mulai khawatir dengan keselamatan anak perempuannya_

"_hanya ada satu cara, kalian harus memisahkan jiwa Kurama dan memasukkannya pada sebuah tubuh yang terbentuk dari salah satu ekor Juubi, karena bila dimasuki oleh manusia pasti Kurama tidak akan mau.."_

"_hah…?! Bagaimana caranya.." serempak semua orang diruangan_

"_didalam tubuh Juubi tersimpan sebuah tubuh yang disembunyikan oleh Rikudo untuk nantinya akan menampung jiwa Kyuubi, dan hanya orang yang memiliki sharingan klan Uchiha dan mata pendeteksi titik cakra seperti milik Hyuga Neji lah yang dapat menemukannya"._

"_tapi kan Hyuga Neji sudah meninggal.." Onoki sang Sandaime Tsuchikage mulai ikut berbicara (biar kebagian peran)_

"_kalau sharingan, kita masih punya Uchiha Sasuke, bila Byakugan kita bisa memakai Hyuga Hinata". Sambung Tsunade_

"_tidak…tidak… bukan Sharingan anak ayam itu yang kita perlukan, tapi Sharingan Uchiha Itachi, karena Uchiha Itachi memiliki Sharingan tanpa ada noda dendam dan Hyuga Neji Byakugan yang dimilikinya adalah yang paling sempurna, tubuh Kyuubi itu telah dilapisi oleh cakra murni yang tidak akan terdeteksi bila Sharingan pendeteksinya terbentuk oleh dendam"_

"_ta…tapi kan mereka sudah meninggal" Gaara mulai putus asa._

"_tenang saja, karena kekuatanku yang paling hebat adalah membawa jiwa manusia yang telah mati untuk kembali kedunia namun dengan satu syarat, tubuh asli manusia itu harus masih utuh"._

_#Flash Back off_

"begitulah ceritanya mengapa si Keriput ini telah hidup kembali" Kurama mengakhiri ceritanya dan dihadiahi

PLETAKKK…

"unghh…. Itaiii" jitakan dari pemuda Keriput a.k.a Uchiha Itachi

"ini itu tanda lahir Kurama…"

"hah… urusai…."

'sejak kapan Ku_nii akrab dengan Itachi?" Naruto sweetdrop

"oh iya… kalau Neji kan jelas tubuhnya masih ada, tapi kan kalau Itachi_san… bukannya.." Naruto masih binggung dengan jalan cerita yang muter-muter ini (author juga ikutan bingung#dasar baka…)

"itu karena aku masih menyimpan tubuh aniki dalam dimensi Sharingan" Sasuke meneruskan.

"yah… untung saja Otouto ku yang manis ini masih menyimpan tubuhku" sambil merangkul Sasuke"

"lepaskan tanganmu Baka Aniki…"

"hehe.. tapi kau senang kan Otoutoku.." masih merangkul rangkul Sasuke

"hah… urusai…"

"hehehehe Otoutoku memang manis.."

'Itachi yang paling jenius kenapa jadi OOC begini' semua orang serempak membatin

"tapi sebentar Hokage sama. Itu artinya Naruto masih menyimpan Bijuu ditubuhnya kan" Tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Anikinya yang masih melingkar di pundaknya. (waduh… Anikiku knapa jadi OOC gini..)

"yah… yang tertinggal di Tubuh Naruto memang hanya Kikyo_Hime yang merupakan Juubi berbentuk Rubah perak, kekuatannya hampir sama dengan Kyuubi bahkan lebih kuat dari Kyuubi. Namun masalah terbesarnya itu adalah semua kekuatan Miko pada Kikyo_Hime otomatis diwarisi oleh Naruto, seperti kekuatan mengembalikan jiwa manusia dan….."

"PHEROMON.." Kurama menambahkan dengan penuh penekanan

"HAH….?!" Semua ber 'hah' ria minus Tsunade dan Itachi.

"dan bila sebelum umur 17 th kau belum mendapatkan seorang suami maka kekuatan Pheromon yang ada pada Kikyo akan menstimulasi semua lawan jenis dan kau…" Tsunade menjelaskan sambil menunjuk hidung Naruto

"akan dikejar-kejar dan dimangsa seperti layaknya anak domba dikelilingi serigala-serigala lapar SE-U-MUR HI-DUP-MU"

"HAHHH….?! Kok gitu sih Tsunade baa_san" Naruto protes.

"yah… itu pesan terakhir Kikyo sebelum dia kembali ketubuhmu" saut Kurama sekenanya

"INI TIDAK ADIL…. Kenapa aku..aku.. sambil menundukan wajahnya

"Naru_chan" Sakura memegang pundak Naruto dari belakang untuk menenangkannya. Namun dengan cepat Naruto berlari dan keluar kamarnya

"Naruto…." Semua orang di ruangan serempak memanggilnya.

#Naruto POV

Aku berlari sekuat mungkin dari ruangan kamar rumah sakit yang aku gunakan. Kenapa harus aku yang menerima ini semua, belum cukup hatiku menerima hidupku yang harus berubah 180 derajat ini. Sekarang aku harus menerima kekuatan menyusahkan ini pula..

"ANGGHHHH…. Aku belum siap untuk jadi istri orang…." Teriakku hingga membuat semua orang dijalan keheranan.

Aku terus berlari sampai menuju danau biru yang memilikipohon sakura yang amat besar hingga sebuah tangan hangat menarik tubuhku, dan membenamkannya pada kehangatan tubuh seseorang. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat wajah pemuda yang 25 cm lebih tinggi dariku.

"Sa..Sasuke.."

"menangislah dobe…"

"hiks..hiks…"

Air mataku mendadak tumpah didada bidangnya, hangat… pelukannya hangat.. bahkan dulu aku tidak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya.

DEG..DEG…DEG..

Ini… apa ini… kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang.. masa iya sih aku kena penyakit jantung

(GUBRAKKK…..#author dan crew bergubrak ria)

#Naruto POV end

#Sasuke POV

Aku memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat. Aku tahu pasti berat untuknya menerima takdir ini. Menjadi perempuan.. setelah 16 th hidup menjadi laki-laki.

Terdengar suara isakan dari bibir mungilnya yang membuatku bergetar dan menahan mimisan sedari tadi. Hah… untung saja aku ini seorang Uchiha…

"Teme…"

"hn..?"

Dia menegakkan wajahnya hingga matanya sejajar dengan mataku. Mata biru yangtertutup awan hitam namun amat cantik bagiku.

"kau tau.. mungkin aku benci pada takdir yang telah digariskan untukku ini, tapi…"

"tapi…?"

"aku bahagia, karena berkat terbukanya segel ini dunia Shinobi kembali damai dan…"

"dan..?" terlihat rona merah di pipinya yang membuatnya semakin cantik… unghh…. Tahan…tahan… (Sasuke makin OOC)

"aku senang… kau sudah kembali Teme.. hehe.." senyuman manis terukir dibibirnya…

"apa pun rupamu kau adalah kau Naruto.."

"iya…." Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan terlihat dia telah kembali semangat seperti Naruto yang aku kenal

"YOSSHHH… terserah dengan takdir ini..yang terpenting…" dia memandang ke arahku dan mengengam kedua tanganku..

'apa itu yang terpenting Naruto' rasanya aku ingin mengatakan itu namun darah Uchihaku menahannya (takut dibilang ke-geeran ya anak ayam#urusaii…..)

"yang terpenting…" matanya masih memandang mataku…. Ungh...

"yang terpenting…?" aku membeo

"yang terpenting… aku lapar Teme….ayo kita cari ramen.."

GUBRRAAKKKK…

rasanya ingin ikutan jatuh secara tidak elit namun tak tampak karena darah Uchihaku ini melarangnya. Thanks Tou_san Kaa_san kau lahirkan aku sebagai Uchiha…

"ayo kita makan…" aku mengacak surai panjangnya

"hehehe.. ayo…." Dengan semangat dia mengandeng tanganku dan kembali ke tengah kota Konoha mencari kedai Ichiraku.

Naruto.. aku yakin takdir ini menandakan bahwa kita telah berjodoh….

.

.

.

TO BE COUNTINUE…..


	4. HOW TO BE A GIRL…?

Is It Naruto_chan?

"Naruto anakku di tubuhmu itu ada 2 buah segel yang terpasang"/"aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yg tiba-tiba begini"/hehehe….. aku kira diriku ini tidak normal, ternyata kita memang jodoh dobe…/

Disclaimer © sampe kiamat juga Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto_sensei…

Rated: bisa T bisa M tergantung permintaan pemain (?) – Indonesia

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

Warning : Gaje, semua actor jadi OOC,

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

**# SALAM AUTHOR**

**ALOHAA… kawan-kawan (ala bolang di hawai) trims dah buka fanfic nistaku ini… thanks juga untuk para readers yg reviews cerita e'ni….**

"**REVIEWS KALIAN LUAR BIASA…" (ala Ariel 'Noah') hehehe…**

**Dicerita yang lalu dengan sangat senang hati akhirnya aku menghadirkan 2 pemain lawas kita yang tak asing lagi ini….. **

**BAIKLAH….. LADIES AND GENTLEMAN…. KAMI PERSEMBAHKAN…. (jeng…jeng…jeng….) **

**Disudut merah… (ala ring tinju..) dengan tinggi 180 cm berat 65 kg tampan mirip Minato, berkulit putih, surai orange kemerahan dengan mata tajam…. **

**KURAMA NO KITSUNE… **

**Disudut biru… (masih ala ring tinju..) dengan tinggi 185 cm berat 75 kg tampan, bermata onix berkulit putih, surai raven panjang sebahu dengan dua buah keriput yang melintang diwajah**

**UCHIHA ITACHI…..**

**Kurama/Itachi: Thank You… Thank You….. **

**Author: disini ceritanya jadi apa Ku_chan? (sok-sok jadi wartawan gossip)**

**Kurama: Lah…. Kan kau yang bikin cerita BAKA…. Masa ngak tau… **

**Author: yah.. jawab lah Ku_chan, pelit ama dah….**

**Kurama: oke.. oke… disini aku menjadi seorang **_**Kannusi **_**yang lahir dari salah satu ekor dari Juubi, asal muasal ku itu adalah Kyuubi yang ada pada Tubuh Naru_chan. Karena Kikyo_Hime sudah bangun maka jiwaku harus dipindahkan (Chapter 3). NAH…. DAH NGERTI BLOM LOE….? (deathglear author)**

**Author: i-i-iya deh.. ehem.. oke deh… oh iya satu pemain lagi nie. Hai… Itachi_san lama ngk eksis kemana aja…**

**Itachi: liburan di dimensinya Baka Otoutoku hehehe….(nyengir-ngengir gaje)**

**Author: oh iya denger-denger dirimu lagi deket sama cewek ye….?**

**Itachi: ah… gossip itu jangan percaya. Yang bener sama seorang cowok… (ngelirik nista Kurama)**

**Kurama: APA LIAT-LIAT KERIPUT..!**

**Itachi: pokoknya di chapter ini akan penuh dng kemesraan ku dengan Ku_chan… khukhukhu…. (menyeringai nista)**

**Kurama: ngak….! bo'ong-bo'ong…. GYAAA….. (itachi peluk-peluk Kurama)LEPASKAN AKU KERIPUUUTTTTTTTTTT….**

**Hah… capek deh… nasib-nasib punya actor sakit jiwa semua (ngak jauh beda ama kamu.. #Itachi + Kurama). Oke deh…. Semoga chapter ini disukai para readers ku yang kece-kece… hehehe…**

'

'

'

'

* * *

**#HOW TO BE A GIRL..…?**

Hari yang indah disebuah desa Konoha yang damai, setelah perjuangan dalam perperangan aliansi Shinobi dan Madara cs hampir 3 minggu yang lalu. Sebuah Desa yang terkenal dengan para Shinobi Hebat dan dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage wanita yang terkenal dengan kecantikan dan keawetannya…. Sampai-sampai para Kage di Negara-negara lain bingung + agak Horror hahaha…..

Sang Hokage yang kini sedang duduk di meja ruangannya, dengan tenang cucu dari Harashima ini meyerumput teh hijaunya berdampingan 5 tusuk dango warna-warni yang dia gemari bersama dengan Shizune asisten setianya

SRUUUPPPP…..

"hahh…. Hari yang damai ya Shizune…." Dengan senyum damai sang Hokage meletakan gelas tehnya dan mulai meyambar 1 tusuk dango kesukaanya.

"iya Hokage sama, setelah peperangan berakhir rasanya dunia Shinobi lebih tenang ya..

"ya.. benar sekali, oh iya bagaimana dengan perkembangan Naruto dan tubuh barunya"

"ya.. semakin baik Hokage sama, yah.. mungkn kendala hanya pada psikis Naruto, karena kebiasaan selama 16 th tdak mungkn berubah dalam 2 minggu kan," sambil ikutan nyomot dango. (jadi ngiler author)

"yayaya… tapi paling tidak sebelum usianya 17 th dia harus punya calon suami kan, kalau begini terus kapan aku bisa melihat cicit-cicitku lahir…"

"ahaha… bersabarlah Hokage sama… ". Shizune tertawa renyah

"oh iya. apa semua pemberianku untuk Naruto sudah di serahkan pada Sakura ya?" sambil nyerumput tehnya lagi

"haha…pasti sudah kok Hokage sama, dan kelihatannya Sakura juga sangat antusias sekali begitu juga para Kunoichi yang lain loh"

"ahahaha…. Bagaimana ya habis cucuku sangat manis dan cantik sih.."

Yah begitulah pagi hari yang damai sang Hokage desa Konoha. Dengan nikmatnya kembali meyerumput teh hijau terbaik yang dikirimkan langsung dari Iwagakure. Namun tiba-tiba kedamaian itu terusik oleh….

DRAP..DRAP…DRAP….

"TSUNADE BAA SAN…." Suara cempreng yang mengelegar kantornya

BRAAKKK….. (suara pintu dibanting)

PUAAHHH….. dengan bersamaan sang Hokage beserta asistennya kaget dan menyemburkan teh bersamaan. Karena suara cempreng gadis yang mereka bicarakan sedari tadi.

Maka dengan ini telah hilang sudah kedamaian untuk Hokage sama ..(poor Tsunade)

TWITCHH….(sudut siku-siku Tsunade)

BRAKKKK…(suara meja digebrak)

"ADA APA LAGI BOCAH….?!" Yang dibentak malah kelabakan seperti mencati-cari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"baa_san.. baa_san… sembunyikan aku…." Tanpa aba-aba Naruto bersembunyi dibalik meja Hokage. Lalu tiba-tiba…

"hei.. Naru_chan ini bukan arena bermain…" Shizune Sweetdrop

DRAP…DRAP…DRAP…. (suara langkah kaki buru-buru)

BRAAAKKKKK…

kembali pintu kantor itu di gebrak dengan keras oleh para Kunoichi, Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata.

"Hokage Sama.. anda melihat Naru_chan" dengan serentak mereka bertanya.

TWITCHH… TWITCHH… (sudut siku-siku Tsunade makin banyak)

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DIKANTORKU…" dengan keras suara sang Hokage terdengar hingga radius 200 meter hingga para burung-burung yang berkicauan kabur mendengar teriakannya (author lebay).

"ayo.. keluar bocah.." sambil menyeret 'mesra' keluar Naruto dari bawah kolong mejanya.

"Baa_san tega deh.." Naruto mengembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibir pink'a tanda dia kesal terhadap Baa_san kesayangannya.

'Ka..Kawai…' semua orang diruangan membatin massa (kyaa….#author histeris).

"bisa dijelaskan Sakura, kenapa kalian sampai main kejar-kejaran dikantorku.." sang Hokage berdada besar itu menatap tajam pada mereka yang telah menggangu ketenangannya 20 menit yang lalu.

"begini Hokage sama Naru_chan kita yang manis ini, tidak mau… em..eto…"

"bisa lebih kau jelaskan lagi Sakura?" Tsunade menatap tajam Kunoichi berambut pink, murid kesayanganya.

"dia tidak mau memakai… " Sakura gelagapan sambil melirik teman-temanya yang agak sweetdrop.

"dia tidak mau memakai pakaian yang selayaknya Kunoichi Hokage Sama" Ino mempercepat jawaban Sakura.

"apa?" dengan tajam Sang Hokage beralih menatap penampilan cucu kesayanganya yang saat ini tengah jawdrop karena tatapannya.

"a..apa.. baa_san?"

Dengan alis yang berkerut Tsunade_Hime mendekat pada gadis manis bersurat pirang didepannya, sang gadis yang ditatap memalingkan matanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca kearah Sakura cs yang sweetdrop.

'MATI AKU….Sakura_chan, Ino_chan, Tenten_chan, bahkan Hinata_chan teganya kalian padaku' Naruto membatin,

Yang ditatap hanya memberikan kode

'Go..gomen Naru_chan'

Sang Hokage menatap tajam penampilan sang cucu kesayangan,

'em… baju sweeter orange hitam dan celana stelan Jounin dengan alas kaki.. ini sih baju dia waktu masih jadi laki-laki… eh… tunggu dulu…' Tsunade membatin dan menatap makin tajam pada bagian tubuh Naruto yang paling menonjol. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Tsunade membuka resleting sweeter Naruto, dan betapa kagetnya dia ternyata..

TWITCHH…. TWITCHH…. TWITCHH…. (sudut siku-siku Hokage makin banyak)

"NARUTTTOOOO…. KENAPA KAU TIDAK PAKE BRAA…."

Kembali jeritan nista sang Hokage kita yang terhormat hingga teriakan itu terdengat sampai radius 200 meter keluar kantor Hokage.

Di tempat lain tak jauh dari kantor Hokage, seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai raven bak pantat ayam yang kini tengah berbelanja makanan kesukaanya tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu… TOMAT… dengan Aniki 'kesayangannya'. Tiba-Tiba sang pemuda yang saat ini dikenal sebagai Pangeran es itu Mendadak….

TWITCHH…. (sinyal antenna Sasuke mendadak mendengar sesuatu)

' hah..? Naruto tidak pake Bra?!' entah dari mana dia mendadak mendengarnya, dan berhasil membuat sang bungsu Uchiha membatu seketika,

"Otouto.. kamu mau masak spagetty atau nasi goreng…. Eh… Otouto..?" sang Aniki yang baru saja datang sweetdrop melihat adiknya yang membatu plus mimisan…

'eh.. knpa nie anak' sang kakak membatin sambil menyenggol-nyenggol adiknya dengan telunjuk. Wkwkwkw…. Dasar pantat ayam otak mesum….. (chidori…..#kyyaaa…..#author mental)

Yah.. kita tinggalkan Duo Uchiha mesum disana. Kembali pada kantor Hokage yang saat ini mendadak jadi tempat persidangan perkara dengan si gadis manis pirang pujaan hati para lelaki di Konoha (menurut sumber goosip hot di Konoha.. khukhukhu…) sebagai tersangka yang tengah duduk bersimpuh didepan pemimimpin Konoha yang tengah ceramah hampir 45 menit tanpa durasi didepannya, sehingga para Kunoichi di depannya mendadak pucat massal (huaa… serem)

"kau sudah mengerti akan kesalahanmu kan Naruto?!" Tsunade tegas

"iya..baa_san.." Naruto punduk plus takut-takut.

"kau mengertikan, sekarang ini tubuhmu sudah tidak seperti yang dulu lagi.. kau itu seorang gadis Naruto…"

"iya.. baa_san"

Naruto menundukan kepalanya dengan raut wajah yang sedih, menyadari dirinya sudah tidak seperti yang dulu lagi… seorang gadis.. sekarang dia adalah seorang gadis, entah apa yang akan terjadi diluar sana kalau dia masih serampangan seperti sekarang (sambil ngayal yang mesum-mesum#dasar author nista)

'ungh… tidak enak jadi cewek…' Naruto membatin

Sang Godaime Hokage a.k.a Tsunade hime menatap sedih cucu kesayangannya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Perubahan yang terlalu mendadak ini sangat sulit diterima gadis 16 th ini. Apa lagi Naruto harus segera menikah tepat diusianya yang 17 th. Tapi gmana bisa punya suami.. penampilan serampangan, rambut panjang acak-acakan, tubuhnya sih… err seksi.. tapi yah.. tomboynya itu loh ngak hilang-hilang (kaya kamu rapih aja thor…#all crew sweet drop).

"HAH…." Sang hokage menepuk pundak Naruto dengan hangat hingga Naruto menatap mata baa_san kesayangannya.

"aku tau Naru.. ini sangat sulit kau terima kan..? 16 th kebiasaanmu pasti tidak akan dapat di ubah hanya dalam 2 minggu"

"baa_san.."Naruto masih tertunduk lemah hingga pada sang Hokage tersenyum dan mengesup dahi Naruto. Wajahnya pun bangit dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"ayolah Naruto.. (nada semangat) tunjukan kalau kau itu seorang Naruto yang kuat.."

"OSSHHH…. Baa_san.." Naruto ikutan semangat.

"kau adalah calon Hokage Naruto.. kau pasti bisa melewati ini semua kan" Shizune menambahkan semangat. Mendadak membuat wajah Naruto cerah dan matanya berbinar semangat 45

"iya Naru_chan… kau itu kan Shinobi terkuat di Konoha.." Tenten ikut-ikutan manas-manasin

"Na…Naruto_chan.. ga..gambatte…" Hinata dengan gagap plus blussingnya memberikan semangat gadis blonde manis kita ini..

"YOSSSHHHH….. aku jadi semangat lagi baa_san, Shizune_san, teman-teman thank you.. aku pasti bisa berjuang untuk jadi perempuan manis… "

"oke… kalau begitu tunjukan keberanianmu dengan ini Naru_chan.." Tsunade menyodorkan kantong kertas isi pakaian dalam wanita yang khusus dibuatkan untuk gadis safir didepannya.

"okee.. baa_san…" tiba-tiba otaknya meloding setelah mengingat isi dari kantong tersebut

"e..EEEHHHH…..?! Naruto kaget dengan wajah yang mengatakan 'tidak mungkin aku memakai benda yang selama ini selalu di curi Sennin mesum' kepada Tsunade, dan dibalas tatapan dingin sang Hokage.

"anak-anak…. Lakukan.."

"BAIK.. HOKAGE_SAMA…!" lalu dengan peringgai seperti pria mesum (plakk…#author ditabok kunoichi Konoha) menerjang Naruto.

TIDAAAKKKKK…

PRANGG….

GOPYANG…

DUARRR…..

AAAHHHHH…

TOLONGGG… (kalau ini suara si author sendiri)

Uhuk…uhukk…. Maka dengan ini berakhirlah kedamaian kantor Konoha…

* * *

Sementara ditempat lain, pusat perbelanjaan Konoha, terlihat dua orang pemuda tampan yang berjalan gontai karena barang bawaan super berat di punggung mereka, si pemuda besurai merah bermata ruby itu tampak mengeluarkan aura 'minggir atau kubunuh' disepanjang jalan menuju arah kantor Konoha bersama dengan pemuda bersurai coklat bak model iklan shampoo yang agak takut-takut jalan disebelah pemuda ruby yang baru sekitar 1 minggu lalu diangkat langsung oleh Harashima sesaat di kembali ke alam baka sebagai '_**Kannusi' **_(pendeta laki-laki), Kurama a.k.a Kyuubi yang telah menjelma sebagai manusia, namun tetap menyimpan kekuatan dasyat sang Kitsune, sang Hokage pertama mengangkatnya sebagai_** Kannusi, **_demi menjaga Kekai di Desa Konoha.

"hei Kurama_san.. masih ada lagi yang harus dibeli….?" Sang pemuda disebelahnya atau yang dikenal Hyuga Neji mulai angkat bicara karena beban pundaknya yang berat, terdapat beberapa gulungan kain sutra dengan motif indah dipundaknya

"hah.. kau cerewet sekali… kata nenek tua itu hanya ini saja yang diperlukan.. ungh… menyebalkan…." Runtuk Kurama

"hah… banyak sekali sih.. oh iya Kurama_san dengar-dengar orang dalam boleh mengikutinya kan..?" Neji menyeringai nista didepan Kurama (hah?#author sweetdrop)

"HAH..?! jangan bilang kau…?!" Kurama menatap Horror Neji

"hehehe… aku akan mendaftarkan diri…"

"hah… aku tidak yakin kau bisa menang rambut panjang… lagi pula hanya yang terbaiklah yang dapat meraihnya….."

"kalau dicoba kan tidak ada salahnya kan, lagi pula aku…. Hah…" sambil menghela napas rona merah di pipi Neji bermunculan.

"yayaya… yang pastinya siapapun yang menang harus melawanku dulu khukhukhu…." Kurama menyeringai iblis..

"GLEK..!" Neji membatu ditempat,

_#Flash Back_

_Konon Disebuah tempat yang masih dianggap kramat bagi warga Konoha, jauh agak kedalam dari Hutan yang disebut sebagai Hutan Terlarang yang pernah digunakan sebagai ujian Jounin, terdapat sebuah gua yang menghubungkan antara 2 dimensi yang alam nyata dan alam akhirat_ , _tak ada yang mengetahui letak gua tersebut kecuali seorang miko yang terlahir dari pohon Sakura yang telah menyerap intisari Langit dan bumi, Kikyo_Hime, dialah sang pembuka jalan 2 dunia sekaligus, Tengoku, dan Jigoku. Dan tak ada yang bisa bahkan bila dapat masuk akan berpikir 1000 kali untuk mamasuki wilayah ini._

_Namun berbeda dengan manusia-manusia ini, seorang pemuda berambut raven mencuat melawan gravitas, seorang pemuda berkepala nanas, seorang pemuda bertato segitiga seorang lelaki silver dan bermasker, seorang pemuda bermata panda dengan tato ai didahinya mereka menggotong tandu yang terbaring seorang pemuda yang dikenal dari keluarga Hyuga bernama Hyuga Neji dan seorang keturunan Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi. Mereka semua di pandu oleh seorang gadis pirang berambut panjang terurai lembut dengan mata merah bagaikan Ruby. Bagaikan seorang miko, sang gadis mengenakan kimono putih dan merah menandakan dialah pembuka jalan bagi manusia yang ingin pergi kewilayah terlarang tersebut, sang gadis yang dikenal baik oleh semua desa bernama Uzumaki Naruto.. yang sekarang tubuhnya masih terambil alih oleh jiwa Bijuu terkuat diantara para Bijuu, Kikyo_Hime sang Juubi no Kitsune._

"_Kikyo_hime, apakah kita telah memasuki wilayah akhirat?" sang pemuda silver bermasker a.k.a Kakashi memandang datar gadis disampingnya._

"_ya.. sebentar lagi.." sang gadis tidak menoleh hanya melihat kedepan dengan pandangan mata hampa dan tak berkedip._

"_hey… kenapa harus kita yang memasuki wilayah terlarang ini sih.. bukannya para Hokage yang memasukinya?" pemuda bertato segitiga a.k.a Kiba mulai agak mengindik ngeri melihat pemandangan serba kabut asap di dalam hutan tersebut._

"_ckk… merepotkan.."_

"_harus manusia hidup yang memasukinya, bila manusia yang telah mati memasuki ini maka dia akan tersedot dalam alam akhirat" dengan nada bicara dingin Kikyo menjeaskan, pandangan matanya masih tetap sama._

"_ne.. Shika.. i-itu benar Kikyo Hime?" Kiba yang merinding mendengarnya_

"_ya.. dia itu Kikyo hime.." Shika menjelaskan_

"_Ta..tapi Naru..?" Kiba memandang sosok pungung mungil didepannya dengan sendu_

"_Naruto baik-baik saja, Kikyo Hime membuat Naruto tetap hilang kesadaran untuk sementara, dan mengambil alih tubuhnya, karena jika tidak Naruto akan kehilangan nyawanya akibat menampung 2 Bijuu ditubuhnya". Gaara menjelaskan_

"_ohh…" Kiba ber-oh ria_

_Sedangkan pemuda berambut raven a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke tetap dengan wajah stoic yang mendengar pembicaraan tersebut hatinya mendadak sakit_

'_aku tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup bila Naruto juga meninggalkanku aku kembali hanya untuk Naruto, Kami_sama.. aku tidak ingin sendiri lagi..' Sasuke membatin._

_Lalu sampai lah mereka pada sebuah gua besar itu. Gua yang memiliki mulut yang amat besar dengan dibatasi oleh rangkaian kertas segel dan memiliki altar di depannya _

"_letakan mayat mereka diatas altar" perintah sang Miko_

_Segera mereka meletakan kedua pemuda tak bernyawa itu diatas altar_

"_kalian mundur lah… dan tutup mata kalian jangan melihat apa pun atau jiwa kalian akan terambil oleh penjaga 'disana'.. "_

_Para Shinobi itu mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Kikyo Hime lalu menutup mata mereka. _

_Lalu upacara pemangilan pun dimulai. Mendadak terdengar suara auman binatang buas dari dalam gua dan hawa dingn yang meyelimuti keadaan sekitar mereka._

"_ha..hawa apa ini..?" Kiba agak ketakutan _

"_JANGAN ADA YANG BERSUARA…" Kikyo berteriak_

_Semua terasa mencekam bagaikan dalam sebuah tempat gelap yang dikelilingi hawa dingn yang mungkin berasal dari dunia bawah. Tak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan dengan baik karena author dan crew ikutan tutup mata (?) (aku masih sayang nyawa#author menegaskan). Setelah 20 menit mereka menutup mata. Terasa hawa hangat mnyelimuti sekelilingnya. _

"_buka mata kalian…" Kikyo kembali berbicara._

_Cahaya terang menyelimuti mulut gua, dan terdapat bayangan shiluet manusia didalamnya._

"_cepat sebut nama mereka…" ujar Kikyo_

"_U-Uchiha Itachi….. " Sasuke bersuara_

"_Neji…. Hyuga Neji….." Kiba bersuara.._

_Lalu mendadak sebuah kilatan cahaya membutakan mata mereka kecuali Kikyo Hime, sebuah lantunan nada yang indah tapi tak jelas bahasa dari mana keluar dari bibir manisnya, seakan-akan itu sebuah mantra indah menentramkan jiwa. Lalu cahaya itu kembali meredup dan terlihatlah dua sosok yang telah berdiri didepan Kikyo yang telah mengenggap tangan keduanya._

"_Ti-Ti-Tidak mungkin.." Shikamaru yang terkenal berpikir logis dengan IQ diatas rata-rata mebelalakan matanya tidak percaya melihat dua sosok didepannya. Sedangkan semua kawan-kawannya membatu melihatnya._

"_selamat datang kembali…. Uchiha Itachi" ucap Kikyo dan Itachi membuka matanya_

"_Hyuga Neji…" lalu Neji._

_#Flash back Off_

"hei…. Baka…. Ayo cepat…."

'tidak… aku tidak akan menyerah, aku sudah berjanji dalam diriku sendiri setelah dia membangnkanku kembali….. oshhh…..' Neji membatin ala Lee (?)

* * *

Kita kembali pada keadaan Kantor Hokage yang entah sekarang jadi apa. Terlihat seorang pemuda… ah.. sebut saja namanya Sasuke tengah menuju kantor Hokage, kenapa dia kesana? Instingnya lah yang membawanya kesana..

#Sasuke POV

Entah apa yang merasuki jiwaku, aku ingin sekali pergi kekantor Hokage, dengan sekeranjang tomat dan jeruk kesukaanku dan Dobeku ditangan kiri, karena tangan kanan masih terbalut gips, entah apa yang aku pikirkan.

Rasanya aku mencium aroma tubuh dobeku disini..(ngalahin fakun aja Sasuke…#author jawsdrop).

Aku terus berjalan hingga akhirnya alis mataku terangkat melihat pemandangan tidak lazim didepanku, dua orang pria hampir tua sedang menguping didepan pintu ruangan Hokage, Kakashi dan Iruka… ya ampun ngapain mereka disana..?

"Kakashi_sensei sedang apa disini…" aku mengindik ngeri melihat kelakuan mantan guruku yang kurang waras ini.

"ssstttt….." mereka berbarengan..

"hah?" aku jadi penasaran dan ikutan menajamkan telingaku. Terdengar suara-suara tak lazim didalam dan salah satunya suara Naruto, Dobeku (sejak kapan punya kamu?#suka-suka aku donk..)

"AHHHH…. Jangan.. lepaskan aku.." itu suara dobe

"khukhukhu… kau manis sekali Naru_chan" hah? Itu suara si pink Sakura.. kedengaran kaya om-om mesum..

"ahh… se..sempit.. sesak…. Sakura…"suara desahan dobeku terdengar.

"GLEKK…." Kami menelan ludah berbarengan, rasanya otakku mulai memikirkan yang ngak-ngak (dasar eroo…#chidori…#kyyaaa…) aku melirik kedua mantan senseiku yang menyeringai mesum dan menutup hidungnya yang mulai mimisan.

"hah…hah…hah… gmna Naru_chan… enak kan…" i-itu suara Ino? Hah? Ngapain mereka

"unghh…. Sakit… Ino_chan.."

CTACKK….(suara urat syaraf Sasuke yang putus)

AAGGGHHH…. AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI….

BRAAAKKK….. (suara pintu ketendang lagi)

#Sasuke POV end

BRAAAKKKK…..

Sasuke menendang pintu kanto Hokage dengan kasar hingga Kakashi dan Iruka yang tengah menguping terjatuh bersama dengan pintunya.

"Dobe… apa..ya-yang terjadi.." mendadak Sasuke membatu melihat pemandangan didepannya..

Terlihat pemandangan indah didepannya, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kini sedang mengenakan bra dan panty berwarna orange dengan para Kunoichi yang tengah mnyodorkan beberapa setelan pakaian dalam itu didepannya, mereka semua membatu seketika..

Kedip… (Naruto berkedip…)

Kedip…..(Sasuke berkedip…)

Kedip….. (yang lain ikutan kedip-kedipan…) ?

"wa-warna.. biru lebih bagus…" tidak sengaja kalimat nista itu keluar dari bibir Pangeran es karena terpesona pada sosok pujaan hatinya..

"GYYAAA… TEME….EROO…."

BUAKKKK…..

Bogem mentah hadiah pujaan hati…

TO BE COUNTINUE…..


	5. Cinta yang tersembunyi…?

Is It Naruto_chan?

"Naruto anakku di tubuhmu itu ada 2 buah segel yang terpasang"/"aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yg tiba-tiba begini"/hehehe….. aku kira diriku ini tidak normal, ternyata kita memang jodoh dobe…/

Disclaimer © sampe kiamat juga Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto_sensei…

Rated: bisa T bisa M tergantung permintaan pemain (?) – Indonesia

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

Warning : Gaje, semua actor jadi OOC,

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

**#SALAM AUTHOR…..**

**HALLOOWW….. readersku yang manis.. yang guanteng…. Thanks dah baca fict-daku yang sangat gaje ini hehehe…**

**Setelah 40 hari 40 malam bertapa dikaki gunung lima jari (hah? Emang Film Kera Sakti), akhirnya dapat juga ide nista yang tadinya sempat menghilang dari kepalaku.. hehehe…. So.. gomen ne… kalau updatenya kelamaan…..**

**Author nista: woiii…. Pade kemane pemain-pemainnya… mau syuting ngak sih…. (sok-sok jadi sutradara)**

**Cameramen: noh… Naruto cs lagi pada ngejogrog (bahasa mane tuh..?) di depan warung bakso… marahin donk thor…. !**

**(Author jalan cepat menuju warung bakso dadang dudung (lagunye kang sule) **

**Sedangkan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan semua kawan-kawannya tengah menikmati benda bulat seperti bola ping pong, kalau lewat membikin perut kosong…. (lagu abang tukang bakso)**

**Naru_chan: benda bulat ini enak ya Teme… ngak kalah ama ramen (dah habis 3 mangkok) **

**Sasu_Teme: Hn.. (lagi sibuk ngunyah-ngunyah bakso)**

**Sakura: bang satu lagi donk….**

**Sai: nyam…nyam…nyam…..**

**Kakashi: shhuuuu…. Hah….. huahhh…. Pedesss… **

**Tap….Tap…Tap….. WUUUZZZZZ…. CKIITTTT… **

**Author: KA-LI-AN…. (keluar aura hitam di belakangnya)**

**Naru dkk: hiii…. Ka…kami bisa jelaskan….. (Naru dkk jawsdrop berjam'ah)**

**Author: kenapa makan bakso ngk ngajak-ngajak…. Aku kan juga laper**

**GUBBRRAAAKKKKKKK….**

**Author: heh? kenapa… kenapa….?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**# Cinta yang tersembunyi….?**

#Sebuah Kuil di Konohagakure

Di sebuah kuil yang tidak jauh dari pusat masyarakat Konohagakure, tak jauh letaknya hanya sekitar 1 kilometer kearah hutan terlarang. Sebuah kuil yang didirikan oleh Rikudou Sennin yang masih kakek moyang dari klan Senju. Awalnya Kuil itu tak bernama, hingga akhirnya beri nama oleh Harashima sendiri, nama yang selalu terpatri di sebuah buku tua yang diketahui adalah milik dari Sang Sennin yang telah melegenda. Namun Buku yang hanya memiliki sebagian halamannya. Sisanya entah dimana berada, namun Harashima percaya bila buku itu adalah sebuah rahasia penting dari Rikudou Sennin. Rahasia yang hingga kini tidak pernah terungkapkan. Hanya sebuah nama yang tidak jelas apa dan kenapa pemilik nama itu ada sampai sekarang. KUIL KIKYO, nama kuil tersebut

Tepat hari ke ke-7 setelah seorang pemuda bersurai jingga kemerahan dan bermata ruby itu dibangkitkan dari tubuh sebuah monster yang hampir memusnahkan dunia Shinobi karena dikendalikan oleh Uchiha Madara, sebuah monster yang memiliki ekor 10, Juubi. Pemuda yang telah diberi nama Kurama oleh seorang Sennin legendaries yang telah mengalahkan Juubi abad-abad yang lalu. Dia memasuki kuil yang tak berpenghuni tersebut bersama dengan seorang pemuda tampan bersurai raven panjang yang diikat. Dengan berani mereka memasuki tiap ruangan tersebut hingga menemukan sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang buntu. Pemuda bermata Ruby yang sekarang dikenal dengan nama Kurama dan bersama temannya pemuda Onix yang dikenal dengan nama Uchiha Itachi sejenak mereka memandang tembok yang ada didepan mereka dan melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain.

"benar ini tempatnya Kuu?"

"gaahhh… aku juga binggung keriput.. hah… menurut petunjuk dari kertas ini sih disini." Kurama membuka-buka kertas berwarna merah dengan tinta hitam didalamnya.

"apa mungkin ini hanya tipuan saja" Itachi dengan mode berpikir ala detectif melihat lembaran kertas tersebut.

"tidak mungkin Keriput, kalau ini hanya bualan, masa kertas ini bisa berabad-abad di letakan disebelah tubuhku sih…"Kurama dengan nada tinggi membantah Itachi

" em… "

_#Flash Back (kebangkitan Kurama menjadi manusia)_

_#Itachi POV_

_Entah dimana ini, gelap.. sangat gelap sekali… yah… aku memang sudah mati, tapi walau kematian telah bersamaku, aku tidak menyesal karena Baka Otouto ku sudah tau semuanya, tentang tragedy di klan kami, klan yang memiliki kekuatan yang dikutuk. Mata terkutuk ini… kami_sama aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Yang ku inginkan hanya hidup bahagia bersama keluargaku. Hahaha…. Tapi sudah lah aku cukup senang dengan ini semua, karena tragedy ini membuatku mengenal seorang anak muda bersemangat, seperti matahari… benar-benar hangat. Baka otouto kau beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Uzumaki Naruto, ups… mungkin lebih tepatnya pujaan hati, karena dari sejak pertama pertemuan kita di penginapan itu, ketika aku ingin merebut sang jinchuriki Kyubi, aku sudah tau perasaanmu pada pemuda blonde itu. Tak kusangka otoutoku ternyata menyimpang haduh… haduh… kalau begini siapa yang membangkitkan klan Uchiha kembali. _

_Sesaat aku pada pemikiran ku ditengah kegelapan ini, tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah cahaya putih didepanku, mataku menajamkan pada sosok didepanku, dikelilingi cahaya dan amat hangat.. ah… aku ingin kesana, melihat seperti apa sosok tersebut. Suara merdu tiba-tiba terdengar ditelingaku yang tuli akan suara diruang hampa yang serba gelap ini._

_Tangan sosok itu mengarah ke arahku, aku ingin meraihnya…. Aku ingin meyentuh tangan itu. Aku pun mendekat ke arahnya._

"_selamat datang kembali…. Uchiha Itachi" _

_Sesosok gadis manis nerambut pirang dengan mata ruby yang indah.. sebentar…. Dia sangat mirip dengan…._

"_Uzumaki… Naruto…?" aku menyebutkan nama sambil menatap mata ruby itu._

'_I'ie… saat ini namaku adalah Kikyo…"_

"_a…aniki…" aku melihat sosok pemuda pantat ayam yang sangat mirip denganku kecuali keriput ini yang heran melihat sosokku._

"_otouto….." aku berlari gaje (Itachi kok jadi OOC) kearahnya dengan merentangkan kedua tanganku. Kami_sama terima kasih….kau berikan kesempatan hidup kembali padaku melalui tangan gadis manis tadi._

_Pada saat adegan mengharukan ala slow motion, aku berlari kearah baka otoutoku yang super manis itu (ckk…..Itachi brother complx#author geleng-geleng). Dengan tampang stoicnya dia menghindari pelukanku hingga wajahku berhasil mencium pohon didepannya._

_BUAKKK….. dengan suksesnya membuatku kembali pingsan._

_GAAKKK…. GAAAKKK…. (suara gagak)_

_._

_._

_._

_setelah keluar dari hutan terlarang, aku, 2 orang pemuda yang bernama Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuga Neji serta seorang gadis manis berambut pirang bernama Kikyo oh… tubuhnya memang milik Uzumaki Naruto namun jiwanya saat ini adalah milik Kikyo, ya.. aku tau sepenggalan legenda dari leluhur Uchiha, Kikyo adalah seorang miko hrbat yang dapat mengendalikan 2 dunia, Tengoku dan Jigoku, dan dapat memmbawa jiwa manusia telah mati dan berada didunia tersebut untuk kembali hidup dengan syarat masih memiliki tubuh secara utuh di dunia kehidupan. Dan setelah mendengar cerita secara keseluruhan, tak ku sangka ternyata Naru_chan itu seorang perempuan. Khukhukhu…. Beruntungnya kamu otoutoku sayang… kalau Naru_chan jadi menantu keluarga Uchiha, aku pastinya akan sangat meyetujuinya. Biar sekali-sekali ada keturunan kami berambut blonde, bermata biru, dengan wajah manis dan imut menggoda seperti ini. (Itachi menyeringai mesum melihat sosok Naru_chan, sedangkan Kikyo yang menyadari tatapan Itachi menyeringai iblis membuat Itachi sweetdrop) waduh… ini sih sangat sulit untuk otoutoku. Kami semua menghadap para zombie Hokage Konoha, dan para lima Kage dari seluruh desa._

"_jadi aku berikan misi pada kalian berempat, cari tubuh seorang manusia pada monter Juubi yang ada disana" Harashima menunjuk sebuah monster yang tengah membeku di belakang sebuah kasti kayu yang pastinya adalah buatan Harashima sang Hokage pertama._

"_baik Hokage sama" kami serentak menjawab kecuali Kikyo_Hime sang Miko _

_._

_._

_._

_Sampailah kami didepan seekor monster dengan 10 ekor Juubi, monster yang berhasil dikendalikan oleh Madara Uchiha. Monster yang terbentuk dari sari pati alam._

"_Kikyo_Hime" aku memanggil namanya_

"_iya…" dia menengok kearahku setelah sebelumnya sempat melamun didepan moster tersebut._

"_bolehkah aku bertanya, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan para monster Bijuu dan apa maksudmu kalau ini bukanlah Juubi yang sebenarnya" aku menatap mata rubynya. Pertanyaan yang membuat rekan misi kami, Hyuga Neji dan Nara Shikamaru menatap kami berdua. Sejenak Kikyo sempat kaget mendengarnya hingga senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya._

"_Itachi_kun.. dan kalian semua pasti bertanya-tanya siapa aku sebenarnya bukan, jawabannya ada pada sosok pria di dalam jantung monster ini, dia yang memiliki kunci dari semua jawaban kalian," kembali dia menatap monster didepannya, lalu tiba-tiba dia terjatuh namun berhasil aku tangkap, napasnya tampak tersengal wajahnya juga memerah._

"_ugh… hah..hah…tidak ada waktu lagi, cepat keluarkan manusia didalam jantung Juubi, Ku… Kurama dalam tubuh Naruto akan segera bangun"_

_Dia kembali bangkit kembali _

"_Neji_kun, gunakan Byakugan. Lacak cakra merah pada jantung monster tersebut" _

"_Baik Kikyo_Hime….. Byakugaannn….." mata pemuda Hyuga itu menelusuri jantung dari Juubi._

"_ADA…. Sebelah kiri cakra merah dan sosok tubuh manusia, ta..tapi dia dirantai oleh cakra biru" Byakugannya masih aktif menelusuri._

"_dimana… dimana rantainya…?" Kikyo bertanya_

"_di kedua tangan dan kakinya, dan di bagian leher juga.."_

"_Baiklah…. Itachi… setelah aku memotong semua rantai kau bakar Juubi dengan Amaterasu-mu"_

"_baik…"_

"_Shikamaru….. setelah Juubi terbakar dan terlihat sosoknya gunakan teknik pengikat bayanganmu pada tubuh Kurama.._

"_ok.."_

"_SEISHIN…..." Sebuah pedang biru keluar dari tangannya, pedang pendek bercahaya sebiru es. _

"_i..itu..!" Shikamaru_

"_itu.. pedang pelepas arwah," Neji melanjutkan._

_Kikyo melompat tinggi hingga menyamai tinggi Juubi, dan dengan cepat dia menggerakan pedang Seishin miliknya tepat pada jantung Juubi. Pedang tersebut memotong seluruh rantai cakta biru namun tidak merusak tubuh dari Juubi_

"_sudah terpotong…" Neji berteriak…._

"_sekarang.. Itachi…"_

_Aku mengaktifkan Ameterasu milik-ku hingga membuat sosok moster besar disana terbakar habis, seperti kertas. Tak lama sesosok tubuh laki-laki tanpa ditutupi sehelai benang pun terlihat dari kobaran api hitam Ameterasu-ku._

"_Shika….." _

"_baiklah….." _

_Bayangan dari Nara Shikamaru mengikat tegak tangan dan kaki sosok itu. Setelah Juubi tak bersisa dan api Ameterasu kuhilangkan, Kikyo mendekat pada sosok laki-laki bersurai jingga kemerahan, kulit putih yang menawan dan tubuh tinggi hampir menyamaiku. Sosok itu hampir mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Kikyo perlahan membelai wajah tubuh yang akan jadi wadah Kurama, sang Kyuubi. Perlahan dengan agak emm…. Sensual tangan Kikyo meraba wajah, leher hingga dada sosok itu. Hingga membuat kami yang menonton membatu di tempat._

"_a..apa-apaan. Dia.." Shikamaru sweetdrop_

"_cih.. beruntung sekali tubuh itu.." Neji cemburu_

_Lalu perlahan Kikyo membuka setengah dari baju Miko nya hingga memperlihat dada seksi sang gadis hingga membuat kami semua_

_CCRRROOOTTTT…_

_Mimisan nista ditempat…_

"_unghh… konsentrasi…. Konsentrasi…." Shikamaru membiarkan darah dihidungnya mengalir_

"_unghh…. Mau apa dia…" Neji berwajah merah_

_Dan aku, diam-diam menyeka mimisanku. Kenapa jadi hentai begini sih…._

_Tubuh Naruto yang sedang dikendalikan Kikyo, kalau Sasuke tau bisa ngamuk dan mengeluarkan Susano'o-nya untung itu dia sedang memulihkan diri di Rumah Sakit, sebenarnya bukan memulihkan diri tapi lebih tepatnya dibuat pingsan oleh Kikyo_Hime, mungkin dia sudah memprediksikan apa yang terjadi bila Sasuke ikut. _

_Kikyo merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh wadah Kyuubi tersebut, kedua tangannya melingkar dileher pemuda yang tengah menunduk tersebut dan mencium bibirnya._

"_u..untung Sasuke ngak ikut ya… Itachi_san" Shikamaru melotot melihat adegan agak hentai didepannya_

"_i…iya… kau betul" aku menjawab_

_Perlahan sebuah sinar merah bagai api menyelubungi keduanya hingga membuat mata kami buta sesaat, dan tak lama kemudian sinar itu hilang dan terlihat sosok pemuda dengan iris Ruby terbuka menatap sosok wajah yang telah melepaskan bibir milik sang pemuda berkimono merah dengan obi hitam yang entah dari mana datangnya. Baju Miko milik Kikyo juga telah terpasang rapih kembali, entah kapan juga merapihannya. _

"_lepaskan ikatannya Shikamaru" titah Kikyo_

"_he..hehehe… ahahahaha….." pemuda tersebut tertawa lepas melihat tangannya dan wajah Kikyo bergantian_

"_selamat datang Kurama no Kitsune…." Kikyo tersenyum lembut, sang pemuda bernama Kurama menundukan kepalanya dan berlutut didepan Kikyo dan mencium tangannya _

"_arigatou… Kikyo Hime…"_

_#Flash Back end_

_#Itachi POV END_

"iya… pasti ada cara memasukinya…

* * *

#Sementara itu di tempat lain.

AAAUUUUU….. GUUKKK…. GUUKKK…. (Suara Srigala terdengar jelas)

Malam hari di Konoha saat ini, adalah malam mencekam dimana saat ini sekelompok anak manusia tengah duduk bersila di sebuah distrik yang memiliki banyak rumah khas jepang, distrik Uchiha yang dikatakan angker oleh warga sekitar. Terlihat disana, gadis persurai pirang beriris safir tengah gundah gulanda, menyesali kebodohannya sekitar 10 jam yang lalu.

_#Flash Back 10 jam yang lalu_

"_hei… kawan-kawan…." Tiba-tiba Kiba, Neji, Shika, Sasuke (tumben berbaur….), dan Lee datang dari arah distrik Uchiha menyapa 5 Kunoichi Konoha muda yang saat ini tengah heboh berbelanja kebutuhan Gadis yang baru menapakan kakinya di sebagai seorang perempuan di sebuah toko baju._

"_heii… Kiba_kun…" Hinata menjawab salam Kiba dengan wajah berona hingga membuat teman-teman perempuannya kecuali Naruto_chan menarik kesimpulan_

'_oh… jadi sekarang dengan Kiba ya….'_

"_kalian sedang apa…?" Lee kebingungan melihat banyaknya kantong belanja gadis-gadis didepannya._

"_kami habis berbelanja kebutuhan Naru_chan" Sakura menjawab dengan senyum manis dibibirnya hingga membuat Lee pemuda berzodiak Sagitarius itu berona._

"_bi…biar aku bawakan barangnya ya Sakura_chan" Lee menawarkan diri _

"_em..emm boleh…" Sakura ikut-ikutan malu-malu._

_Membuat semua ninja-ninja muda berkesimpulan_

'_wah… pasangan baru nie… sejak kapan?"_

'_hah… Sakura kenapa kamu ngak cerita-cerita udah jadian sama Lee, cih… coba ada Sai disini… Sai… I miss u…' ino membatin gaje_

'_unghh…. Enaknya yang udah punya pacar…. Aku kapan ya? Neji… kapan kau balas cintaku….' Tenten ikut-ikutan membatin galau_

"_hah? Sakura udah jadian ama alis tebal? Unghh…. Trus aku gmna donk… mana harus cari calon suami sebelum usia 17 th. Siapa yang mau sama gadis yang dulunya cowok seperti aku" Naruto berteriak Galau, membuat teman-temannya tertawa garing, sementara Sasuke memandang stoic Naruto_

'_aku dobe…. Aku mau dobe jadi suamimu…..' Sasuke membatin._

"_apa lihat-lihat teme!" Naruto jengah dilihatin Sasuke_

"_hn… dobe…" _

"_gah…. Maksudmu apa teme…." Hampir saja Naruto mau membogem Sasuke namun terhenti oleh Sakura yang memeganginya._

"_sudah…sudah… Naru_chan.." Sakura menengahi_

'_kenapa ngak jujur aja sih' mereka membatin bersamaan minus SasuNaru._

"_loh Naru_chan… kamu…" Neji melihat penampilan baru Naruto, jaket tipis setengah badan tanpa lengan dengan kerah agak terbuka berwarna orange dengan garis hitam dilengannya diluar kaos hitam lengan pendek disertai rok mini pendek orange, kakinya yang indah ditutupi celana ketat hitam selutut (suit…suit….#author terkesima). Kaki mungilnya dilengkapi dengan sepatu boot khas Kunoichi dengan tinggi lutut 5 cm. tak lupa pelindung tangan hitam dengan aksen hampir menyerupai milik Sasuke di kedua tangannya, rambut panjangnya diikat half ponytail kesebelah kiri. Membuat para pemuda didepannya _

'_KA…KAWAI… NE….' membatin massal _

"_ke…kenapa.. Neji… a..aneh ya?" Naruto ragu akan penampilan barunya_

"_Te…tentu saja…." Baru saja Neji ingin menggenggam tangan Naruto langsung disambar oleh Sasuke yang mendeathglare habis-habisan para lelaki didepannya._

'_jangan sentuh milikku' telepati Sasuke kepada 4 orang teman-temannya, _

'_GLEEKKK' para pemuda didepannya menelan ludah bersamaan_

'_bisa mati konyol kalau menggangu property Uchiha Sasuke' mereka membatin massal_

"_Te.. Teme… aku aneh ya..?" Naruto yang polos, menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi ngambek mode on, pipinya dikembungkan hingga bibir pink mungilnya maju seakan-akan berkata 'cium aku donk teme'. Membuat Sasuke sang pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu hampir meruntuhkan ekspresi super stoicnya._

'_unghh… kau itu cantik sekali sih dobe… tapi roknya itu loh…'_

"_hn.."_

"_jawab yang benar donk Teme.. aku mana mengerti 'hn' mu itu"_

"_hn.."_

"_gahhh… bilang saja aneh Teme…." Naruto frustasi _

"_kamu manis kok Naru_chan" Shikamaru tersenyum dan melirik Sasuke yang tengah bermuka masam _

'_apa-apaan rusa malas tersebut' Sasuke membatin kesal_

'_khukhukhu….. dasar Uchiha' Shikamaru membatin jahil_

"_sudah…sudah… sebenarnya kami ingin mengajak kalian permainan tantangan" Kiba mulai menengahi._

"_permainan tantangan…?" para Kunoichi bersuara serentak_

"_iya… karena sebentar lagi mau masuk musim panas, kurang maknyos kalau kita ngak mengadakan uji nyali, gmna mau ikutan ngak?" _

"_ta…tapi, ka..kalau ada hantunya… gmana Kiba…?" Naruto mengindik, asal tau ya aja kalau Naruto itu paling takut yang namanya Hantu dan teman-temannya._

"_he…jadi kamu takut dobe..?" Sasuke tertawa remeh_

"_a..aku ngak takut tuh…" Naruto mendeathglare Sasuke_

"_kalau gitu buktikan dobe kalau kau tidak takut…" tantang Sasuke _

"_OKE…. Kita lihat siapa yang penakut Teme" Naruto berdiri mendekati Sasuke sambil menatapnya tajam hingga membuat percikan kilat dikeduanya._

'_hduhh…. Dasar baka kamu Naruto… ahh… pokoknya aku ngak mau kalah…' Naruto membatin_

'_khukhukhu…. Berhasil' Sasuke menyerinyai iblis_

_#Flash Back end_

'ungh… aku dan kebodohanku baka….. baka…. Kalau begini ngak bisa mundur lagi' Naruto kembali pada lamunannya.

"masih ada waktu untuk mundur dobe…" Sasuke mendekati Naruto.

"aku tidak akan mundut Teme…" dengan semangat 45 namun kaki gemetaran.

Yah… karena kebodohan tokoh utama kita ini, maka membawa-nya pada rencana terselubung yang telah disusun teman-temannya. Sekarang tengah malam telah menyelimuti distrik Uchiha yang amat angker itu, keangkeran karena tidak adalagi orang yang menghuni tempat itu setelah kejadian pembantaian klan Uchiha dulu.

"oke…. Undiannya yang sudah kalian ambil tadi, lihat angkanya, yang sama berarti dia pasangannya ya…" Kiba menjelaskan.

"aku nomor 3" Sakura membuka kertasnya

"aku juga nomor 3" Lee mengangkat tangannya. Dengan kaku Lee menghampiri Sakura yang tersenyum melihatnya

'khukhukhu… Lee lucu deh' Sakura membatin

"Aku nomor 5" Neji membuka kertasnya

"a.. aku 5 juga" Tenten membuka kertasnya.

Oke… untuk mempersingkat waktu… maka telah terbentuklah pasangan-pasangan reli uji nyali

- Sasuke x Naruto nomor 1

- Kiba X Hinata Nomor 2

- Lee X Sakura nomor 3

- Shikamaru x Ino nomor 4

- Neji x Tenten nomor 5

"oke… kalian duluan ya Sasuke.. Naruto….." Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto membuat Naruto makin ketakutan dan kembali memeluk Sakura.

"huee…. Sakura_chan…. Aku takut…" dengan suara super kecil kepada Sakura

"katanya kamu ngak mau kalah sama Sasuke.. ayo donk Naruto.." bisik Sakura…

"unghh… iya deh…"

"ayo cepat dobe…" Sasuke memanggil

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah ragu lalu menengok kebelakang kembali pada teman-temannya. Dengan mata safir yang berkaca-kaca

"doakan aku ya teman-teman…."

"selamat berjuang Sasuke….. Naruto….."

Akhirnya punggung mereka menjauh memasuki jalan sepi di distrik Uchiha yang minim cahaya. Setelah agak jauh, mendadak ekspesi teman-temannya berubah dengan menjadi seringai-seringai iblis

"yes…. Berhasil…" dengan suara kecil mereka serentak

"nah… sekarang tugas kita menakut nakuti mereka…." Kiba tersenyum jahil

"nih… aku sudah bawa perlengkapannya…." Tenten mengeluarkan perlengkapan menakut nakuti

"ta…tapi… a..apa ti..tidak apa-apa.." Hinata khawatir

"tenang saja.. aku sudah tidak tahan melihat hubungan mereka yang mengantung begitu… aku tahu Sasuke itu sangat menyukai Naruto, mungkin dari dulu aku sudah menyadarinya, bahkan sebelum Naruto menjadi seorang gadis Sasuke sudah menyukainya" Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat jalan tempat Naruto dan Sasuke pergi.

"ya.. aku juga tau kok.. walau pun Naruto selalu marah-marah pada Sasuke, sebenarnya dia pun menyukai Sasuke kan" Ino menambahkan

"ini juga demi Naruto… tepat diusianya 17 Tahun dia harus menikah kan, kalau dengan Sasuke, pasti semua akan baik-baik saja" Kiba menambahkan

"Hoah… misi hari ini juga didukung oleh Hokage loh…." Shikamaru dengan tampang ngantuknya.

"baiklah… teman-teman… kita mulai pestanya… khukhukhu…." Sakura menyeringai iblis membuat sweetdrop yang lain (hiii…. Seram…)

AAAAUUUUMMMMMMM….. (suara serigala numpang lewat)

.

.

.

Sementara itu ayo kita tengok pasangan uji nyali kita hari ini. Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berjalan di distrik Uchiha yang sepi bak kuburan, baru 500 meter mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba

KLONTANG…..

"hiii….. a..apa.. i…itu teme….?" Naruto reflex memeluk tangan kanan Sasuke

MEEOOONNGGG…..

Dengan tampang stoicnya

"itu kucing dobe.."

"oh…kucing ya,,,," Naruto melihat tanganya yang tengah memeluk Sasuke.

"go..gomen…" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, rona merah dan debaran jantung membuatnya gelisah.

'kok… jantungku berdebar kencang ya…'

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berjalan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, bukan… bukannya tanpa ekspresi namun pandangan matanya kosong saat itu.

"teme…. Teme…." Sasuke tidak mendengar suara Naruto dan terus berjalan didepannya dengan mata kosong.

"TEME…" Naruto berlari memeluk punggung Sasuke membuat Sasuke berhenti berjalan

"hah… Naru…" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan menatap gadis pujaan hatinya yang tengah mengeluarkan cairan bening dikedua matanya.

Distrik Uchiha tempat terbantainya seluruh klan Uchiha oleh Uchiha Madara, kenangan hitam itu kembali pada ingatan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"teme… kau kenapa…" Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang tengah meneteskan air mata juga

"go…gomen Naru.." suara baritone lirih, Sasuke menundukan kepalanya hingga tubuhnya jatuh terduduk didepan gadis pujaannya.

Naruto menyadari apa yang ada dihati pria besar didepannya. Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke, menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuh dingin sang pemuda raven didepannya. Membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya dan membalas pelukan si gadis pirang bermata safir itu.

"tidak apa Sasuke.. menangis lah.."

Tetesan air mata di mata onix miliknya kembali mengalir kembali, tangan besar Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto seakan-akan meminta ketenangan dan kehangatan yang tak pernah dia dapatkan.

"Naru….."

"em…."

"jangan tinggalkan aku….. jangan tinggalkan aku….." suara itu kembali lirih kembali

"um… tidak akan Sasuke… tidak akan…"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya lebih dalam. Sasuke memandang wajah gadis didepannya, mata safir itu masih terselimuti air mata, seakan akan merasakan sakit hatinya. Perlahan di belainya poni yang menutupi sedikit wajah Naruto, lalu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, dengan lidahnya Sasuke mengapus air mata Naruto mengcup perlahan kedua mata Naruto, dahi kedua pipinya lalu bibir ranum milik gadis yang dia cintai itu. Tidak ada nafsu pada keduanya, hanya cinta yang tersembunyi, hanya cinta yang belum disampaikan itu yang membawa mereka pada kecupan hangat dibibir keduanya. Sasuke melepas bibir Sang gadis dan memandang lembut mata safirnya. Onix bertemu Safir

"aku mencintaimu… aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto…"

To Be Countinue…

* * *

**# CURHAT AUTHOR…..**

**HUAAA… jadi romantic gini ya….? Berhubung ini malam jum'at makanya aku buat chap ini adalah uji nyali terselubung…**

**Para readers… gomen ne… kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan….**

**Huaaa….**


	6. Cinta yang tersembunyi…? part 2

Is It Naruto_chan?

"Naruto anakku di tubuhmu itu ada 2 buah segel yang terpasang"/"aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yg tiba-tiba begini"/hehehe….. aku kira diriku ini tidak normal, ternyata kita memang jodoh dobe…/

Disclaimer © sampe kiamat juga Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto_sensei…

Rated: bisa T bisa M tergantung permintaan pemain (?) – Indonesia

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

Warning : Gaje, semua actor jadi OOC,

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

**#SALAM AUTHOR…..**

**Hay… Readers…. Thanks yang dah pada baca ya… yg pada reviews…. Semoga masuk surge ehehehe….**

**Sory mayori kalau chap yg lalu amat sangat mengantung dan banyak flashbacknya. Karena banyak readers yang nanya 'siapa itu Kikyo_Hime?' makanya di chap sebelumnya lebih banyk menceritakan flashback dari pada SasuNaru nya. Disini juga kesannya memang agak kecepetan ya… em…. Habis kalau kelamaan aku takut readers pada bosen huhuhuhu…. Lah kok jadi curhat gini sih… tapi thanks banget buat saran dan kritiknya ya….. di chap ini adalah lanjutan dari chap yg lalu. **

**Selamat membaca…..(ala resto padang)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**# Cinta yang tersembunyi….? Part 2**

**.**

**.**

"aku mencintaimu… aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto…"

.

#Sasuke POV

Angin dingin menyelimuti kawasan Distrik Klan Uchiha, penerangan minim, rumah-rumah yang telah lama ditinggalkan, kenangan itu tidak akan pernah hilang dari pikiranku, kesedihan… kegelapan…. Dingin…. Benar-benar dingin… hingga menusuk tulangku…. Kenapa… kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku Tou_san… Kaa_san…..

"TEME…"

Sebuah pelukan hangat menjalar di tubuhku

"hah… Naru…"

Sekarang aku tidak sendiri lagi, ya… Naruto. Pelukan nya menyadarkan aku. Entah sihir apa yang ada di distrik ini hingga aku hampir lupa kalau saat ini aku sedang bersama gadis manis berambut pirang dengan mata safir yang agak mendung saat ini.

Aku memutar tubuhku, memandang matanya yg berair, dia menangis…..

"teme… kau kenapa…" dengan jarinya yang mungil namun hangat, dia menghapus air mataku, apa…? Aku menangis…? Sejak kapan aku jadi melankolis begini? kau tau Dobe… sebenarnya dari dulu kau sudah menghapus kesedihan dalam hatiku, sebelum tangan mungil mu ini menghapusnya.

"go…gomen Naru.." permintaan maafku karena membuatmu khawatir, karena membuatmu selalu menangis, membuatmu terluka mencariku selama lima tahun ini.

'dasar kau Baka Sasuke, bisa-bisanya kau buat Naruto menangis'

Aku menunduk dan menjatuhkan tubuhku lalu duduk dihadapannya, Naruto merendahkan posisinya kearahku dan memeluk ku erat. Hingga aku dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang seperti melodi indah bagiku. Aku mengeratkan pelukan kami, merasakan hangat tubuhnya, detak jantungnya seakan seirama dengan detak jantungku yang hampir tidak beraturan. Kami_sama…. Bisa kah dia merasakan detak jantungku juga, yang setiap detakannya selalu menyebutkan namanya, Naruto Aishiteru… aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto.

"Naru….."

"em…."

"jangan tinggalkan aku….. jangan tinggalkan aku….." hanya itu yang aku inginkan Naruto, aku tidak peduli masyarakat mencap-ku sebagai penjahat, aku tidak peduli bila Aniki-ku meninggalkanku selamanya, tapi tidak denganmu Dobeku… Naruto jangan tinggalkan aku..

"um… tidak akan Sasuke… tidak akan…"

Kalimat yang sangat ingin-kudengar terucap dibibir manisnya. Aku menatap wajahnya, kedua matanya masih mengeluarkan cairan bening yang indah bagaikan permata bagiku. Ku hilangkan airmatanya dengan lidahku agar tidak ada lagi kesedihan dimatanya, kukecup kedua matanya, agar dia hanya melihat diriku seorang, kukecup dahinya agar dia hanya memikirkanku seorang, ku kecup kedua pipinya agar dia hanya tersenyum untukku selamanya, terakhir kulumatkan lembut bibir merahnya agar selamanya hanya kepadaku dia mengatakan cinta, perlahan dengan penuh cinta, cinta yang belum aku ungkapan, tapi pasti aku katakan, cinta yang tersembunyi yang tidak bisa aku bendung kembali. Perlahan dia membalas kecupanku, bibir kami ber temu dan saling melumat lembut. Kami_sama apakah doaku terkabul, apakah dia merasakan begitu dalam cintaku padanya.

Udara dingin di distrik Uchiha tidak aku rasakan lagi, berganti kehangatan dari tubuh mungilnya, kegelapan kawasan ini pun terasa hilang sama sekali, ketika aku melihat senyuman dan pancaran matanya yang indah bersinar ketika cahaya bulan purnama menghiasi mala mini, indah… sangat indah…. Rasanya trauma masa laluku telah hilang karena gadis manis bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Hehe… Dobe, kau benar-benar sosok yang ajaib bagiku, seperti sihir yang akan mengurung hatiku selamanya.

"aku mencintaimu… aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto"

Matanya menatap bingung kepadaku, Kami_sama jangan biarkan aku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"a..aku.. aku…"suaranya merendah ragu, wajahnya menunduk kebawah, tanganku masih melingkar di tubuhnya namun tangannya telah terlepas dari leherku.

"aku tidak tau… Sasuke…"

Hah… rasanya hatiku agak sakit dibuatnya, Kami_sama kau kejam membuatku patah hati

"hn.." suara kecewa keluar dari bibir ku

"tapi…" dia menatapku kembali dengan mata birunya yang teduh dan senyuman manis dibibirnya serta rona merah di kedua pipinya. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, rasanya jantungku mau melompat saat ini juga.

"tapi… ketika kau pergi aku merasakan sakit dihatiku Sasu.. saat Sakura mendekatimu aku merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman, saat kau terluka aku merasakan sakit seperti tersayat pisau… rasanya berbeda saat aku menyukai Sakura dulu, sangat berbeda.. jadi aku… aku… "

Ya ampun….. ternyata Dobe ku ini benar-benar dobe… sampai perasaan cinta saja dia tidak tau seperti apa..

"Dobe.."

"apa sih teme…" wajahnya berona seperti tomat kesukaanku, rasanya ingin kumakan saat itu juga. Tapi untuk saat ini….. cukup pelukan hangat saja. Aku menarik tubuhnya ke dada bidangku agar dirasakan debaran jantungku yang tidak beraturan ini.

"kau dengar suara jantungku dobe..?"

"i..iya.."

"seperti apa suaranya…?"

"em… dug dug..dug dug… dug dug… dug dug…. Hah jantungmu tidak beraturan? Kau sakit jantung teme?" dia menonggakkan wajahnya kearahku, dasar… dobe

"hn.. baka. Jantungku tidak beraturan saat bersamamu dobe… itu tandanya aku mencintaimu Naru…"

Wajahnya kembali merona lagi. Aku membantunya berdiri dari posisi kami yang masih terduduk dijalan.

"sekarang kau letakan tanganmu didada kirimu.." dia mengikuti instruksiku.

"pandang mataku Naruto," dia melihat mataku. Akan aku buat dia sadar kalau perasaannya padaku adalah cinta. Aku mendekatkan bibirku pada telinganya dan berbisik

"Aishiteru Naruto… Aku cinta padamu.."

Kembali rona merah dipipinya semakin terlihat karena sinar bulan purnama yang terang itu.

"apa yang kau rasakan dobe…?"

Dia menunduk merasakkan debaran jantungnya dengan tangan kanannya. Dan kembali melihatku.

"ja… jantungku.. berdebar kencang te..teme…"

Aku menundukan tubuhku dan mengarahkan telingaku pada dada kirinya, iya…. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang tak kalah kencangnya denganku. Aku kembali melihat wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"hehehe… itu artinya kau juga mencintaiku Naruto…"

"a..aku.." dia menundukan wajahnya kembali dan menatapku dengan padangan mata bahagia dan senyum cantiknya.

"A… Aishiteru yo… Sasuke…."

#Sasuke POV end

* * *

Distrik Klan Uchiha yang terkenal angker kini menjadi hangat, terlihat dua orang anak manusia yang saling jatuh cinta kembali berpelukan menyalurkan panas tubuh pada pasangannya. Pemuda raven dengan mata Onix yang dulu seperti tidak memiliki sinar kehidupan perlahan lebih hidup karena gadis pirang bermata safir yang bagaikan matahari di kehidupannya. Siapa bilang Bulan dan Matahari tidak akan pernah bertemu selamanya. Mereka membuktikannya, Uchiha Sasuke yang bagaikan bulan penguasa malam dan Uzumaki Naruto yang bagaikan matahari penguasa siang. Mereka dipertemukan takdir, dipisahkan oleh takdir, lalu disatukan kembali oleh takdir yang mereka rajut sendiri.

Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto perlahan dia memandang sang gadis dihadapannya dan mengecup kembali bibirnya, melumatkan lembut, hingga Naruto membalas kecupan Sasuke dengan lembut kembali, kecupan itu semakin mendalam Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya agar mempermudah akses ciumannya, lidah Sasuke meminta izin masuk kedalam mulut mungil Naruto, Naruto dengan agak gemetar, bukan gemetar ketakutan, memberikan izin tersebut. Lidah Sasuke memasuki rongga mulutnya, menari perlahan di atas lidah Naruto, menjilat setiap dinding mulut dan giginya. Dengan ragu Naruto membalas gerakan lidah Sasuke, kini lidah mereka saling bertautan hingga menghasilkan saliva-saliva dibibir keduanya.

Tangan Sasuke yang kini tengah menganggur, perlahan membelai lengan Naruto dan mencoba menurunkan relsleting jaket tipis orange miliknya. Sedangkan tangan Naruto tengah melingkar di leher pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Kini jaket Naruto telah terbuka, tangan Sasuke dengan nakal menyusup dibalik kaos hitam serta masuk ke bra yang dipakai Naruto hingga terangkat setengah dan meremas 'isi' didalamnya. Membuat Naruto kaget dan melepaskan ciuman mereka hingga benang-benang saliva tercipta diantara mulut mereka.

"ja.. jangan Sasuke..." Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke menjauhkan tangan nakal pemuda raven itu dari dadanya.

"aku.. sudah tidak tahan Naru…" bisikan suara baritone seksi, mengoda telinga Naruto. Membuat bulu romanya berdiri seketika.

"ta..tapi ini dijalan Sasuke" Naruto mendorong pelan dada Sasuke untuk menjauh, tidak berhasil malah Sasuke memperdalam pelukannya.

"em.. kalau dirumah kamu mau ya..?" Sasuke menyeringai jahil hingga membuat Naruto berona semerah tomat.

"a.. aku… belum siap Sasuke… " dengan rona merah di pipi dan getaran kecil di pundaknya membuat Sasuke menghela napas dan tersenyum lembut.

"hah.. baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya…" Sasuke mengecup kembali dahi kemudian disusul bibir mungil Naruto

"hn.. hehehe…" Naruto tersenyum lima jari dan membuat wajah pangeran stoic se konohagakure berona seketika

"ck… dobe.."

"ayo.. Teme kita selesaikan Reli ini.." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan kembali berjalan di distrik Uchiha untuk menyelesaikan reli uji nyali tersebut.

Sementara itu, dibalik 4 pohon tinggi yang tidak jauh dari kedua pasangan yang baru resmi itu. 8 pasang mata menatap mereka dengan seringai jahil dan mesum.

"hehehe…. Akhirnya mereka jadian juga ya…" Kiba tidak melepaskan pandangan matanya pada pasangan yang sedang berjalan menuju pohon besar tempat Kiba dan Neji mengintip.

"ufufufufu….. tadi mereka hampir begituan loh…" Tenten menyeringai mesum melihat pasangan SasuNaru dengan menggunakan tropong infra red siap di pohon kedua sebelah kanan pohon Kiba bersama dengan Lee yang tengah nangis berbanjirkan air mata.

"uhuhuhuhu…. Syukurlah…. Syukurlah…. Sasuke berani mengungkapkannya… benar-benar semangat masa muda…"

TRINGG….. gigi Lee berkilau ala iklan pasta gigi disertai ancungan jempol kanannya

"um… KAWAI… " Sakura dan Ino mengaitkan jari mereka dengan mata bling-bling melihat hasil usaha mereka yang tidak sia-sia… yang sedari tadi mengintip di pohon sebelah kiri dari pohon Kiba

"hoaahhh….medokusai.." Shikamaru mulai ngantuk karena malam semakin larut sedang mengintip pula di pohon yang sudah dilewati SasuNaru bersama dengan Hinata

"syu..syukurlah… Naru_chan" Hinata Nangis sambil meremas sapu tangan melihat pemandangan didepannya dibantu dengan Byakugan agar lebih jelas.

"yah… ngak ada kesempatan buat-ku lagi deh,," Neji mendengus kecewa hingga membuat kawan se-pengintip-an-nya melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran

"ka… kamu suka Naru ya Neji..?" Kiba nunjuk hidungnya Neji

"yah.. begitulah… ngomong-ngomong ngak jadi nih, nakut-nakutin mereka…?" Neji yang sedari tadi siap dengan kain putih dan pengikat kepala ala hantu jepang yang telah bertengger manis di jidadnya. Rambutnya panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai agar bisa menyaingi Sadako (hiiii….#serem…)

"oh iya lupa sama rencana awal deh… kalau gitu aku melolong dulu ya…." Kiba ingin melolong namun terhenti oleh sebuah tepukan di bahu kanannya.

"apa sih Neji… aku mau melolong dulu nie…" Kiba memegang tangan yang menepuk bahu kanan Kiba. Dia merasakan kejanggalan pada tangan tersebut, tangannya dingin sedingin es (waduh… jangan-jangan…jangan-jangan… nie #author mengindik ngeri)

"apa sih… aku kan sedari tadi ada disini.." Neji bersuara, Kiba menengok kearah Neji yang ternyata ada disebelah Kirinya.

"ka…ka…ka…kalau begitu ini tangan siapa dong…" Kiba dan Neji mendadak pucat seketika, dan dengan gerakan patah-patah slow motion melihat sosok makhluk disebelah kanan Kiba.

JREEENGGGG… terlihat makhluk putih pucat dengan wajar rata di sebelahnya.

HUUUAAAAAA….…(teriakan Kiba Neji)

Neji yang kaget kehilangan keseimbangan jatuh dengan kepala duluan namun naas kainnya tersangkut didahan pohon hingga membuatnya tergantung dengan posisi kepala dibawah kaki diatas dan tepat pada saat itu, Sasuke dan Naruto yang ingin melintasi jalan tersebut.

JREEEENGGGG…. (biar terkesan kaget)

Tepat 3 senti didepan wajah Naruto, rambut panjang Neji yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya membuat Naruto membatu seketika.

1 detik…..

5 detik…..

10 detik… (Naruto langsung pucet)

"KKYYYYYAAAAAA….. HANNTUUUUUU…." Dengan cepat Naruto kabur dengan menyeret Sasuke yang masih bertampang stoic disebelahnya sambil membatin

'itu kan Neji…'

Semua pasukan pengintip berkerumul di pohon milik Kiba dan Neji, Lee membantu Neji turun sedangkan Kiba yang pingsan setengah pucat di dekati Sang Hantu tersebut dan membawanya turun dari atas pohon dan menapak kan kakinya disebelah Sakura yang Sweetdrop?

'Kok Hantu ada kakinya' Sakura membatin

Dan ketika hantu tersbut membuka topeng muka ratanya ternyata sang hantu tersebut adalah

"SAAIII…..!" mereka serentak

"khukhukhu….. selamat malam semua…." Sai nyengir-nyengir nista

.

.

.

* * *

**#Sementara itu di Kuil Kikyo**

Kita kembali kepasangan ItaKyu yang saat ini tengah duduk bersila di sebuah ruang bawah tanah Kuil Kikyo.

"Kyu_chan.." Itachi yang tengah sibuk memutar-mutar kertas di tangannya

"apa sih keriput… jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel CHAN, aku ini laki-laki baka…" dengan Nada tinggi, hingga membuat kedua taring Kyubi atau Kurama terlihat.

"hehehe… gomen ne… oh iya aku ingat perkataan Kikyo_Hime dulu, dia mengatakan kalau kunci dari asal-asulnya ada pada manusia yang ada didalam jantung Juubi, itu artinya kan…" Itachi menunjuk Kurama.

"aku..?" Kurama menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dengan ekspresi kebingungan yang membuat pemuda raven dengan keriput yang melintang diwajahnya membatin

'Ka..Kawai..'

"hm… iya.." Itachi menjawab

"tapi maksudnya apa ya Keriput?" Kurama dengan imutnya meletakan kedua jarinya di dagu, menandakan dia sedang berfikir, ala detectif. Itachi yang sedari tadi tidak bisa menjauhkan matanya pada sosok pria manis bersurai jingga dengan mata ruby yang memikau dan kulit putih mulus membalut tubuh tinggi langsingnya itu.

'seandainya dia juga seorang wanita ya? Tapi bukan wanita juga tidak masalah bagiku kalau lawan 'main'-ku adalah Kyuubi yang manis ini khukhukhu…' Itachi membatin mesum namun masih tertutupi tampang stoicnya, dasar Uchiha…

Kembali pada tembok besar dengan ukiran berbentuk pentagraft di dalam lingkaran dengan gambar 9 Bijuu di setiap keliling lingkaran tersebut. Goresan yang cukup dalam untuk sebuah ukiran

Mendadak mata Itachi membulat seakan-akan dia telah memecahkan misteri dari Kikyo_Hime

"Kyu… coba kau pusatkan cakramu pada gambar pentagraft ditengah lingkaran tersebut"

"hah?" Kyubi nanpak kebingungan

"kau coba saja Kyu…"

"em.. baiklah"

Pemuda tampan bermata ruby itu mendekat pada sebuah gambar besar ditembok ruangan bawah tamah tersebut, Kyuubi memejamkan matanya dan menyalurkan cakra merahnya pada tangan kanannya hingga membuat kuku-kuku jari tangan kanannya memanjang dan berubah menjadi merah. Diletakan kedua tanganya pada gambar pentagraf tersebut. Dengan cepat sebuah cakra merah tersalur melalui ukiran batu tersebut hingga sebuah cahaya merah mengelilingi permukaan tembok, dan dengan ajaib tembok batu tersebut bergeser ke atas langit-langit. Cahaya putih menyelimuti ruangan dibalik tembok tersebut, hingga membutakan penglihatan Itachi dan Kurama atau Kyuubi.

Dan ketika cahaya itu memudar terlihatlah sebuah pemandangan kamar yang indah, kamar yang terdominasi oleh warna putih dan biru es, terdapat sebuah ranjang kayu ukuran king size dengan kanopi tirai sutra berwarna putih dengan aksen tali penyangga biru es, semua langit-langit tersebut didekorasi dengan tirai berwarna putih dan biru es lantainya terbuat dari batu, namun berwarna putih seluruh ruangan ini berwarna putih dengan hiasan tirai putih dan biru es. Terdapat sebuah lemari kayu jati besar berwarna coklat dan meja kecil pendek diatas permadani bulu berwarna putih di samping ranjang tersebut.

Kurama memasuki kamar yang berukuran 15x15 meter tersebut. Kamar yang amat luas, Kurama membuka lemari itu, terdapat berbagai macam kimono dengan corak yang amat indah. Itachi mendekati ranjang tersebut, dirabanya ranjang tersebut, tidak ada debu sedikit pun sangat bersih untuk ruangan yang telah ratusan tahun ditinggalkan. Itachi membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah buku tua berwana merah. Dan bertuliskan

'Rikudou'

"Kyu… "

Kyubi menhampiri Itachi yang tengah mengamati buku tersebut.

"jangan-jangan ini?"

"iya… ini pasti Buku Rikudou Sennin…."

.

.

.

* * *

#Sementara itu diruang Kantor Hokage

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang tengah duduk didepan meja kerjanya sambil memijat keningnya karena frustasi akan sesuatu hal. Godaime Hokage, tengah pusing dengan berbagai lembaran surat permintaan yang saat ini menggunung di sebelah meja kantornya.

"SHIZUNE…." Dia meneriaki nama asistennya yang sedari tadi sedang bergelut dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas di samping meja Hokage

"i..iya.. Hokage_sama.." Shizune kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan kertas-kertas surat tersebut.

"ini masalah serius… acara ini harus segera di adakan…" Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya dengan urat kemarahan di sudut kepalanya.

"ta..tapi.." Shizune yang tengah ketakutan melihat reaksi Hokage yang baru saja membaca sebuah surat gulungan yang ternyata milik dari Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

BRAAKKKK….. (suara meja di gebrak)

"ini sangat darurat! Kumpulkan para tetua Konoha dan segera adakan rapat mendadak, ini demi keselamatan desa Konoha"

"ba..Baik.. Hokage_Sama" Shizune beranjak pergi dari ruangan Hokage. Dan Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Hime jatuh terduduk kembali dikursinya dan memijit kembali pelipisnya karena frustasi

"ini tidak boleh terjadi….. apa pun yang terjadi aku harus melindungi Naruto, dia pantas bahagia" ucap Tsunade galau…

.

.

.

**TBC**


	7. WILL YOU MARRIE ME DOBE

Is It Naruto_chan?

"Naruto anakku di tubuhmu itu ada 2 buah segel yang terpasang"/"aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yg tiba-tiba begini"/hehehe….. aku kira diriku ini tidak normal, ternyata kita memang jodoh dobe…/

Disclaimer © sampe kiamat juga Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto_sensei…

Rated: bisa T bisa M tergantung permintaan pemain (?) – Indonesia

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

Warning : Gaje, semua actor jadi OOC,

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

**#SALAM AUTHOR…..**

**Hy… readersku yang kece-kece…. Salam SasuNaru in Love selalu hehehe….. thanks yg dah pada nge reviews ya….. duh akhir-akhir ini daku sedang galau… kenapa ya fanfic'a SasuNaruSasu sepi banget….. ayo donk kawan-kawan tuangkan khayalan-khayalan liar kalian di Fanfic. Jangan dipendam-pendam gitu,…. Hehehe…  
secara hampir tiap hari aq pasti meluangkan waktu buat lihat fanfic Naruto, khususnya yang SasukexNaruto, yaoi….. gitu… ahahaha…..  
rasanya kurang pas kalau tiap pagi ngak sarapan FanFic rasa SasukexNaruto Yaoi… (dasar Nista…) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#WILL YOU MARRIE ME... DOBE...**

**.**

**.**

"ini sangat darurat! Kumpulkan para tetua Konoha dan segera adakan rapat mendadak, ini demi keselamatan desa Konoha"

"ba..Baik.. Hokage_Sama" Shizune beranjak pergi dari ruangan Hokage. Dan Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Hime jatuh terduduk kembali dikursinya dan memijit kembali pelipisnya karena frustasi

"ini tidak boleh terjadi….. apa pun yang terjadi aku harus melindungi Naruto, dia pantas bahagia" ucap Tsunade galau…

Tok… Tok….Tok…..

Tak lama suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan kegalauan sang Hokage cantik, sang Hokage yang dikenal dengan Tsunade_Hime menogakkan kepalanya.

"Masuk.." dengan tegas Tsunade mempersilahkan tamu yang telah mengetuk pintu ruang Kantornya itu. Dan tak lama terlihatlah dua orang pemuda memasuki ruangannya, mereka adalah Kurama, sang Kyuubi no Kitsune dan Uchiha Itachi.

"bagaimana? Apa yang kalian dapatkan? Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dan pandangan tajam, sang Hokage sudah tidak sabar dengan berita yang dibawa kedua pemuda didepannya.

"kami telah menemukannya Hokage_sama.." sang pemuda raven menjawab dan menyerahkan sebuah buku berwarna merah, lalu dibukanya buku tersebut, Tsunade menajamkan matanya melihat beberapa tulisan didalamnya. Semakin tajam Hokage melihat tulisan tersebut dan membuat kedua pemuda didepannya sweet drop dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"o..oi… Tsunade memang apa tulisannya" Laki-laki bersurai jingga kemerahan itu pun mulai penasaran dan tak sabar ingin tahu isi dari buku tersebut

"em… begitu ya….." sang Hokage menanggukan kepalanya seperti mengerti sesuatu

"ja….jadi apa i..isinya.." Kyuubi makin penasaran melihat tingkah laku Tsunade.

"aku tidak bisa membacanya….."

GUBBBRRRRAAKKKKK…..( penggubrakan massal ala Kyuubi dan Itachi )

"ungh…. Kenapa tadi kau mengaguk anguk seperti tau sesuatu hah…!" Kyuubi makin naik darah.

"sabar… sabar kyuu…." Itachi yang ada disampingnya mengusap-ngusap punggung Kyuubi sekalian cari-cari kesempatan.

"diam kau keripuuttt…"

"diam kau Kitsune…. Buku ini ditulis dengan tulisan kuno harus di terjemahkan dulu, baka…."

"jadi…" Itachi menatap tajam mata Hokage

"ya.. beri aku waktu 3 hari untuk menerjemahkan isinya… dan kalian bersiaplah dengan rapat darurat, ini mengenai Naruto"

Kedua pemuda itu saling bertukar pandang dan kembali melihat kearah Hokage dengan wajah yang agak kebinggungan.

"memang ada apa dengan Naruto_chan, Tsunade..? " Kyuubi buka suara

"aku menerima surat dari Kazekage, karena dia didatangi oleh seseorang yang berjubah hitam dan mengatakan….. hah… _'aku yang telah ditakdirkan untuk Naruto akan datang menjemputnya' _begitulah pesannya"

"apa..?!"

* * *

# Tiga Hari kemudian di Mansion Uchiha

Di sebuah Mansion Uchiha yang hanya ditinggali oleh 2 orang bujangan kini tengah ramai dengan suara tawa gadis-gadis yang kini tengah sibuk berkutat didapur. Karena ide dari gadis manis pirang bermata safir yang sekarang ngak single lagi karena baru saja 2 hari yang lalu, sang kekasihnya yang dulu terkenal dengan sebutan missing-nin namun seiringnya waktu julukan missing-nin pun berubah menjadi Ice Prince dari Konoha mengumumkan keresmian hubungan mereka pada teman-temannya.

.

.

_#Flash Back 2 hari yang lalu_

_Sore itu, tiada angin tiada hujan mendadak sang bungsu Uchiha mengajak seluruh teman-temannya untuk makan di warung ramen Ichiraku. Padahal seumur-umur mereka mengenal seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah sekali pun mereka ditraktir makan kecuali dengan Naruto saja, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan cepat seluruh temannya datang berkumpul di kedai ramen hingga paman Teuchi sang pemilik ramen memberikan meja panjang di sebelah kedainya yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Dari gelagat Naruto dan Sasuke yang agak ganjil sebenarnya mereka sudah menebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pasangan paling legendaries di Konoha ini. Namun mereka menahannya sampai akhirnya Naruto buka mulut dengan sendirinya_

"_kawan-kawan a… aku.. ada se…sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan pada kalian…" dengan terbata-bata Naruto memainkan jari-jarinya. _

"_iya….apa Naru_chan?" Sakura yang tersenyum jahil melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Naruto begitu juga Sasuke yang agak berona namun tetap cool itu._

"_aku.. dan Sasuke…" _

"_hn… kau kelamaan dobe…" Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Naruto._

"_hey.. teme aku kan Cuma.. ummhhh….." bibir Sasuke langsung mengunci bibir Naruto tetap didepan kawan-kawannya yang diam membatu dengan mulut terbuka lebar, perlahan Sasuke mengecup lembut lama-lama melumatkan bibir mungil Naruto dan memaksa masuk lidahnya ke rongga basah milik sang gadis pirang didepannya dan membuat si empu mendesah sambil mendorong dada bidang Sasuke namun tak berhasil_

"_ummh…ummm… ." Maruto terus mendesah hingga selama 5 menit adegan ciuman yang panas berakhir karena Naruto mengigit lidah Sasuke karena kehabisan oksigen_

"_hah..hah…ka..kau teme….dasar…." wajah Naruto memerah semerah tomat kesukaannya sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai dan membelai pipi cubby Naruto dengan jahil, puas melihat saliva-saliva milik-nya dibibir Naruto, dan membuat teman-temannya membatin_

'_uhh…. Mentang-mentang baru jadian. Serasa dunia milik sendiri…'_

"_aku dan Naruto sudah resmi jadi sepasang Kekasih.. mungkin sebentar lagi undangan pernikahan kami akan aku sebarkan…" seringai jahil kembali muncul dari wajah tampan Sasuke _

"_JANGAN SEENAKNYA KAU… TEMMMEEE….!" _

_Dan sore hari itu ditutup dengan aksi Naruto mengejar Sasuke dengan Kunai dan Shuriken yang dilancarkan kearah kekasih yang masih menyeringai-nyeringai nista walau entah kenapa tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Sasuke…(ckckck… kayanya kamu harus balik lagi ke akademi Naru_chan#hah…. Urusai..!) _

_dan membuat teman-temannya geleng-geleng kepala sambil membatin._

'_apa jadinya mereka kalau sudah jadi suami-istri,'_

_#Flash Back end_

_._

Sekarang di Mansion yang dulu terkenal sepi sekarang terlihat para gadis muda sedang berkumpul dan tengah asik berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang telah mereka beli sejak 1 jam yang lalu, gadis manis rambut pirang itu tengah menyiapkan makanan Spesial kenapa… karena hari ini akan diadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kelulusan sang kekasih sebagai anggota anbu termuda di Konoha, para Kunoichi sekarang sangat sibuk menyiapkan makanan, dekorasi dan juga menyiapkan gadis manis berambut pirang itu, kenapa…? Mungkin saja malam ini adalah malam kedewasaannya Sasuke dan Naruto khukhukhu…. (woiii dasar author nista….#para naruto fans ngengebukin author). Baiklah lupakan masalah persiapan sang gadis pirang tersebut… hehehe… walau dilupakan namun tetap saja para gadis kunoichi dengan seringai-seringai iblis tengah melirik gadis pirang bermata safir yang kini tengah kesulitan menghias kue..

"ughh… kenapa belepotan begini sih…" Naruto yang dulunya 16 tahun hidup sebagai cowok dan tidak pernah masuk dapur itu mendadak menjejakan kakinya didapur demi kekasih tercinta.

"ufufufu…. Seharusnya Sasuke melihat penampilanmu saat ini Naru_chan…" Ino tersenyum penuh arti sambil menyelesaikan masakan terakhirnya dan meletakannya dimeja.

"eh..? badanku belepotan krim begini mau dikasih lihat si Teme.. aku bisa malu Ino_chan" dengan ngambek mode on, dengan pipi berona yang dikembungkan membuat Ino berbinar-binar melihatnya.

'justru karena penampilanmu itu sangat menggoda Naru_chan, kaos hitam tanpa lengan, celana pendek orange dilapisi dengan apron renda milik ibu Sasuke yg membuat penampilan dari depan seakan-akan tidak pakai baju, ditambah lagi wajah meronamu yang belepotan krim… kalau aku jadi Sasuke aku makan kamu bulat-bulat Naru_chan… fufufufufu….' Ino membatin plus menyeringai mesum ala om-om 30 th-an

"sudah… Ino jangan ganggu Naru_chan trus donk… ayo cepat selesaikan sebelum Sasuke datang…" ujar Sakura yang telah menyelesaikan dekorasinya.

* * *

#Area Latihan Konoha

TRANKK…..

PRANG…..

Bunyi kunai yang beradu terlihat sekelebatan mata, karena saking cepatnya gerakan kedua Shinobi yang tengah latihan diantara dua pepohonan di area latihan Konoha. Latihan itu telah berlangsung selama 2 jam dan akhirnya pria bersurai perak dengan masker diwajah meng-time-out latihannya dengan pemuda berambut raven melawan gravitasi itu untuk istirahat sejenak sambil menenggak air mineral mereka.

"wah… kau makin cepat Sasuke…" ujar pemuda berambut perak setelah menenggak air mineralnya.

"hn.. kau saja yang sudah tua Kakashi…" dengan nada mengejek namun tetap dengan tampang Stoicnya. Dasar Uchiha….

"ahahaha…. Sejak kapan kau jadi suka bergurau Sasuke… kelihatannya kau sedang senang hari ini.. " Kakashi tertawa renyah,

"hn.."

'ck.. dasar… ' Kakashi membatin, tiba-tiba seringai jahil muncul dibalik maskernya yang sekarang agak membentuk lengkungan ke atas

"oh iya… Selamat atas kelulusan sebagai anggota Anbu ya Sasuke_kun… ku dengar teman-temanmu menyiapkan pesta kecil di Mansionmu kan…"

"hn.." masih ditanggapi datar oleh Sasuke.

"oh iya… ku dengar… kau dan Naruto sedang berpacaran ya…" Kakashi melirik wajah Sasuke yang tadinya datar kini agak berona.

'khukhukhu… runtuh juga topeng stoicnya' Kakashi membatin

"hn… memangnya kenapa Kakashi…" kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya memandang Kakashi dengan pandangan mata seakan-akan mengatakan 'itu bukan urusanmu'.

"berarti…. Mungkin saja saat ini dia sedang menyiapkan sesuatu yang 'special' untuk mu Sasuke…" Sasuke menatap datar wajah Mata Kakashi, sambil mencerna kata-kata 'special' dari Kakashi

Tatap….

Tatap….

Tatap…..

"hn…"

"sepertinya kau mengerti maksudku Sasuke… mau ku pinjamkan "Icha-Icha Paradise"

BUAAAKKKKK

"baka…."

Maka Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dengan buku nista dan benjolah di kepalanya.

"uh… dasar Uchiha… eh sebentar…." Kakashi meraba-raba kantong rompi Jouninnya, lalu tiba-tiba seringai mesum tergambar dibali maskernya.

"ufufufu…. ku tawarkan Icha-Icha Paradise malah dia mencuri Icha-Icha Tacticku dasar Uchiha "

.

#Sasuke Pov

Hah…. Akhirnya selesai juga latihan dengan Kakashi sensei.. sudah sejak lama aku mendaftarkan diriku untuk menjadi anggota Anbu. Dan setelah menjalani tes sana sini kemarin, aku telah resmi diterima sebagai anggota Anbu, alasan nya aku masuk kesana… yah tentu saja… untuk melindungi dobe-ku yang kemungkinan dialah yang akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya. Dia menjadi Hokage dan aku akan mendampinginya sebagai Kapten Anbu, masa depan yang sempurna bukan… lagi pula aku dengar dari Kakashi kalau gaji Anbu itu besar…. (ckckck dasar anak ayam matre…#kalau untuk masa depan boleh donk….). Yah… semua ini demi masa depan aku dan Naruto. Terkadang aku suka tertawa sendiri memikirkan ini semua. Bagaimana tidak, ketika dia masih menjadi seorang laki-laki, kami yang dulunya adalah rival, pernah terbesit dipikiranku untuk membunuhnya, bahkan pertarungan yang sampai bisa merengut nyawa diantara kami pun pernah dilakukan. Hah… tidak kusangka ternyata takdir menyatakan seperti ini, coba saja dari dulu dia itu perempuan. Yah… yang penting sekarang dia sudah jadi kekasihku… khukhukhu….. (apa sih yang ngk buat Uchiha…).

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Mansionku, melihat seperti apa kekacauan yang dilakukan Naruto dan teman-teman perempuannya,

'huh.. pasti dapur jadi kapal pecah.. seingatku Naruto itu tidak bisa masak selain Ramen instan'

#Sasuke POV end

.

.

Dengan langkah santai, sang pemuda raven berambut melawan gravitasi itu berjalan-jalan santai ditengah pertokoan Konoha, walau sebenarnya niat awalnya mau langsung kembali ke Mansion Uchiha, namun sepintas pikirannya melayang pada malam reli uji nyali 3 hari yang lalu. Pada saat dia menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis pujaan hatinya. Terkadang senyuman dan seringai penuh arti muncul dibibirnya membuat orang yang melintas berpikiran 'ganteng-ganteng kok gila ya….'

Mendadak mata sang pemuda terhenti disebuah toko perhiasan yang sedang digandrungi para gadis-gadis di Konoha. Dengan pandangan mata tajam dia melihat beberapa perhiasahan yang terpajang disebuah etalase di balik jendela toko tersebut, mendadak seringai-seringai manis kadang mesum terlintas diwajahnya.

'em… sepertinya cincin itu sangat cocok dengan dobe.. apa malam ini aku lamar saja ya dia… lagi pula 3 bulan lagi dia akan berusia 17 th, aku harus segera menikahinya bisa-bisa kutukan Pheromone Kikyo_Hime terjadi ..'

Sang pemuda raven bermodelkan pantat ayam itu terus memandangi etalase selama 30 menit hingga membuat sang penjaga toko jawsdrop dan berdoa 'semoga ini orang ngak berniat merampok disini' (tenang aja pak penjaga toko ini orang mukanya aja mencurigakan tapi hatinya baik kok… mungkin..#author nenangin si penjaga toko)

Tiba-tiba sebuah 'tepukan mesra' membuyarkan khayalan sang bungsu Uchiha hingga dengan ekspresi kesal ala Uchiha di memalingkan wajahnya pada sang pelaku. Ternyata dia adalah..

"eh… sedang apa kamu bocah ayam..?" dengan nada bicara keheranan sang pemuda bersurai jingga kemerahan menatap agak curiga kelakuan Uchiha bungsu tersebut

"hn.. Kyuubi.."

TWITCCH…. Sudut siku-siku Kyuubi terbentuk

"gahh…. Ngapain kamu disini kaya mau maling aja sih…"

"hn…." Kyuubi melirik sebuah cincin yang terpajang cantik di etalase toko tersebut, dan menatap tatapan intens dari Sasuke ke mata Ruby-nya seakan-akan mengatakan 'apa kau merestuiku dengan adik kesayanganmu itu?' Kyuubi yang paham tatapan itu menatap tajam Sasuke dengan mata ruby-nya yang sedikit berkilat.

"kau kira aku sudi menerimamu sebagai adik iparku.." balas Kyuubi setajam silet

"ck.. " Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap cincin berwarna perak dengan aksen ukiran daun dan permata biru ditengahnya.

'mungkin sudah saatnya ya… toh siapa pun yang dipilih adik kesayanganku itu, pasti itu yang terbaik, lagi pula seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah main-main dengan sebuah perasaan yang disebut cinta' Kyuubi membatin sedikit senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"oii… anak ayam…"

"hn… rubah…"

"sebentar lagi dia akan berusia 17 th…. Kau tau kan kutukan itu.."

"hn…"

Kyuubi menatap mata onix Sasuke. Tersirat sebuah kesan mendalam didalamnya, sebuah keseriusan, keseriusan tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"kau tau Kyuu… aku mencintainya sejak dia masih seorang laki-laki…, kalau menanyakan keseriusanku, bila aku di posisi Obito yang kehilangan kekasihnya didepan matanya mungkin aku akan lebih bertindak gila lagi darinya, aku mencintainya Kyuu, aku…. Ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengan Naruto" mendadak Kyuubi membatu mendengar pernyataan yang sangat OOC dari Sasuke.

'ini kalimat terpanjang selama sejarah hidupku..' Sasuke membatin

"yah… semua itu sudah terbaca olehku bocah…. Walaupun aku sudah jadi manusia aku ini tetap Kyuubi no Kitsune, aku bisa menerawang hatimu itu," (dia kate duit)

"hn…" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali dia melihat cicin perak bertahtakan batu sapphire di toko itu, Kyuubi yang melihat kebodohan calon adik iparnya hanya menyeringai senang dan menepuk pundak pria Uchiha di sampingnya.

"hei… bocah.. dia tidak akan menolakmu kok…" kembali Sasuke memandang mata Ruby Kyuubi dengan wajah datar

'kok dia tau apa yang aku khawatirkan?'

"hah… aku kan sudah bilang aku ini Kyuubi no Kitsune… sana jangan sampai cincin itu dibeli orang lain… " Sasuke berjalan memasuki toko tersebut lalu tiba-tiba

"hey bocah ayam…" Kyuubi kembali memanggil Sasuke, dan Sasuke berbalik melihat kearahnya

"tolong jaga adik perempuanku" dengan pandangan mata yang tegas namun lembut sang Kyuubi melihat mata Onix Sasuke yang hampir tidak percaya Kyuubi mau merestui hubungannya dengan Naruto

"Hn… dengan jiwaku" saat itu pula Sasuke telah bersumpah pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi memandang puas kepergian Sasuke yang telah memasuki toko perhiasan itu.

'huh… selama 17 tahun aku bersama Naruto tentu saja aku tahu apa yang ada di hatinya bocah pantat ayam… '

Kyuubi membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan dengan seringai bahagia di wajah manisnya dan membuat para wanita yang lewat berdecak kagum melihatnya. Begitu juga sepasang mata Onix yang sedari tadi melihat kegiatannya dengan Sasuke mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"usaha yang bagus Kyu…."

"hah… kau lagi keriput… tidak bosan-bosannya kau membuntutiku…" dengan mata sinis sang Kyuubi no Kitsune alias Kurama menoleh pelaku yang menepuk pundaknya.

"jadi… kau nyetujui hubungan mereka Kyuu_chan?" Itachi merangkul pundak Kyuu, dan dibalas Deathglare kebanggaan'a namun tidak mempan… (ckckck… Uchiha dilawan)

" yah.. mau bagaimana lagi keriput.. aku kan sudah memperhatikan mereka sejak 5 th yang lalu… dan aku rasa anak ayam itu cukup sepadan untuk Naru_chanku,"

"oh… pastinya, karena prinsip Uchiha itu, tidak akan melepas apa yang dia sukai, dan mempertahankannya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya" balas Itachi dengan penuh percaya diri (dibaca 'kegeeran')

"kau sendiri… ngapain mengikuti ku terus….?" Kyuubi melepaskan rangkulan lelaki keriput disampingnya.

"aku tidak akan bosan mengikutimu Kyuu_chan" lelaki dengan dua keriput diwajahnya mendekati Kyuubi dan memainkan sengaja surai orangenya yang agak panjang.

"ck.. menjauh dari pandanganku keriput…"Kyuubi menepis tangan Itachi dan berjalan kembali meninggalkan Itachi yang menyeringai senang, dan berjalan cepat menyamai langkah sang Kitsune. Kitsune yang merasa diikuti manusia keriput super ngak waras pun mempercepat langkah kakinya, Itachi yang ngak mau kehilangan mangsanya juga ikutan mempercepat langkah kakinya,

Tap…. Tap…. Tap…. Tap…. (suara langkah kaki Kyuubi)

Tap…. Tap…. Tap…. Tap…. (suara langkah kaki Itachi)

Kyuubi memperhatikan aksi Itachi yang terus menyamai langkah kakinya yang panjang, akhirnya menambah kecepatan langkah kakinya.

Drap…. Drap…. Drap….. (suara langkah kaki Kyuubi 2 kali lipat lebih cepat)

Drap…. Drap…. Drap….. (suara langkah kaki Itachi 2 kali lipat lebih cepat)

Dan membuat semua warga Konoha batuk-batuk karena debu yang dihasilkan dari langkah mereka yang kelewat cepat..

"unghh… kau ini maunya apa sih Keriput berhenti mengikutiku….!" Masih dengan langkah cepat Kyuubi menoleh kesebalah kanannya Itachi yang menyeringai iblis dan membuat Kyuubi Sweatdrop

'ini orang maunya apa sih…?' Kyuubi membatin

"aku tidak akan berhenti mengikutimu Kyuu_chan… sebelum kau mau berkencan denganku… khukhukhu….." Itachi berseringai mesum ria ala om-om

"no…way…." Kyuubi melompat-lompat dengan cepat keatap-atap rumah penduduk, Itachi yang bengong dengan mata berbinar-binar

"ufufufu…. Aku jadi semakin bergairah mengejarmu Kyuu_chan…. KYUU_CHAN…. TUNGGU AKU…..!" Itachi pun mengejar Kyuubi. (Aduh… aduh…. Lama-lama kaya reality show dengan judul "KEJAR DAKU.. KAU KUTANGKAP…".#Author geleng-geleng sambil kipas-kipas capek ngikutin aksi kejar-kejaran tadi)

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

* * *

#Kembali ke Mansion Uchiha…

Para Kunoichi yang telah memyelesaikan misi yang telah mereka lakukan, yah tentu saja misi meyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan. Setelah semua telah tertata rapih dan dapur tempat mereka memasak telah rapih sedia kala, para Kunoichi tersebut menyuruh gadis pirang bermata safir yang tadi tengah belepotan krim kue untuk mandi dan membersihkan dirinya,

"ayo sana Naru_chan cepat mandi.. tubuh mu itu belepotan krim vanilla tau.." Tenten menari-narik Naruto untuk mandi di kamar mandi tradisional milik keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"eh..eh…? ta..tapi aku tidak punya baju ganti Ten_chan.. lebih baik aku pulang dulu.. lalu mandi dan kesini lagi ya.." baru saja Naruto ingin melangkah, namun di tarik oleh Ino dan Sakura (lebih tepatnya menyeret) ke kamar mandi di belakang Mansion Uchiha.

"eh… Ino_chan.. Sakura_chan.. jangan seret-seret aku donk…. La..lagi pula.. aku kan bisa pulang sebentar… SAKURA_CHAN…." Protes Naruto

"tidak Naru_chan mungkin sebentar lagi Sasuke_kun akan pulang dan sebentar lagi Shika, Sai, dan yang lain akan kesini jadi kau harus segera mandi.."perintah Sakura sambil menyeret-nyeret Naruto

"Iya… iya…iya… aku mandi disini." Akhirnya pasrah juga

"se…semuanya su…. sudah kami siapkan didalam Na..Naru_chan.. tinggal ma..mandi saja ya…" Hinata menambahkan.

"oke…"

SREEKKK….. (suara pintu geser kamar mandi terbuka)

BLAMM…. (suara pintu geser kamar mandi tertutup)

"khukhukhukhu….."suara seringai iblis para Kunoichi (?)

Seakan-akan merencanakan sesuatu, para Kunoichi meyeringai bersamaan dan meninggalkan Naruto serta membawa baju yang tadi dipakai Naruto,

"hei.. apa tidak apa-apa nie..?" Tenten agak khawatir dengan rencana mereka kali ini (emangnya rencananya apa sih?#author pura-pura ngak tau)

"gmana ya.." sambung Ino

"habis aku kesal melihat kelakuan mereka yang bertengkar terus… sebentar-sebentar lempar-lemparan kunai sebentar lempar-lemparan shuriken, lama-lama Konoha habis mereka buat area pertarungan" Tambah Sakura yang agak jengah melihat kelakuan Sasuke dan Naruto yang makin kekanak-kanakan.

"em.. ta..tapi kan… ka..kasian Na..Naru_chan Sakura_chan.." Hinata yang tergagap-gagap dengan wajah yang memerah,

"ufufufu…. Biar saja dia rasakan, bagaimana rasanya pacaran yang sesungguhnya. Ya kan Ino_chan.." Sakura menatap mesum Ino..

"e…eh… iya sih… " Ino malu-malu kucing dengan wajah memerah…

"a..ano… ja…jangan bilang I..Ino_chan…" Hinata ikutan memerah..

"hehehe….." dijawab dengan cengiran oleh Ino

'wahh… sudah sejauh ini ya…..' mereka membatin bersamaan minus Ino.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari ruang depan Mansion Uchiha, para Kunoichi yang sepertinya hapal dengan suara-suara ini langsung bergegas menuju sumber suara berasal.

"Yo… " sapa Kiba yang baru saja memasuki ruang tengah Mansion bersama dengan Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Sai, Shino dan Sasuke yang kebetulan ternyata mereka bertemu didepan halaman rumah.

"eh.. kalian sudah datang ya… ayo..ayo masuk…." Sakura segera menyuruh mereka masuk, dan yang disuruh mendadak Sweatdrop

'emang yang punya rumah siapa coba' mereka membatin bersamaan.

Mereka pun masuk dan tercegang melihat semua masakan super enak buatan para Kunoichi, tapi ada satu makanan yang aneh bin ajaib di tengah-tengah masakan itu, sebuah cake dengan bentuk bundar ngk beraturan dengan krim vanilla dengan tulisan "SELAMAT YA TEME", maka dengan jelas kan saudara-saudara ini buatan siapa… (ada yang mau coba ngak#author nawarin crew dibalas geleng-geleng horror)

"i…ini… apa ya?" Kiba nunjuk-nunjuk ngak sopan masakan di depannya

"ini makanan kan?" tambah Neji horror melihatnya..

"em… seperti cake tapi ada aroma tomat dan jagung didalamnya" analisa Choji si jago kuliner

" ehhh…?" semua serempak horror minus Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis melihat hasil karya ciptaan kekasihnya.

'ufufufu… dobe ingin rasanya aku melihat penampilanmu waktu membuat kue ini, hanya dengan apron putih berenda, mengekspos kulit mulusmu yang belepotan krim vanilla.. khukhukhu…' Sasuke membatin dan membuat aura-aura aneh disekitarnya sehingga kawan-kawannya mengindik ngeri dibuatnya.

'GLEEKKK….'

"ck.. mendokusai.." Shikamaru yang tampak bosan menyenderkan bahunya di tembok dekat pintu depan

"ya… apa pun bentuknya mudah-mudahan bisa dimakan ya.. ahahaha…. " Lee memberikan kobaran semangat

"EH… NGAK SOPAN… INI BISA DIMAKAN TAU….!" Naruto mendadak muncul dari arah kamar mandi dengan menggunakan yukata biru muda tipis dengan obi berwarna hitam memiliki lambang kipas didada kanannya, rambutnya yang baru saja dikeramas, dia gerai menutupi pundaknya yang kecil. Membuat semua orang terpana melihat wajah rona karena habis berendam dan harum sabun beraroma citrus yang segar.

'se…seksi sekali…..' semua membatin massal.

"ka…kau habis mandi Naru?" Kiba angkat bicara tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya.

"em… karena tubuhku belepotan krim vanilla jadinya aku mandi deh.. hehehe…."

Sasuke masih menatap intens Naruto yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya. Naruto memandang mata Onix milik Sasuke dengan penuh tanda Tanya

"kau kenapa teme..?"

"hn… " Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap Naruto yang Kini menatap matanya lagi.

"hn. Itu..?" Sasuke menunjuk Yukata Naruto

"oh… aku pinjam ya Teme… tadi itu bajuku kotor sekali, padahal aku mau pulang dulu sebentar eh malah di larang Sakura chan, jadi aku pinjam Yukatamu ya…hehehe"

"hn…"

#Sasuke POV

Eh… itu kan yukata milik Kaa_san.. ternyata dobe sangat cocok memakainya, Kaa_san selalu memakai Yukata biru muda ketika dia selesai mandi. Aroma tubuhnya, uhh… seandainya tidak ada mereka mungkin aku sudah melakukan hal yang iya-iya disini… oh iya.. cincinnya… (Sasuke meraba kantong celananya) yap…. Masih ada.. pokoknya aku sudah minta mereka untuk keluar 30 menit lagi.

.

_#Flash Back (by author)_

"_aku ingin kalian 30 menit lagi membawa para Kunoichi meninggalkan kami berdua" _

"_eh….?" Kiba cs mendadak ber-eh- ria mendengar permintaan ngak logis dari keturunan Uchiha satu ini._

"_ck… mendokusai.. maksudmu apa sih.." _

_Sang pemuda berambut raven mencuat keatas dengan pandangan mata setajam silet memandang lelaki berkepala Nanas yang ada didepannya. Membuat teman-temannya jawdrop massal. Tiba-tiba tatapan itu berubah menjadi lembut ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dari saku celananya. Shikamaru yang terkenal dengan IQ diatas rata-rata itu pun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sasuke_

"_semoga berhasil kawan…" _

"_hn…" _

"_eh…? Maksudnya apa nie.. aku tidak mengerti" Kiba memandang mata Shikamaru _

"_dia ingin melamar Naruto…." Jawab Shikamaru santai_

"_EEEHHHHH…..!?" (kok dari tadi dialog nya ini terus ya…..#Kiba cs membatin)_

_#Flash Back end_

_._

Aku melirik Shikamaru cs. Dan dibalas tatapan malas Shikamaru, dan ancungan jempol diam-diam dari Shikamaru cs.

#Sasuke POV end

.

"baiklah.. hari ini kita rayakan keberhasilan Sasuke yang telah resmi menjadi anggota Anbu termuda di Konoha…" Kiba membuka acara dengan memegang gelas berisi jus jeruk di tangan kanannya.

"selamat ya… Sasuke…." Mereka semua bersulang dengan jus jeruk masing-masing, kenapa jus jeruk karena para Kunoichi tidak ingin mereka semua mabuk sake nantinya, secara umur mereka tetap saja masih 17 th. Belum boleh minum Sake…

Sasuke berdiri ingin meninggalkan ruangan namun ditahan oleh tangan mungil dari Naruto

"kau mau kemana teme..?"

"hn… aku harus ganti baju dulu, jusnya tumpah di bajuku…" Sasuke kembali berjalan kedalam menuju kamarnya

"Naru…aku lupa kalau semua baju Sasuke masih di jemur.. lebih baik kau serahkan Yukata ini padanya" Ino menyerahkan sebuah Yukata hitam

"hah? Kok aku.."

"iya kau kan kekasihnya Naru_chan" tambah Kiba

"ayo sana cepat kasian Sasuke, bisa masuk angin kalau bajunya basah Naru_chan" Sai yang ikut-ikutan memanas-manasi

"oke…" Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kawa-kawannya yang senyum-senyum nista.

"hah… baiklah.. ayo kita pergi… " Kiba mengandeng Hinata yang malu-malu

"ayo…." Serentak dengan para shinobi dan pasangan kencannya masing-masing, NejiTenten, LeeSaku, SaiIno, plus para lelaki jomlo-jomlo di belakangnya yang saling bersumpah akan segera cari pasangan masing-masing, namun minus Shika pastinya.

.

.

#Sementara itu di kamar Sasuke

Naruto menyusul Sasuke yang telah memasuki kamarnya dengan membawa Yukata hitam yang sepertinya milik Ayah Sasuke. Dengan tanpa permisi lagi Naruto membuka pintu geser dan langsung secara visual nampaklah Sasuke yang tengah Topless dengan hanya boxer hitam dibawahnya. Mereka membatu seketika

Kedip… (Naruto ngedipin matanya melihat tubuh Sasuke yang sixpack bak model iklan susu protein)

Kedip…(Sasuke ikutan ngedipin matanya cuek)

Kedip…(Naruto mukanya jadi merah)

"hn.. dobe.."

"KYYYAAAAAA….." suara teriakan Naruto yang membahana hingga keluar rumah Sasuke dan terdengar oleh para Shinobi muda yang beru beranjak dari rumah Uchiha. Serentak mereka terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain…

'sepertinya sudah dimulai….' Mereka membatin massal (apaan yang dimulai…)

.

.

Setelah Naruto menyerahkan Yukata Sasuke dia pun menunggu diluar kamar Sasuke.

#Naruto POV

Hah… kaget… kaget aku…. Padahal dulu sering lihat teme telanjang dada, kok sekarang aku jadi aneh begini ya? Pa… padahal du..dulu kami sering mandi bersama di pemandian umum, tapi kok rasanya… aarrghhh….. (sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut panjangnya) apa an sih aku ini.. huh… pergilah otak mesum… pergilah otak mesum…

Memang sih kami sudah jadi sepasang kekasih resmi, tapi kok kenapa jadi canggung gini ya.. em.. apa kami… kembali berteman saja…

"Eh.. ngomong-ngomong badan teme seksi juga ya…. Padahal dulu missing nin tapi kok mulus begitu ngak ada luka sama sekali… hebat….. ck… ngomong apa sih aku ini"

"hei… sampai kapan kau terus di depan kamarku…"

Tak sadar ternyata pintu kamar Sasuke telah terbuka, aku memandang penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah, gagahnya….

Memang sih dulu teme suka pakai yukata tapi kalau yang ini rasanya beda sekali kenapa ya….

"ayo kita kembali.." Sasuke menari tanganku kembali ke ruang tengah dan ketika sampai disana ternyata ruangan telah kosong melompong, kemana perginya mereka

"ne… teme… mereka semua kemana teme..?"

"hn.."

"ck… dasar pelit ngomong…" Sasuke berjalan kesebuah meja yang terdapat vas bunga dan kertas yang ada dibawahnya. Dia membaca kertas tersebut dan menyerahkannya padaku dan isinya

'**Naru_chan kami pergi dulu ya…. Kami ada kencan masing-masing..ufufufu… jadi nikmati malam kalian berdua ya..'**

**Nb: Sasuke… jangan kasar-kasar ya…..**

"hah? Maksudnya apa nie…?"

#Naruto POV

.

"hah? Maksudnya apa nie…?" Naruto Sweatdrop melihat kata-kata terakhir yang jelas-jelas itu tulisan tangan Sakura.

"ya sudahlah… ayo kita makan dobe…"

Akhirnya dengan hikmat mereka memakan makanan yang tersedia di meja hingga ludes semua, sesekali Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkat memperebutkan makanan di meja makan, tawa dan canda membahana diruangan yang dulunya begitu sepi ini, dulu… dulu.. sekali, rumah Uchiha tidak pernah seramai ini bahkan sebelum ayah dan ibu Sasuke meninggal. Setelah kenyang mereka pun duduk di beranda samping rumah Uchiha yang bertepatan dengan halaman samping yang penuh dengan bonsai hijau dan beberapa bunga daisy menghiasi taman tersebut dan tak lupa pula kolam ikan koi yang telah bersih, Sasuke sempat heran melihat perubahan rumahnya itu, bagaimana pun sudah hampir 5 lima tahun Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha, dan pada saat dia kembali waktunya banyak dihabiskan di rumah sakit dan di pusat pelatihan Anbu. Mendapati rumah yang masih terurus itu sedikt membuat heran pemuda raven bermata Onix tersebut, dia menatap gadis pirang disebalahnya dengan senyuman tipis dan dengan pandangan mata agak bertanya

"hehehe… aku yang membersihkannya… dan bunga-bunga daisy disana Ino chan yang memberikannya, kolam ikannya Tenten dan Hinata yang membersihkan dan memberikan Ikan yang baru… bagaimana teme.. rumahmu jadi sangat hidup kan…" Naruto tersenyum lima jari.

Membuat Sasuke terpesona dan menyentuh pipi kanan Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya porcelain miliknya. Sasuke mengecup perlahan bibir Naruto, kecupan –kecupan hangat dan akhirnya menuju lumatan-lumatan manis di bibir pink Naruto, perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, tangan Kiri Sasuke mengeratkan di pinggang Naruto dan tangan kanannya menekan kepala Naruto lembut agar perlahan ciuman mereka semakin mendalam, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya agar akses ciumannya semakin mendalam, Naruto yang sedari tadi terpejam mengeratkan kedua tangannya peda pundak Sasuke dan perlahan membalas lumatan Sasuke. Lidah mereka saling bertautan menciptakan kehangatan manis dibibir masing-masing, menciptakan benang berkilauan dikeduanya,

"umhh..unghh…" Naruto mendesah tanda dia meminta pasokan oksigen tambahan, Sasuke menyadari itu dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Benang-benang saliva menetes dikedua mulut mereka, napas mereka memburu, mata Naruto terlihat sayu dengan rona wajah yang dihiasi sedikit cahaya dari teras samping yang hanya dicahayai oleh sedikit lampu taman yang agak redup. Sasuke tersenyum melihat keadaan Naruto,

'milikku… hanya milikku' Sasuke mengeratkan tubuhnya dan menegelamkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Naruto dan menghirup aroma citrus dari lehernya yang masih ditetesi air mandi, karena rambutnya yang panjang hingga tidak mudah kering.

"Sa..Sasuke…" Naruto berbisik dan mendorong sedikit dada Sasuke hingga mata mereka saling bertemu kembali.

ONIX BERTEMU SAFIR

Segera Sasuke meronggoh kantung yukatanya dan menampakan sebuah kotak biru berisikan sebuah cincin safir perak didalamnya. Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ada didepannya. Dengan mata yang agak berkaca-kaca dia menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang menunduk malu sedari tadi

"Sasuke…?"

"Naruto.. i…ini aku dapatkan dari penghasilan pertamaku sebagai Anbu kemarin, Hokage memberikannya sebagai tanda selamat aku bisa masuk sebagai anggota termuda di Anbu" Sasuke tampak gugup saat ini walau tetap dia tutupi sesekali oleh wajah stoicnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat panjang dari Sasuke.

"Dobe… mau kah kan menerimanya…. Ma…mau kah kau me….menjadi satu-satunya wanita di…argghhhh,….." Sasuke frustasi dengan rangkaian kata-katanya

"ufufufu…. Menjadi apa teme.." Naruto menyeringai jahil melihat kegugupan Sasuke

"ARGGHHHH….. UZUMAKI NARUTO….!" Mendadak Sasuke berdiri didepan Naruto dan dengan Nada agak tinggi membuat Naruto terkaget mendengat dan melihat tingakahnya

"MAU KAH… MAU KAH KAU MEMBANGKITKAN KLAN UCHIHA BERSAMA-KU!" dengan wajah angkuh plus stoic seperti ingin ngajak berantem (melamar kok kaya gini sih anak ayam)

"cih… tidak ada romantis-romantisnya kau teme…." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan memasang ngambek mode on diwajahnya.

"ehem… mak..maksudku… mau kah kau menikah denganku Naruto…." Suaranya kembali melembut dan guratan merah terpancar dari wajah porcelain milik pemuda Uchiha didepannya.

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan kearah Sasuke, Naruto menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengecup bibir Sasuke, membuat Sasuke makin seperti tomat matang

"Ha'i….. aku mau Sasuke…."

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi hanya senyuman lebar dan mata bahagia yang amat jarang di perlihatkan olehnya, bukan jarang namun tidak pernah diperlihatkan olehnya. Ssuke menyematkan cincin perak itu di jemari manis tangan kiri Naruto dan dengan segera memeluk gadis yang amat dicintainya itu.

"arigatou… Naruto.. aku berjanji.. aku akan menjadi suami terbaik untukmu…"

"em.. aku juga berjanji teme menjadi istri yang baik dan ibu yang baik untuk penerus klanmu.. hehehe…."

Kembali mata onix dan safir itu bertatapan, kembali lumatan-lumatan itu bersarang pada bibir keduanya.

"umhh… unghh…" suara desahan Naruto membangkitkan gairah darah pria didepannya. Perlahan tangan Sasuke menelusuri obi Naruto dan melepaskannya, tangan Naruto mengait di pundak Sasuke. Yukata Naruto agak merosot hingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, dari bibir kecupan Sasuke berpindah pada leher, kecupan-kecupan lembut dan sentuhan-sentuhan nakal dari tangan Sasuke yang telah masuk kedalam Yukata Naruto perlahan meremas buah dada Naruto, dengan lembut dan hati-hati agar tidak mnyakiti Naruto.

"Sa… Sasu… unghh….hah…hah… ja.. jangan.." Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke perlahan, membuat Sang pemuda raven tersadar ternyata posisi mereka pada saat ini masih berdiri di halaman samping rumahnya.

"kita pindah tempat ya…" Sasuke mengedong Naruto ala pengantin dan memasuki kamar Sasuke yang ternyata telah ada futon yang tergelar rapih disana. Tidak ambil pusing diapa yang menyiapkan 'area pertempuran' itu, Sasuke langsung merebahkan Naruto di Futon tersebut dan kembali mengecup bibir pink Naruto dan melumatkannya perlahan,

"Umhh… Sas'ke…"

"Naru… kalau kau tidak mau akan aku hentikan" Sasuke memandang lembut Naruto

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya ragu, pandangan mata lembut dari iris safir miliknya berisyaratkan ingin memberikan cinta sepenuhnya pada lelaki diatas tubuhnya sekarang

"a…aku hanya.. gugup Sasuke…" wajah Naruto makin memerah dengan deru nafas terpacu, dan suara jantung yang keras seakan-akan dapat didengar oleh Sasuke

"i… ini pertama kalinya untukku.." Sasuke membimbing tangan Naruto untuk menyentuh dada kirinya. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto ternyata detak jantung Sasuke tidak kalah kencang dengannya

"i..ini juga.. pertama untukku Naruto… " mata onix yang lembut namun sedikit resah, resah takut membuat Naruto nantinya kesakitan, resah takut nantinya kehilangan Naruto bercampur pada detak jantungnya membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum lagi.

"la… lakukan dengan perlahan ya… Sasuke…."

"as… you wish my love.."

Mereka kembali menumpahkan kehangatan satu sama lain, cinta yang selama ini hanya sepihak, cinta yang selama ini hanya tertutupi oleh ego sekarang terlepas sempurna, hingga menampilakan cinta yang polos dan hanya berisyaratkan kesucian ingin melindungi orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Napas mereka menggema di ruangan, Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya menuju kedua putting Naruto dan menghisapnya perlahan, perlahan hingga menghisap keras sekan-akan dia bayi yang mengiginkan ibunya.

"uhh… akhh… Sasuke… hah…ha…"

Tangan Sasuke tengah beranjak pada selangkangan Naruto dan mengusap perlahan, perlahan hingga jari Sasuke memasuki nya

"akhh,,,, ii..itai Sasu… hah.. aw…"

"bertahan lah dobe…hah..hah…" napas Sasuke memuncak bersamaan dengan kejantanannya yang sudah haus dengan kehangatan sentuhan lawan jenisnya, sentuhan yang hanya didapatkan didalam tubuh sang kekasih.

"ahh…" jari panjang sasuke menyentuh sebuah titik yang membuat Naruto mengeluarkan cairan manis dari liangnya. jari Sasuke meninggalkan liang hangat itu dan akan digantikan dengan sesuatu yang sudah meminta untuk dimanjakan. Sasuke memandang iris biru didepannya, tampak sayu, dengan nafsu yang menutupinya, tapi tidak nya nafsu namun cinta yangterpancarkan didalamnya.

"Naru… kau sudah siap… "

"eghh.. hah…hah.. la…lakukan Sasu…"

"tarik napasmu perlahan Naru… dan hembuskan sedikt demi sedikit"

Naruto mengikuti perintah Sasuke, Naruto menarik napasnya dan perlahan mengeluarkannya, namun

"akkkhhhh…" sebuah banda besar menyeruak membelah kedua tubuh bagian bawahnya

"uhnn.. itaii Sasu… akkkhhhh Sasu..ke…" air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Naruto Sasuke menjilati keduanya dan mengecup bibir Naruto dan perlahan memasukan kejantanannya kembali, dan sempurna, Kejantanan Sasuke telah tertanam di vagina Naruto. Sasuke mendiamkan dirinya, lalu bergerak perlahan, perlahan, hingga akhirnya mempercepat tempo keluar masuknya.

"akhh… akhh..ahh.. Sasu.. Ughhh,….."

"Na.. Naru…. Uhh…"

Terus dan terus hingga pada akhirnya Naruto merasakan kedutan kedutan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Naru…a..aku…ungghh…"

"Sasu…ke… ahhh…"

Mereka mengalami klimaks bersamaan dan Sasuke menumpahkan benihnya didalam tubuh Naruto dan terjatuh di atas tubuh Naruto yang telah pingsan setelah klimaksnya yang kedua.

"hah… hah…. A..Aishiteru… Naruto…" Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto dan berbaring disampingnya tanpa melepas sesuatu yang terhubung dari keduanya….

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**CUTTT….. HAH,,,, HAH….. UDAH DULU YA,,, DAH MALEM… WAKTUNYA KITA KASIH KESEMPATAN DUA SEJOLI INI ISTIRAHAT DULU…..**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEWSNYA YA… JAAA…. DI CHAP BERIKUTNYA…**


	8. you are my love and my destiny…

Is It Naruto_chan?

"Naruto anakku di tubuhmu itu ada 2 buah segel yang terpasang"/"aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yg tiba-tiba begini"/hehehe….. aku kira diriku ini tidak normal, ternyata kita memang jodoh dobe…/

Disclaimer © sampe kiamat juga Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto_sensei…

Rated: bisa T bisa M tergantung permintaan pemain (?) – Indonesia

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

Warning : Gaje, semua actor jadi OOC,

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

**#SALAM AUTHOR…..**

**Hallow….. readersku yang cuantik…. Dan guanteng…. Thanks yang udah buka fic ini… bagaimana yang baru aja pada lulus baik SMA, SMP dan tingkat SD. Memuaskankah? Hehe… selamat menempuh jenjang berikutnya ya….. **

**Sory fic yang ini amat sangat kelamaan… ya seperti curhatan di fic sebelah buatan daku…. Saat ini daku lagi kena sindrom galau.. ahahaha…..  
untuk yang dah pada review…. THANKKSSS… BUANGGETTTT… YA….. **

**Semoga rejeki nya banyak… cepet dapet jodoh yang sakinah mawadah hehehe…. AMINN…..**

**Dan selalu diakhir salam…**

**Selamat menikmati chap. 8 ini…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**# you are my love and my destiny...**

.

.

#Kantor Hokage

.

Tiga hari telah terlewati, seperti yang telah dijanjikan sang Hokage ke-5, saat ini tepat jam 5 pagi, sang Hokage wanita pertama di Konoha, dengan wajah yang amat serius memandangi sebuah surat gulungan berisi sebuah tulisan-tulisan yang sudah lama dia inginkan, sebuah tulisan yang merupakan terjemahan dari sebuah buku merah bertuliskan nama Rikudou di sampul depannya. Tsunade-Hime sang godaime membaca dengan hati-hati tiap tulisan itu,

"ba..bagaimana Tsunade.." seorang pemuda bersurai jingga kemerahan dengan mata ruby indah yang melengkapi wajah tampannya yang amat menyerupai Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage versi liar menatap tajam Hokage didepannya. Begitu juga lelaki tampan berambut raven dengan guratan keriput di masing-masing wajahnya, dengan tampang datar ala Uchiha, memperhatikan dengan seksama tingkah Hokage didepannya.

"i..ini…." Tsunade-Hime mulai mengerutkan alisnya memandang heran bercampur kaget catatan didalamnya

"a…apa.." ucap kedua pemuda itu bersamaan

Dengan tatapan melembut Hokage wanita itu mulai membaca setiap kalimat didepannya, dan salah satunya yang berasal dari halaman pertama catatan itu.

'_**Kikyo… **_

_**Kau tahu…. ketika itu kegelapan merajai bumi menggantikan sang kaisar cahaya… semua hanya hitam yang menyelimutiku…. Namun tak akan bisa sang raja menyibakan warna indah mu..**_

_**Kikyo….**_

_**Kau tahu… ketika itu sang ratu malam memancarkan ke-iri-an akan cahaya perak yang menghiasi setiap langkahmu….. sangat cantik, membuat iri sang ratu malam, hingga muram dan menyembunyikan dirinya dalam tirai gelapnya perisai langit.**_

_**Kikyo….**_

_**Kau tahu… ketika anak dari raja dan ratu kegelapan melintas, memberikan kebekuan hatinya, membuat beku setiap inci dari tubuh ini, dingin…. Sangat dingin… tapi wahai Kikyo….. saat kelembutanmu menjalarkan kehangatan setiap inci pelapis jiwaku….. hangat.. sangat hangat… kau tahu… bahkan pangeran kegelapan pun akan tahluk dan menurunkan senjatanya.**_

_**Kikyo….. **_

_**Kau tahu… wahai Kikyo… Kikyo-ku… **_

_**Saat ini mungkin aku hanya mengharap, namun.. wahai Kikyo… suatu saat… aku ingin… asa itu kau kabulkan dari bibir merah manismu… **_

_**Kikyo…. Hanya kau lah Kikyo…**_

_**Hingga jiwa ini terlepas pada saatnya, hanya melalui belaianmu yang ku nantikan…**_

_**Wahai Kikyoku…. .'**_

Sang Godaime Konoha menutup gulungan tersebut dan sejenak memandang sendu buku merah di mejanya, lalu beralih pada kedua pemuda didepannya. Pemuda berambut jingga memandang heran setiap kata yang diucapkan Hokage didepannya, sedangkan pemuda disebelahnya, dengan tampang yang sedikit OOC mengengam sebuah sapu tangan dan menghapus setiap buliran-buliran air di matanya membuat pemuda disebelahnya mengindik ngeri

"ka…kau menangis keriput…?" Kyuubi memandang nista pemuda raven berkeriput disebelahnya

"uh…hiks… puisi yang indah ya… aku tidak menyangka sang sannin dalam legenda seromantis itu…"

"uh.. dasar melankolis… tidak cocok dengan keriputmu baka…."

"unghh… Kyuu_chan jahat… sroottt….." dengan tangis-tangisan nista, membuat yang melihat membatin

'untung Sasuke ngak ada disini, bisa-bisa nie orang dibalikin lagi kealam baka'

"hah… sudah…sudah…. Berhenti kalian… jadi intinya dalam buku itu adalah sebuah syair-syair dan beberapa catatan yang di buat Rikudou Sennin untuk Kikyo-Hime… "

"oh.. jadi kesimpulannya Rikudou itu mencintai Kikyo-Hime?" mendadak tampang stoic kembali terpasang di wajah Uchiha sulung dan membuat sweatdrop pemuda jingga disebelahnya

'hah..? kemana air matanya tadi?' Kyuubi membatin

"tapi ini sangat aneh Tsunade, kalau Rikudou mencintai Kikyo, kenapa dia tega membunuh Kikyo dan menyegel jiwanya di tubuh monsterku?"

"di dalam catatan ini menjelaskan kalau Kikyo terlahir dengan kekuatan yang sangat berbahaya, dan pada saat malam ke-17 kelahirannya, sifat monsternya mendadak bangkit dan akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Rikudou membunuh Kikyo dalam bentuk monster Kitsune berekor 10 dan memotong ke 9 ekornya, dan akhirnya menghasilkan para Biju sekarang, dan.. menurut catatan Rikudou sesaat setelah kesembilan ekor ini terpotong, dan Kikyo kembali dalam wujud manusianya, ada sebuah asap hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan akhirnya menghasilkan monster baru yang berekor 10, bisa dibilang itu adalah Juubi yang telah kita kalahkan dulu" Tsunade menjelaskan sambil membuka-buka kembali gulungan terjemahan dari sebuah catatan merah yang mereka temukan di Kuil Kikyo.

Kedua pemuda di depan sang Hokage mendadak mematung dan mengerutkan alis, mereka menganalisa semua keterangan dalam buku itu.

"dalam catatan itu, pada malam ke-17 Kikyo mengamuk dan memusnahkan hampir setengah dari wilayah HI, Kikyo juga hampir saja membunuh Rikudou sennin." Tsunade menambahkan.

"sebentar…. Malam ke-17 kelahirannya itu kapan?" Itachi menatap tajam Hokage didepannya.

"tidak ada kejelasan, tapi ada sebuah angka di halaman yang menjelaskan penyerangan dari Kikyo. Angka 1010…"

"1010….? HAH…?! JANGAN-JANGAN…?" Kurama a.k.a Kyuubi membelalakan matanya dan menatap pemuda di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi yang serupa dengan Kyuubi

"10 Oktober…? "jawab Itachi

"itu tanggal kelahiran Naru_chan.." Kyuubi menyimpulkan sambil mencengkram pundak Itachi

BRRAAAKKKK…..

Suara gebrakan meja membuat kedua pemuda itu sadar akan kehadiran sang Hokage

"Kikyo telah berbohong…. Kutukan sebenarnya adalah pada saat tanggal 10 oktober tepat pada kelahiran Kikyo dan Naruto, Naruto yang merupakan wadah dari Kikyo akan kembali mengamuk dan menghancurkan desa." Dengan tatapan kekhawatiran, sang Hokage menyimpulkan

"tidak.. bukan hanya desa kemungkinan bisa menghancurkan seluruh Negara HI, bila para tetua mengetahui ini, bisa-bisa… Naruto… mungkin… dia akan dibunuh " dengan nada lirih Itachi menambahkan.

"TIDAK…. ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN…!" dengan tekanan suara yang meninggi Kurama menyanggah semua kesimpulan mereka,

"Rikudou yang berbohong.. semua catatan itu salah… "

"apa maksudmu Bocah…" seketika tekanan suara dan urat kemarahan sang Hokage.

"Kyuu…" Itachi melirih melihat kekhawatiran dari pemuda ber-iris Ruby disebelahnya.

"walaupun sekarang aku berwujud manusia, tapi sebelumnya selama ratusan tahun aku dan Kikyo adalah satu tubuh, aku tahu hatinya tidak pernah menyiratkan kegelapan sama sekali… bila seandainya mengamuk itu pastilah aku yang melakukannya.. Kikyo… Kikyo… dia.. dan aku adalah satu jiwa…. "iris ruby Kyuubi menyiratkan kemarahan dan kesedihan secara bersamaan, mau bagaimana pun, dia dan Kikyo telah berada dalam 1 jiwa sejak ratusan tahun.

"ta..tapi.. catatan ini…"

"dengar.. bila para tetua itu menyakiti Naru_chan dan Kikyo.. maka saat itu juga akan ku hancurkan Konoha dengan tanganku sendiri"

"tenang dulu Kyuu.. catatan ini belum berakhir.. dalam catatan ini, sebelum usia 17 th si pembawa jiwa Kikyo tidak melakukan upacara pengikatan jiwa dengan cinta sejatinya maka jiwa iblis dari Kikyo akan bangkit.." Tsunade kembali memmbaca gulungan yang berdiameter 10 cm itu.

"hah? Upacara pengikatan jiwa?" Kyuubi dan Itachi serempak

"disini tertuliskan step by stepnya, intinya dihadapan semua tetua dan pemimpin seluruh Negara atau para Kage, kedua orang itu harus melepaskan benang cakra dari jantung mereka dan menghubungkannya dengan jantung pasangannya, dan dengan mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang tertulis disini mereka harus mencium jantung pasangannya, maka tersegel lah cakra mereka selamanya."

"eh… seperti upacara pernikahan ya.. tapi sedikit erotis.." Itachi mangut-mangut mendengar penjelasan Tsunade dan respon dari Kyuubi.

"sebenarnya ini adalah upacara pernikahan kuno sekitar 500 th yang lalu, dengan itu mereka bisa mengetahui keberadaan pasangannya masing-masing, dan bila pasangannya mengecup segel dari kekasihnya maka akan timbul sebuah gairah seksual dari pasangannya yang dikecup"

"te…terus..?" mendadak rona merah menghiasi pipi putih Kyuubi dan seringai nista dari wajah tampan Itachi (?)

"tapi kalau yang mengecup bukan pasangannya maka jantungnya akan berhenti saat itu juga" dengan tatapan Horor Tsunade menggulung kembali catatannya.

"ja..jadi.. ?" tatapan mata Kyuubi kembali mmenyiratkan khawatiran

"yah… begini Kyuu-chan kalau salah satu diantara mereka selingkuh, maka dia akan mati.." Itachi menjelaskan

"hah… ya begitulah… " Tsunade mengambil gelas tehnya yang sedari tadi diabaikan dan meminum isi didalamnya.

"secepatnya.. Naruto harus menikah dan melakukan upacara ini."

'wah.. ini sih angin segar untuk Otouto-ku/si pantat ayam' Itachi dan Kyuubi membatin bersamaan.

"ya tapi permasalahan disini… aku mendapatkan banyak surat dari para petinggi Negara-negara tetangga kalau mereka itu ingin sekali melamar Naruto sebagai istri dari salah satu laki-laki pilihan dari Negara tersebut"

"HAH..?! KOK BISAA…?" Kyuubi memekik heran, sedangkan sang Hokage wanita Tsunade-Hime memijit pelipisnya pusing memikirkan nasib gadis manis berambut pirang a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto yang bukannya selesai malah tambah rumit.

"yah… bagaimana ya.. mungkin karena penampilan perdananya waktu perang Shinobi yang sukses memikat semua lelaki diseluruh Negara bahkan Raikage yang sudah pusing dengan permintaan para Shinobinya untuk di pertemukan dengan Naruto lagi sempat melayangkan bendera perang bila kita tidak menyetujui permintaan mereka"

Kedua pemuda itu saling bertukar pandangan dan membatin

'loh… kok? Cuma gara-gara seorang Uzumaki Naruto sampai nekat mengibarkan bendera perang'

"jadi apa permintaan mereka Hokage-sama?"

"mereka ingin diadakannya temu jodoh dengan Naruto, disana akan diadakan kompetisi berupa pertarungan antara para pelamar temanya 'SIAPA PRIA YANG PANTAS JADI SUAMI SANG KITSUNE CANTIK DARI KONOHA', setelah kesepakatan dari para tetua dan para Kage, 3 hari lagi akan acara itu akan diadakan" Tsunade-Hime mengeluarkan surat perjanjian yang ditanda tangani oleh semua Kage dan dan para tetua dari Konoha, yang berisikan bila dalam kompetisi itu terpilih seorang pemuda terkuat maka terakhir dia harus melawan Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"jadi gimana Kyuubi? Kau setuju?" Tsunade menatap intens pemuda berambut merah didepannya, dan dibalas seringan sadis hingga menampilkan dua taring putihnya.

"khukhukhu…. Aku kira kompetisi ini hanya bercanda… jadi boleh nie Tsunade..?"

"tentu saja boleh Kyuu-chan… kau tidak mau kan kalau adik perempuan kesayanganmu itu di persunting oleh laki-laki 'lembek' dan 'tak bertenaga'…" Tsunade menyeringai mesum (arah pembicaraan melenceng#geleng-geleng jama'ah ala ajoji) sementara seorang pemuda raven panjang dengan guratan keriput diwajah tampannya mendadak jawdrop melihat kedua orang didepannya saling bertukar pandangan dengan seringai-seringai iblis dan agak mesum (kalau itu sih Cuma Tsunade tau….#Kyuubi protes)

'duh… kacau.. bisa gawat nie.. kasian sekali kamu Otouto…' Itachi membatin sambil berdoa semoga Konoha tidak hancur karena Sasuke ngamuk ngak terima calon istrinya dijadikan 'piala' hadiah kompetisi super gaje ini.

'hemm… tapi sepertinya boleh juga..' kembali seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampan putra sulung Uchiha itu.

"sepertinya itu ide yang bagus juga Hokage-sama.." akhirnya dengan beberapa pertimbangan dari seorang jenius a.k.a Uchiha Itachi membuat kedua pasang mata melihat kearahnya, dengan aktifnya Magekyou Sharingan di kedua matanya plus seringai iblis khas Uchiha membuat kedua orang di depannya mengaktifkan alarm pertahanan di tubuhnya terutama Kyuubi karena dia sangat tahu, kedua mata itu pasti dengan mudah dapat menguasai jiwanya lagi.

"tapi jangan salahkan Otouto-ku, kalau seandainya akan ada lautan darah pada saat Kompetisi ini" dengan nada suara yang amat menekan dan sangat serius, saat ini Itachi telah kembali dari ke-OOC-an'nya ke kekarakter buatan Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

"ma..maksudmu apa Uchiha Itachi" hingga sang Hokage pun tergagap melihatnya.

"Kyuubi pun sudah tahu kan.. kalau Sasuke telah resmi menjadi pacar Naruto, bahkan dia mungkin telah melamarnya"

"apa benar itu Kyuubi?" Tsunade mengalihkan matanya pada pemuda berambut jingga disebalahnya

"yap… bisa dibilang aku juga sudah memberikan restu padanya…"

"hah…. " Sang Hokage kembali meringsut kekursi kantornya dan memijat pelipisnya, pusing memikirkan nasibnya saat ini seperti perumpamaan buah simalakama.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan… kalian punya saran?" Tsunade dengan nada putus asanya menyerahkan ide pada kedua pemuda didepannya.

"begini saja.. karena terlanjut basah ada perjanjian ini, mau tidak mau kita adakan saja kompetisi ini" dengan gaya coolnya Kyuubi menyarankan.

"ya.. lagi pula ini sangat bagus untuk memancing keluar laki-laki misterius yang disebut-sebut dalam surat Kazekage-sama- Sabaku Gaara, biar aku akan menjelaskan semua ini pada Otoutoku.. anggap bila kompetisi ini hanyalah kamuflase memancing orang yang mengincar Naru_chan". Mendengar ide bagus itu akhirnya sang Hokage wanita itu kembali bangkit dari kursinya dan menatatap intens kedua pemuda didepannya.

"baiklah… sudah kita putuskan.. 3 hari lagi kompetisi ini akan diadakan dan kalian" Hokage menunjuk kedua pemuda didepannya

"aku tugaskan sebagai ANBU pengawas utama acara ini.."

"siap… Hokage-sama/Nenek Tsunade" serempak keduanya ala tentara

.

.

* * *

#Kediaman Uchiha dipagi hari nan indah

.

Setelah perdebatan panjang dan menghabiskan sebanyak 8 halaman dari computer author (?), marilah kita beralih pada kediaman Uchiha nan damai dan indah. Tepatnya disebuah kamar khas jepang bisa kita intip (kyyaa…) sepasang muda-mudi (bahasa 80-an) yang baru saja mengabiskan malam indah nan panjang kini tengah terlelap dalam mimpi indah, sambil menyerap kehangatan pasangan di depannya, dan senyum di kedua bibir mereka. Bisa dirasakan kebahagian keduanya, akhirnya setelah 5 tahun penantian pemuda berambut raven bin pantat ayam sang pengeran es dari konoha a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke telah resmi sebagai tunangan gadis manis pirang dengan goretan tiga garis dipipi cubby tan yang menggoda sang Kitsune cantik dari Konoha a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto. Sinar matahari perlahan lembut memasuki fentilasi kediaman Uchiha dan membuat mata onix Sasuke perlahan terbuka, dan memandang sebuah pemandangan indah yang telah lama dia mimpikan seumur hidupnya

"umm.. dobe…"

.

#Sasuke Pov

.

Perlahan sinar matahari memaksaku untuk membuka mata, ternyata hari sudah pagi. Penglihatanku masih samar, kuedarkan penglihatanku, em… sinar silau sangat terang disebalah kananku, aku kembali memokuskan pandangan mataku, itu bukan hanya sinar silau biasa, tapi surai pirang yang tersinari matahari, ekspresi damai terpancar dari wajah manisnya, kedua matanya yang biru masih tertutup terbuai mimpi, aku mencoba menggerakan tangan kiriku, kubelai surai pirang panjang gadis disebelahku.

'ternyata dia nyata…'

Kenyataan yang tidak bisa menutupi senyum tipis di wajahku yang sangat terkenal dengan ke-stoic-annya, Kami-sama… ternyata aku sama sekali tidak bermimpi, makhluk manis ciptaan-Mu ini yang telah menjadi obsesiku selama 5 tahun ini, sekarang sudah menjadi milikku.. iya dia hanya milikku. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, merasakan hangat tubuh mungilnya yang tanpa tertempel sehelai benang pun, hanya sehelai selimut yang menutupi tubuh bugil kami, bagaimana bisa tubuh semungil ini bisa sehangat ini? Bukan hanya tubuhku yang terasa hangat, tapi hatiku juga terasa hangat, Naruto… Naruto-ku… ku belai surai panjangnya, lembut benar-benar lembut, tanganku bergerak turun ke pipi tan dengan 3 garis khas Uzumaki Naruto, pipi yang cubby dengan kulit yang lembut, tanganku kembali bergerak ke bibir pinknya, kali ini bukan hanya tanganku yang merasakan kelembutannya, bibirku sangat ingin merasakan kelembutan bibir pink milik gadis manis pujaan hatiku ini…. (anak ayam… kamu benar-benar jadi OOC kali ini…#author geleng-geleng)

"ya ampun… kenapa semua didirimu ini manis sekali dobe.. aku mau buat aku jadi kena diabetes ya" oke… otakku saat ini agak hentai plus gila, semua karena Uzumaki Naruto, ckk…. Sekarang aku dengan segala harga diriku sebagai Uchiha menyatakan,

'aku kalah padamu Naruto… bukan dari segi sebagai ninja, tapi cintamulah yang mengalahkan egoku slama ini dobe… '

"ummhh…."

Perlahan dia menggerakan tubuhnya, dan mata safir itu terbuka, dengan wajah lucu setengah bangunnya, dan senyuman manisnya dia menatap lembut padaku

"ohayo.. Sasuke…"

"hn.. ohayo.. Naru-koi.."

"hehehe… " matanya masih sayu dan setengah tidur, sepertinya kesadarannya juga masih nol. Jangan-jangan dia juga tidak sadar keadaan kacaunya dan aku di pagi hari ini.

"hn… dobe" aku menyeringai mesum dan perlahan tanganku meyusup kedalam selimut dan meremas dadanya, membuat yang punya mendesah tidak nyaman

"ughh…" aku dekatkan bibirku ketelinganya dan berbisik

"yang tadi malam mau dilanjutkan lagi… Naru_chan.." lalu du sertai dengan jilatan di titik sensitive di lehernya. Sebenarnya perbuatanku tadi ngak ada maksud apa-apa sih.. Cuma mau membangunkan putri tidur di sebelahku ini. Mata biru nya terbelalak merasakan sentuhan-sentuhanku dan

"KKKYYYYAAAAAA…"

#Sasuke Pov end

.

"KKKYYYYAAAAAA…"

Sebuah teriakan super cempreng menghiasi pagi hari yang indah ini, membuat semua penghuni Konoha terbangun dengan teriakan yang membahana itu (lebay…)

BUAKKK….

GOMPAYANGG….

BRUUKKK….

ADAAAWWW…..

DUAARRR…..

TOLLOOONNGGGG….. (kalau ini suara si Author)

Terdengar suara-suara nista dari kediaman rumah ala jepang kuno dengan lambang kipas didepannya. Hah… benar-benar pagi yang panas dalam artian berbeda ya…

.

.

SKIP TIME (karena author kepelanting keluar)

Setelah terjadi pertarungan ngak jelas antara Kitsune no yoko dan Sasuke no Sarutobi(?), eittss… maksudku setelah kegiatan 'mesra' (dibaca: sadis) yang dilakukan di pagi hari nan tak damai lagi ini. Si pemuda tampan berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam kini tengah duduk anteng di meja makan dengan mengusap-ngusap pipi kanan yang terkena cap lima jari dari 'istri' tercinta (tapi belom resmi), dan terlihat di dapur seorang gadis manis berambut pirang tengah menyiapkan sarapan sambil bersenandung riang, si pemuda bermata onix yang tengah agak kesal dengan reaksi unik wanita yang dicintainya hanya berdengus kesal sambil mengumpat dalam hati

'ckk…. Setelah malam yang indah, si dobe ini malah menghadiahkanku cap lima jari.. dasar dobe'

"hn..dobe"

TWITTCCHH… sudut siku-siku Naruto

"apa sih… teme..?" si gadis manis idaman lelaki seantero Negara HI itu berdengus kesal dan menatap mata onix pemuda didepannya, kesal sih.. tapi sangat tidak menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

'ugghh… malunya aku…. ' Naruto membatin

"kau itu kenapa sih dobe.. bangun-bangun meneriakiku dan menampar wajahku ini, kau lupa ya semalam kan kita sudah ber….."

"KKYYYYAAAA… JANGAN DIINGATKAN LAGI…..!" belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, dengan suara super cemprengnya mendadak Naruto berteriak dengan wajah yang merah semerah tomat. Sasuke menyeringai nista melihat reaksi unik gadis didepannya dan sangat menyadari bahwa sebenarnya reaksi ekstrim gadis didepannya hanya ekspresi malu yang kelewat batas, Sasuke meletakkan kantong es batu yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk mengompres pipi putihnya . dengan seringai mencurigakannya dia mendekati Naruto yang reflex memundurkan langkahnya.

Sasuke maju 3 langkah Naruto mundur tiga langkah dan seterusnya hingga tubuh Naruto terhimpit antara wastafel cuci piring dengan Sasuke didepannya.

"ka…kau mau a.. a…apa teme…?" dengan takut-takut Naruto menatap pandangan mata ditambah seringai mesum dari Sasuke kekasih plus calon suaminya.

"hn.. aku Cuma mau kamu saja dobe.." mata Sasuke menatap dalam pada safir Naruto, tangan putihnya bergerak menelusuri kaos hitam kebesaran Naruto yang dipinjamkan Sasuke dan meraih bagian kesukaan Sasuke yang ada di bagian tubuh atas Naruto,

"ugghh… jangan macam-macam Sasuke…ughh….. teme…" Naruto mendesah akibat perbuatan Sasuke meremas tubuh atas mencolok Naruto dan memainkan ujungnya. dan mencoba mendorong dada Sasuke yang sudah mendempet pada tubuhnya namun tidak berhasil karena perbedaan besar tubuh yang sangat mencolok

" aku tidak macam-macam kok dobe… aku hanya mau semacam saja kok dobe…"

"ta..tapi.. semalam kan.. ummhh…" Sasuke melumat bibir tipis Naruto dengan bernafsu, sedangkan tangan kanan Sasuke masih asik bermain dibagian atas serta tangan kiri yang mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto. Naruto yang masih ingat akan kejadian semalam, membuat wajahnya memerah dan mendesah nikmat karena perlakuan kekasihnya itu. Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya untuk mempermudah akses ciumannya, kini lidah bungsu Uchiha itu telah masuk kedalam mulut mungil Naruto dan mengajak lidahnya bermain.

"unghh… ummhh.. " lidah sang gadis pun ikut bermain dengan pemuda tampan dihadapannya, membuat seringai sang pemuda makin melebar. Tangan kiri Sasuke melepaskan pergelangan tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi di kunci, dan mengaitkannya ke leher putih milik Sasuke. Pasangan muda itu sangat menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya, hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya untuk sekedar menarik nafas dan kembali melumatkan bibir Naruto, bukan hanya sekedar nafsu namun cinta didalamnya. Perlahan Sasuke mengendong Naruto ala bridal style tanpa melepaskan pautan bibir keduanya menuju ruang tengah ala jepang dan merebahkannya di atas tatami. Sasuke kembali melepas ciumannya dan melihat wajah sayu Naruto, dengan bibir merah membengkak dan dada yang naik turun membuat desiran darah pemuda Uchiha itu mengalir deras dan kembali berpusat pada satu titik bagian tubuhnya.

"hah.. ah.. Sasu..?"

"mau dilanjutkan dobe..?" seringai jahil itu kembali membuat wajah manis tan milik Naruto merona dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tanpa Naruto mengatakannya Sasuke membali mencium bibir merah Naruto dan tak hanya itu tangan Sasuke kembali bermain ketempat-tempat tersensitif milik Naruto

"ummhh… unghh…."

"ah.. Naru…" bibir Sasuke beralih pada leher ramping milik Naruto, menjilat, menggigit dan menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan bercak merah.

"akkhh…. Sasu..ke… s..sudah..cu..cukup…" Naruto meremas rambut raven milik Sasuke. Sasuke menulikan telinganya dan meneruskan kegiatan pagi harinya itu, bibirnya kembali menelusuri bagian tubuh atas Naruto perlahan diangkatnya kaos hitam Naruto tanpa melepasnya, segera Sasuke mencicipi manis dari bagian tubuh yang paling indah milik Naruto, desahan demi desahan kembali memenuhi ruangan keluarga Uchiha tersebut

"uhh..emhh… Sasu.. berhenti… akhh.."

Tangan Sasuke beralih pada bagian tersensitif dari tubuh Naruto, tangannya menyusup pada celana traning putih Naruto dan merayap terus menuju celana dalamnya dan perlahan dimainkannya klitoris milik wanita yang baru saja menjejakan kakinya sebagai wanita, mengingat dulu dia pernah 16 tahun menjadi seorang laki-laki, jari-jari nakal itu menelusuri miss V Naruto dan menusukannya dengan cepat.

"ummhh.. akkhhh…. Ittaii… Sasu… berhenti… iittaaii.. hikkss" suara keluhan tangis kesakitan dari gadis dibawahnya menghentikan kegiatannya, mata oniksnya menatap safir yang telah berair itu, rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya dengan segera dia menghentikan kegiatannya yang hampir saja memperkosa calon istrinya.

"go..gomen.. Naru.." Sasuke duduk disebelah Naruto dan menudukan kepalanya.

'Kuso.. cikuso…. Kenapa aku sampai lepas kendali seperti ini… padahal semalam aku melakukannya dengan lembut dengan dobe..a.. aku…"

"gomen Naru.. aku.. aku memang laki-laki berengsek.." lirih Sasuke masih dengan posisinya yang menunduk. Naruto bangkit dan memandang wajah gelisah dan rasa bersalah Sasuke.

.

#Naruto Pov

.

Entah apa yang menyusup dihati Sasuke, mendadak dia menjadi bernafsu seperti tadi, em… sedikit kecewa sih.. akkhh… bu..bukan tapi. Hanya saja aku kurang suka perlakuan kasarnya tadi, aku terduduk dan melihat wajah bersalah teme. Kami-sama… maaf aku lupa kalau laki-laki didepanku ini sebenarnya lebih rapuh dari apapun juga. Aku memeluk punggung Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahku pada hangat punggungnya,

"teme.."

"gomen.. Naru..gomen…"

"teme.. Sasuke…"

"aku memang berengsek a..aku…"

Cih aku mulai tidak suka kalau dia suka berpikiran negative seperti itu

"TEME….!" Aku berteiak di telinga

"APA… DOBE… AKU INI KAN SEummhhh…." aku memberanikan diri mencium bibir laki-laki didepanku ketika dia menengok kearahku. Tubuhku masih sedikit gemetar bukan ketakutan tapi malu menyadari diriku ini yang mulai agresif

"dobe?"

"a..aku bukannya benci dengan pe…perbuatanmu teme.. ta,,tapi aku.. hanya kaget…"

"Naru..?"

"kau bukan laki-laki berengsek teme.. ka..kau kan… ca…ca…ca.." sial.. aku kok jadi seperti Hinata-chan sih?

"ca.?"

"ca..calon Suamiku.. teme"

"ck… baka.." senyuman lembut kembali pada wajah tampannya, ini yang aku suka darinya, senyuman yang hanya milikku saja, kau tau Teme.. senyuman mu itu adalah harta berharga bagiku.

"enak saja kau teme..!"

"gomen Naru.. lain kali aku tidak akan memaksa seperti tadi ya.." dia membelai rambut panjangku, dengan penuh kasih sayang ku dekatkan tangan besarnya ke pipiku dan mengenggamnya dengan tanganku. Dia mengecup dahiku dan menempelkan dahi miliknya pada dahiku hingga hidung kami bersentuhan, Kami-sama… aku sangat mencintai laki-laki ini…

"hehehe….."

"dasar dobe…"

Wajah kami kembali berdekatan dan bibir kami kembali bersentuhan kembali, tanpa ada paksaan seperti tadi dengan lembut dan mengalir hingga aku bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang kencang. Lumatan-lumatan kembali memenuhi kedua bibir kami, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhku lagi.

"Sa..Sasu.."

"Aishiteru yo Naruto…."

.

#Naruto POV end

.

"Sa..Sasu.."

"Aishiteru yo Naruto…."

"Aishiteru mo.. Sasuke...

Mereka kembali saling menautkan bibirnya hingga tiba-tiba sebuah kunai melintas dan diatas kepala raven Sasuke, sebuah Kunai dengan kertas mantra yang akan meledak dalam hitungan detik. Dan...

.

**BUUUMMMM…...**

.

Asap putih dan ledakan membuat separuh ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha menjadi puing-puing, namun dimana kedua pasangan yang tadinya sedang panas-panasnya itu, ternyata selang hanya dalam 2 detik mereka telah berpindah tempat, keluar dari ruang tengah menuju halaman melalui pintu geser depan tempat masuknya kunai yang terbuka lebar itu.

Dengan mode siaga, Sasuke dengan magekyo sharingan dan Naruto dengan mode Sanninnya, mencari pelaku pelemparan kunai itu.

'ck… siapa yang berani-beraninya menganggu kegiatan pagi hariku dengan dobe' Sasuke membatin kesal tingkat dewa

'sial.. hampir saja kami kena ledakan' batin Naruto

Pandangan mata mereka menajam merasakan sebuah cakra yang amat besar dari atas mereka, hingga pandangan mata mereka bertumpu pada sosok berjubah hitam yang tengah berdiri di atas pohon besar di halaman itu.

"SIAPA KAU…. BERANI-BERANINYA MENYERANG KAMI…" teriak Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke dengan mode siaga mengeluarkan sebuah genjutsu berupa kumpulan ular yang menyerang melalui batang-batang pohon tempat orang itu berdiri. Tapi dengan cepat bayangan hitam itu berpencar dan membentuk burung gagak (seperti genjutsu Itachi) hingga berkumpul kembali tepat dihadapan mereka berdua. Sesosok tubuh tinggi yang ditutupi jubah hitam, namun tidak menutupi sinar mata kanannya yang menyerupai magekyo Sharingan. Membuat kedua shinobi didepannya terkejut.

"ma..mata itu..?" Naruto yang kaget dan bertukar pandangan dengan Sasuke

"siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan datar

Sosok itu mendadak bergetar dan mengeluarkan seringai-seringai.

"khukhukhu…. Ahahaha….. kau tidak mengenalku Naru-chan" sosok itu membalas dengan suara baritone rendah membuat Naruto mengindik seakan-akan tau siapa orang misterius didepannya

"dobe kau mengenalnya..?" sedikit ada rasa cemburu di hati pemuda Uchiha tersebut

"ti…tidak teme.. ta..tapi perhatikan itu bukannya magekyo sharingan"

"benar tapi tidak mungkin, selain Kakashi dan kami berdua keturunan terakhir Uchiha, tidak ada lagi yang memiliki mata itu"  
"TUNJUKAN WAJAHMU BERENGSEK….!" Tantang Naruto

Sosok itu perlahan mendekat, hanya 3 langkah para Shinobi hebat itu bersiaga dengan kemampuan mereka. Sosok itu menyibakan jubah hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, maka terlihatlah, sesosok pria tampan berambut raven jabrik dengan kulit putih dan dan guratan 3 buah di masing-masing pipinya dan tak lupa kedua matanya yang berbeda warna, kanan magekyo Sharingan dan sebelah kiri berwarna biru sebiru langit… membuat mata Safir Naruto terbelalak kaget melihat sosok didepannya.

"ka… kau….? ujar Naruto dengan pandangan mata tidak percaya, dan membuat Sasuke sweatdrop namun masih ditutupi oleh wajah stoicnya

"kau mengenalnya dobe" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat ekspresi gadis disebelahnya. Lain halnya pemuda didepannya yang senang melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto

"ka…kau….. Siapa ya..?"

GUBRRAAKKKK…..

Pernyataan yang sukses membuat kedua pemuda didepannya bergubrak ria terutama pemuda berjubah didepannya yang agak kesal mendengarnya.

"ck.. kau lupa padaku Naru-chan.. benar-benar tidak berubah kebodohanmu ya"

"iya.. Siapa kau..?!" Naruto mulai emosi dikatain bodoh sedangkan Sasuke sedari tadi mengeluarkan aura hitam melihat seorang pemuda didepannya yang sok akrab dengan kekasihnya.

"apa tujuanmu" tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke menanyakannya

"aku… adalah MENMA.. dan tujuanku adalah menjemputmu dan menjadikanmu istriku... UZUMAKI NARUTO…."

.

.

.

**TBC….**


	9. Naruto-chan, The Most Beauty Kitsune Fro

Is It Naruto_chan?

"Naruto anakku di tubuhmu itu ada 2 buah segel yang terpasang"/"aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yg tiba-tiba begini"/hehehe….. aku kira diriku ini tidak normal, ternyata kita memang jodoh dobe…/

Disclaimer © sampe kiamat juga Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto_sensei…

Rated: bisa T bisa M tergantung permintaan pemain (?) – Indonesia

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

Warning : Gaje, semua actor jadi OOC,

Author : Yue Lawliet

* * *

**#SALAM AUTHOR…..**

**.**

**selamat siang kawan-kawan readers… salam SasuNaru in love selalu…. Hehehe.. sory nie baru update yg is it Naruto-chanku… biasa.. lagi konsen ama yang fic sebelah.. hehehe… oh iya banyak yang nanya kenapa bisa di chap 8 bisa ada Menma dan kenapa ngak Menma jadi anaknya SasuNaru aja…  
Nah… disini akan terungkap siapa Menma itu… **

**jadi selamat membaca ya readers…. Jangan lupa reviewsnya heehehehe..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_iya.. Siapa kau..?!" Naruto mulai emosi dikatain bodoh sedangkan Sasuke sedari tadi mengeluarkan aura hitam melihat seorang pemuda didepannya yang sok akrab dengan kekasihnya._

"_apa tujuanmu" tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke menanyakannya_

"_aku… adalah MENMA.. dan tujuanku adalah menjemputmu UZUMAKI NARUTO…."_

.

.

.

* * *

**# Naruto-chan, The Most Beauty Kitsune From Konoha part 1**

**.**

#Mansion Uchiha.

Sorotan tajam mata yang telah berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan dari sang bungsu Uchiha-Sasuke Uchiha, masih menatap mata sang lawan yang memiliki sebelah mata yang sama. Sang pemuda berambut raven melawan gravitasi dengan mata yang berbeda kanan dan kiri-kiri berwarna biru dan kanan berwarna merah dengan Mangekyou Sharingan, tingkat mata tertinggi, seringai meremehkan terlihat jelas pada wajah tampan yang memiliki garis tiga buah disetiap pipinya yang agak cubby, Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya melihat paras fisik pemuda yang menyerangnya pada saat dia tengah melakukan 'kegiatan favoritenya' dengan gadis pirang-kekasihnya itu.

'sebentar.. Mata Mangekyou Sharingan dan safir sebelah kanan dan Kiri, rambut raven emo agak jabrik, kulit putih dengan wajah cubby manis dengan goresan 3 garis di kedua pipinya? Kenapa rasanya…' Sasuke membatin dan kembali memandang gadis disebelahnya yang tengah siaga namun dengan ekspresi yang amat sangat kebingunan

'eh… dia siapa ya aku lupa deh..Menma.. Menma…? Hem…' Naruto masih tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya

"dobe.." Sasuke membuka suara, mata Mangekyou Sharingannya kembali ke sosok pemuda yang SKSD dengan kekasihnya

"iya teme…" Naruto menjawab tanpa melihat Sasuke-masih siaga dengan mode Sanninnya.

"entah kenapa aku merasa dia seperti gabungan antara kau dan aku ya dobe"

"eh.?" Naruto reflek melihat Sasuke yang disebelahnya, rona merah merekah pada pipinya seakan-akan apa yang di katakan Sasuke kalau Menma itu anak mereka berdua, sedang Menma yang tengah merasa di tidak dihiraukan oleh gadis didepannya, memutaar mata dana melipat tangannya didada.

"hah… kau lupa ya Naruto…. Aku… fortal… ayah dan Ibumu…dan dunia buatan Tobi atau Obito atau Uchiha Madara…." Jelasnya sewot

Naruto mulai meloading semua klue yang diberikan musuh didepannya hingga akhirnya sang gadis pirang itu membelalakan matanya dan mengingat semua

"HAHH! KAU MENMA DARI DIMENSI TOBI AKATSUKI KAN?! Kok bisa disini?" akhirnya dengan kesimpulan dari sang gadis cantik didepannya dengan amat tepat itu-Menma menyeringai lebar-senang Naruto mengingatnya, sedangkan Sasuke masih tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan kedua orang disebelahnya.

'hah? Dunia buatan Tobi?' Sasuke membatin binggung

"akhirnya kau ingat padaku Naru-chan.."

"sebentar… jelaskan padaku dobe siapa lelaki ini" Sasuke mulai naik pitam, menyadari sang kekasih memiliki teman lelaki lain selain dirinya (kaya nangkep basah kekasih yang mempunyai kekasih lain)

"akan aku jelaskan Nanti teme,,, namun yang jelasnya orang ini sangat berbahaya.." jelas Naruto-serius

"ahahaha… aku tidak seberbahaya itu Naru-chan,"

SYUUUTTT…..

Mendadak Menma telah berpindah tempat dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto. Melihat pergerakan yang amat cepat dari sang penyerang itu, Sasuke segera menarik Naruto kesebelahnya., melindungi sang putri dari ancaman. Seringai dan tatapan tajam dari Menma hanya ditanggapi tatapan tajam dari Uchiha bungsu yang tepat berdiri didepannya, sedangkan Naruto tengah berdiri dibelakang Sasuke-kekasihnya. Sasuke menegluarkan Kunainya dan mencondongkannya pada leher jenjang Menma yang memang hanya beda 7-8 cm darinya- Sasuke 178 cm sedangkan Menma 170 cm.

"jangan macam-macam kau… kau tak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa" ancam Sasuke dengan dingin.

"he.. ternyata Uchiha itu sangat mirip leluhurnya ya… tidak suka apa yang dia miliki direbut orang."

TRAANNGGG…..

Suara kunai dan pedang beradu, Menma menjauhkan kunai Sasuke dengan pedang hitamnya, dan dengan cepat Menma telah beralih ke atas pohon tempat dia muncul, jugah hitam dengan aksen leher yang berbulu tersingkap dan menampilkan sosok Menma yang begitu gagah dengan otot tangan dan perut yang sangat seimbang terbalut oleh warna kulit yang alabaster sangat mirip dengan Sasuke

"aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimmu kedunia ini Menma, tapi yang pasti untuk apa kau mencariku hah? " Tanya Naruto

"he.. bagaimana ya Naru-chan.." Menma sempat menggaruk pipi kanannya, kemudian seringai lebar hingga menunjukan taringnya Menma sang pria misterius menatap mesum gadis didpannya hingga membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri

'rasanya aku kenal dengan tatapan mesum ini' Naruto membatin dan melirik Sasuke yang melirik Naruto kembali

"apa dobe?" tanyanya heran

"ti..tidak.." jawabnya

'sangat mirip Teme…'

"ahahaha…. Jangan galak-galak dong Naru-chan. aku kesini karena ingin menjadikanmu istriku.." jawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri, membuat sepasang sejoli yang memandang heran pernyataan lelaki di hadapan mereka, saling bertukar pandang dan..

"EEHHHH!?" pekik mereka bersamaan, Naruto yang terkejut dan Sasuke yang tidak terima.

"ma..ma..maksudmu apa hooii Menma… kau tidak sadar ya… kita ini sedarah baka….!" Teriak Naruto emosi

'eh..? sejak kapan Naru-dobe punya saudara' Sasuke membatin heran

"ckk… tidak! Kita itu tidak sedarah," balas Menma sewot

"sedarah…! Walau pun berbeda dimensi kau itu tetap keturunan Namikaze-Uzumaki" balas Naruto lagi.

"ggrrr… pokoknya kita itu tidak sedarah Naru.." geram Menma.. perlahan mata Menma terbelalak seakan-akan menangkap sebuah sinyal yang hanya dia yang mengetahuinya, seakan-akan mengerti akan sinyal itu, dia mengerutkan alisnya merasa tidak suka dengan panggilan melalui cakranya itu.

"ckk… pak tua itu menganggu reuniku dengan Naru-chan" umpat Menma, Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto hanya saling berpandangan heran dengan tingkah laku musuh barunya itu.

"sepertinya cukup pertemuan hari ini Naru-chan… kita akan bertemu kembali nanti dan aku pastikan kau adalah milikku nantinya... dahh..."

SYYUUUUTTTTT…..

Mendadak Menma menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua, meninggalkan mereka dengan kekacauan karena ledakan yg dibuat Menma.

"JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI DASAR BAKA MENMA…!" teriak Naruto. Naruto memijat pelipisnya, pusing menghadapi musuh baru tapi lama-nya itu,

"bisa kau jelaskan dobe..?" suara baritone nan dingin yang sedari tadi di cuekin Naru-chan memcahkan keheningan dan membuat Naruto sang gadis manis mengindik ketika melihat pandangan mata pemuda raven-kekasih hatinya menajamkan mata dan tersenyum ambigu didepannya

"be..be…begini loh teme.."

.

SKIP TIME…..

akhirnya Naruto menjelaskan dari A-Z saat dia terjebak didunia milik Tobi (lebih lengkap nonton Naruto Shipuden Movie 6), dan pertemuannya dengan Menma, pertemuan dengan Ayah dan Ibunya, tapi satu yang terlupa oleh Naruto.. dia lupa menceritakan Sosok Sasuke yang amat sangat Narsis di dunia buatan Tobi atau Obito itu.

"begitulah ceritanya Teme…" kini mereka tengah duduk di halamn rumah yang setengah hancur karena perbuatan Menma, Naruto dari dimensi lain. Sasuke masih mencerna cerita Naruto yang agak-agak ajaib itu, masih menatap tajam Naruto dan akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan yang hampir dilupakan pemuda raven dengan model rambut melawan gravitasi itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir seksinya (?)

"kalau benar disana adalah dunia yang diciptakan karena harapan orang yg dijadikan objek, berarti disana pasti ada aku juga yan?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan yang tadinya dihindari gadis prang yang masih terbalut kaos hitam berleher tinggi dengan lambang Uchiha dan celana selutut berwana putih-yang dipinjamnya dari Sasuke- mendadak Sweatdrop mengingat betapa Narsisnya sang Uchiha yang ada di dunia Tobi itu. Dan akhirnya demi menjaga hati sang kekasih Naruto pun menjawab

"kau disana sama kok dengan kau yang disini bedanya kau yg disana bukanlah missing Nin… dan kita suka makan ramen bersama" jawabnya takut melukai harga diri Uchiha didepannya, bagaimana ngak terluka coba, seorang yang mirip dengannya berpenampilan layaknya playboy dan bersikap narsis.. HELLOO…. Bisa bunuh diri Sasuke kalau lihat Sasuke Narsis itu.

"hn.." responnya datar

"hah… pokoknya kita harus beri tahu Baa-san teme.. ini sangat gawat, Menma itu bukan hanya menguasai Rasengan dan memiliki Juubi ditubuhnya dia juga bisa menguasai Mangekyou Sharingan walau hanya sebelah mata kanannya, dia bisa jadi ancaman baru bagi Konoha " back to serius mode on..

"hn.. tapi sebelumnya dobe.." Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penuh arti (dibaca mesum) membuat sinyal gawat darurat Naruto berbunyi seketika

"a..apa teme…?" keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan dari pelipis Naruto, seringai Sasuke makin melebar dan langsung menggendong Naruto ala Bridal Style

"huuuaa… mau ngapain kau tame… turunkan aku… teme!" Naruto panic tingkat jounin (?)

"kita mandi dulu ya sayang…" Sasuke membawa Naruto ke kamar mandi tradisional mansionnya, rontaan demi rontaan yang tidak berguna di lakukan oleh gadis pirang yang kini tengah dibaringkan di sebuah bath tup air panas yang entah kapan sudah terisi dengan air panas khusus mandi, sedangkan sang pemuda raven menatap safir milik Naruto dengan lembut, walau seringai-seringai mesum itu masih terlihat diwajah tampannya

Naruto yang telah terbenam dalam bathtup dengan pakaian utuh kini basah karena Sasuke yang dengan sengaja memasukannya utuh-utuh plus pakaiannya kedalam Bathtup

"Sa..Sasuke…" Naruto yang kini memundurkan tubuhnya hingga keujung bathtup, wajah memerah dengan tubuh gemetar, Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadis didepannya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, tangan kanannya meraih dagu Naruto dan mengecup bibir manis itu perlahan, hanya kecupan dan lumatan manis, tidak ada lumatan nafsu hanya lumatan manis. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan meninggalkan dan mendekatkan dahi mereka hingga hidungnya saling bersentuhan pula..

"aku.. akan melindungimu Naru.. tidak peduli seberapa bahayanya orang yang bernama Menma itu, aku akan melindungimu Naru.." Mata onix Sasuke menatap dalam Safir didepannya. Senyuman bahagia terbit diwajah manis gadis pujaan hatinya, tangan mungil Naruto menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke dan mengecup kembali bibir lelaki didepannya itu.

"hemm.. aku percaya Sasuke.. " Naruto membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke yang masih terbalutkan Yukata hitam yang dia pakai semalam, dapat dirasakannya detak jantung Sasuke yang tak beraturan, tangan Sasuke membelai rambut pirang Naruto yang setengah basah itu,

DEG…DEG…DEG…

Suara jantung mereka yang semakin tidak beraturan, Sasuke yang memang sedari tadi menahan birahinya pada gadis didepannya, karena takut melukai Naruto yang baru saja menjejakan kakinya sebagai gadis dan baru semalam dia dinobatkan menjasi seorang wanita karena Sasuke.

'ku…kuso… tahan … tahan…. Nanti dia kabur kaya tadi lagi' runtuk Sasuke dalam hati, (jurus bango mati menahan nafsu). Tapi entah setan dari mana, Naruto memandang mata Onix kekasihnya dan mengambil inisiatif mengecup bibir manis Sasuke dan melumatkannya perlahan. Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah dari tadi menunggu inisiatif dari pasangannya, membalas dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut tanpa menuntut. Perlahan lumatan itu menjadi panas dan lidah mereka menari didalamnya hingga terlihat saliva-saliva yang mulai mengalir di antara bibir mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto memiringkan kepala mereka agar ciuman mereka lebih leluasa.

"umhh~ungh~" suara desahan dari gadis didepannya membuat birahi Sasuke pun tidak dapat ditahannya lagi. Dengan perlahan tangan Sasuke yang tadinya hanya di punggung Naruto merayap menelusuri punggung, turun ke pinggang, lalu menyusup masuk kedalam kaos hitam yang memang milik Sasuke, dan membelai pelan payudara Naruto yang kini sudah membesar karena rangsangan dari pemuda Uchiha-kekasihnya. Sedangkan Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya ke pundak Sasuke lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke,

"ughh~ umm~ temm~" Naruto yang mendesah karena kekurangan oksigen

"ah..~" Sasuke melepaskan, saliva yang memanjang dan terputus ketika Sasuke melepaskannya.

"hah~hah~ Sa…Sasu.." Naruto terengah-engah mencari pasokan oksigen begitu juga Sasuke. Sasuke menarik lepas pakaian Naruto hingga dia topless tanpa atasan,

"Mau dilanjutkan Naru…" tangan Sasuke membelai pipi merah Naruto, Naruto yang malu setengah mati karena perbuatannya ya mencium Sasuke dengan berani hanya membuang muka dengan raut wajah berona, Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihatnya

"uhh~~ te~~terserah kau saja teme…." Jawabnya Tsundere…

'kawaii… Naru-chan..' Sasuke membatin.

Sasuke meneruskan kembali kegiatannya yang tertunda, membelai punggung Naruto, menciumnya perlahan hingga bibirnya menelusuri leher jenjang Naruto

"ahh`~~" Naruto mendesah

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada Naruto yang lumayan besar, perlahan demi perlahan mendekatkan lidahnya pada Dada Naruto hingga…

10 cm..

5 cm….

3 cm….

Dan

BRAAAKKKK….

"kau ada didalam Otouto…./Naru kau disana?" mendadak kedua makhluk berkepala raven dan berkepala jeruk masuk dengan menendang pintu kamar mandi.

Maka dengan mata Onix dan Ruby milik para kakak nista yang telah mengganggu kegiatannya, terlihatlah dua pasang anak manusia yang berada dalam bath tup, yang juga membelalakan matanya karena tertangkap basah melakukan adegan 17 +

Naruto topless…. Check…

Sasuke dengan Yukata yang sudah melorot setengah… check ….

Tangan nakal Sasuke didada sang imouto… check….

"i…ini bi….bisa dijelaskan Kyuu-nii…" Naruto mendadak pucat…

TWITCCHH….. TWITCCHH….. TWITCCHH…..

Sudut siku-siku Kurama no Kitsune

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA IMOUTO KU ANAK AYAAMMMM!"

BUUAAKKK…..

DUARRR…

RASENNGAANNN…. (Kyuubi yang buat…)

DUUUAAARRRRRR…

KYYAA... SASUKE...

.

.

.SKIP TIME…

sepasang kekasih yang sekarang telah memakai pakaian keringnya kembali, Naruto yang telah memakai baju yukata loli orange (kaya di chap 2) pemberian dari Kyuubi-Anikinya, sedangkan Sasuke yang telah memakai pakaiannya berupa kaos hitam dan celana panjang hitam berlambang Uchiha di punggungnya, sekarang tengah bersimpuh didepan kedua Anikinya yang telah menangkap basah perbuatan mesum mereka

Kyuubi yang kini tengah mondar-mandir sambil memijat dahinya sedangkan Itachi yang berdiri seraya melipat tangannya didada. Sesekali mata Onix Itachi melirik wajah manis sang Kitsune berwajah uke disebelahnya.

'kau manis sekali Kyuu… aku juga mau berendam dengan mu' batinnya mesum

Kyuubi berhenti didepan adik dan calon adik iparnya yang sekarang tengah seperti di adili oleh pengadilan (?).

"kau tau Naru.. usiamu itu belum 17 th, tapi sudah berani seperti itu.. uh.. haduh… apa yang harus aku jelaskan pada Minato dan Kushina kalau seperti ini.." Kyuubi memijat pelipisnya, frustasi

"Ky..Kyuu-nii… a..aku.."

"aku akan menikahi Naruto.." sambar Sasuke yang cool. Mendadak semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke,

Kyuubi yang memandang setengah marah,

'aa…apa?'

Itachi yang memandangnya dengan senyuman bangga

'ini baru Otouto-ku ..'

Dan Naruto yang berona merah seperti tomat.

'Sasuke… kakoi…'

"kalau bisa saat ini juga aku akan meminta izin pada Hokage-sama" sambung Sasuke dengan tampang yang stoic padahal dalam hatinya dia sudah bisa membayangkan amukan sang Hokage bila tau 'cucu' kesayangannya sudah dia 'perawani'.

Kedua kakak yang mendengus, lalu mendudukan dirinya dihadapan adik-adiknya. Dengan tatapan 'memaklumi', mereka mulai mendatarkan emosi mereka

"aku senang dengan rasa tanggung jawabmu Sasuke, tapi sebenarnya tidak semudah itu.."ujar Kyuubi

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, mencerna kata-kata calon kakak ipar didepannya

"maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto "Baa-san tidak setuju kalau aku menikah dengan Sasuke ya Kyuu-nii" lirih Naruto

"bukan begitu **calon adik iparku..,** masalahnya ada pada perjanjian Hokage dengan para Kage dari 5 desa" sambung Itachi dengan menekankan kata-kata 'calon adik iparku'

"perjanjian? Apa itu Aniki?" Sasuke mulai merasakan firasat buruk

"Naru… 3 hari lagi akan diadakan turnamen bela diri sedunia (loh kok kaya Dra*n *ll ya?)" ujar Kyuubi dengan tampang serius

"dan tujuan dari turnamen itu, siapa pun yang menang dalam pertandingan, dialah yang akan menjadi **CALON SUAMIMU…**"

Naruto dan Sasuke meloading pembicaraan kedua Anikinya lalu saling menatap masing-masing kemudian menatap kedua Anikinya lagi… dibalas anggukan dari keduanya dan

5

4

3

2

1

"**AAUUPAAAA…!" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC….. UHUKK…UHUKKK….**


End file.
